Royals of the Sea
by Scififan33
Summary: Nine years ago Prince Noctis was left wheelchair bound by daemon attack. Now seventeen he is attending his final year of school at a public school. On his first day he meets a teen who looks past his title and useless legs but can he keep his family's secrets from someone he wants to call friend? Befriending the Prince may be the most suicidal thing Prompto's ever done.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV_

**Chapter 1**

Noctis looked out at the massive building from the back seat of the car. He was honestly terrified; he hadn't been to a public school since before the attack when he was nine. It had been decided that he would attend high school for his final year. He'd longed for this once, to be a normal teenager, but that dream was long gone.

Ignis got out of the driver's seat and moved around to help him. "Shall I come with you?"

"No, got to do this myself, right?" he offered a small smile and headed for the main doors, waving Ignis off.

He watched, torn between honouring Noctis' want of independence with the need to ensure his charge was well. He forced himself to get back in the car and drive away.

Noctis reached the door and moved to open it, struggling with the heavy weight and then a hand darted around him, grabbing it and pulling it open.

"There's a trick to them," a young voice offered. "The school's been promising for years to get them fixed."

Noctis turned to see a teen in the schools uniform with sunny blonde hair and blue eyes, the teen offering a smile. "Oh….thanks."

"No problem, I'm Prompto, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah," Noctis was surprised Prompto hadn't recognised. Prompto held the door for him as Noctis wheeled himself through and into the building.

"Office is just down the hall, first door on the right. If you need any help with anything, I'm in class 12C. Good luck." The blonde grinned and offered his hand and Noctis lifted a gloved hand to shake it.

"Thanks," he offered and the blonde waved, heading down the hall. Noctis wheeled himself down to the office to be greeted by the Principal himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto dropped into his seat, instantly noticing the modified desk that was now beside his own. Looked like the new kid was going to be in his class. New kid…Prince Noctis himself. He'd recognised him as soon as the Prince had turned from the door to look at him. It had been strange to see him again after so many years, he wondered if the Prince remembered him from school? Though why would he? They hadn't been in the same class, had never spoken… he shook those thoughts off and got his books out, absently tapping a pen against his desk as he waited for class to start. Just one more year and he'd be done with school and out on his own. He loved living in Insomnia but with no support from his parents he'd never be able to afford living there on his own. Even if he managed to get a scholarship for university, that didn't cover everything.

He shook those thoughts off, he still had time. He looked up at the front of the room as the teacher entered and behind her was the Prince. After a brief word he wheeled himself down the row and Prompto waved as he got close. Noctis blinked and offered a small smile as he manoeuvred his chair into position behind the desk. The class started and Prompto started taking notes, he may not particularly like geography, but it would be useful if he did end up leaving the city. A glance at the Prince showed him struggling to stay awake. "You okay?" he whispered, and the Prince started, blinking at him. "Alright?" he asked again and Noctis nodded, grimacing but refocusing on the lesson.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grimaced even as he made sure the blanket over his legs was properly in place, breathing deeply. This was part of why he had been reluctant to attend school. The bell rang and he put his pen down, leaning back in his chair. He glanced over at Prompto to see the blonde stretching in his chair, glancing over to grin at him. He had barely met the other teen, but he was so bright, and he had seemed genuinely concerned when he had nearly nodded off earlier.

Prompto grabbed his things and stood. "Eating in the canteen?"

"Is there anywhere else?" Noctis asked, not looking forward to such a crowded room.

"Sure, there's picnic tables around campus," he glanced at the chair in consideration. "You should be able to manage some of them. I can show you?"

"Thanks," he pushed out from behind the desk, Prompto holding the door without even having to be asked. They headed outside and Prompto led him around to a table nestled under a tree.

"This one look good?" he asked and Noctis nodded, carefully wheeling over. He got his lunch out and put it on the table, on the side with no seats. "Well…I'll see you in class," a hand nervously ran through blonde hair and Noctis hesitated.

"You can stay…if you want?" he offered and Prompto blinked before smiling shyly and taking a seat, getting his own packed lunch out. "Have you been here for the whole of high school?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, got in on scholarship. We ah….we were at the same primary school before you left," Prompto offered, surprising him.

"Oh," he looked down at his still warm soup. "I uh…I don't remember a lot from before, did we know each other?" he never liked admitting to his spotty memory. The doctors had said it was due to the trauma of the attack and seeing his guards and nanny killed in front of him.

"No, we weren't even in the same class," Prompto quickly answered.

That was a relief, he didn't like the idea of having suddenly vanished on a friend or something. He grimaced as pain lanced through his lower body, gripping the table.

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked in alarm. "Should I get a teacher?"

"No…no, I'm okay," Noctis quickly assured him, taking deep breaths. "I uh…get pain sometimes. Legs are practically useless most days, but I can still feel them."

"Oh. Have you got something for the pain?"

"Only if it's really bad, usually it passes pretty quickly," the last thing he needed was Prompto getting a teacher or worse, the school nurse. "You like photography?" He asked, spotting the camera and needing to change the subject, thankful that Prompto took the hint, launching into an explanation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis undid his pants, pushing them down as far as he could, letting Iggy take them and his shoes off the rest of the way even as Noctis yanked his shirt off. He slipped out of his chair and into the water, sighing in relief as he closed his eyes, leaning against the edge.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Specs," he promised, opening his eyes to look at his friend and Adviser. "Care to join me?"

"I have work to do."

"Please Iggy?" He asked softly and Ignis sighed but took his glasses off, then his gloves, as he toed out of his shoes, quickly stripping down to enter the pool as well.

"Bad day?" he asked as he swam over to Noctis' side and he shrugged.

"Two episodes," he admitted quietly. "And…I think I made a friend?"

"Oh?" Ignis asked in surprise.

"You might have seen him, he opened the doors for me," Noct told him and Ignis frowned.

"A blonde boy?" he asked and Noctis nodded.

"Turns out we were in the same school but different classes before. We're in the same class now, my desk is beside his. His name is Prompto and he likes photography. He helped me around the school, woke me up when I started falling asleep in class. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Ignis assured him, gently ruffling his hair.

Noctis leant into him, head resting on his chest and Ignis wrapped his arms around him. "He never said a word about the chair or my being the Prince, just treated me like anyone else. He saw the second episode, during lunch, offered to get the nurse."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I can feel my legs even if they are mostly useless and that I get pain, that its nothing to worry about."

"A good explanation. I will have to perform a background check on him."

"I know. He's at the school on scholarship if that helps since I didn't get his last name," he mumbled and Ignis nodded, running his fingers through spiky hair.

"Tired?"

"Mmmm."

"Get some sleep," Ignis murmured.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis opened the file, scanning over the information. Prompto Argentum, seventeen years old, adopted at age seven by Marcus and Leanna Argentum. Place of birth – Niflheim. He looked at the picture in the file, his looks made the country of birth rather obvious. He had top grades in maths and most of the sciences, hence the scholarship. There was no listing of birth parents, no history at all before he came to Insomnia. How he came to the city was not in the file either and that was…concerning. It was quite possible that he had been smuggled in, it happened with refugees, especially war orphans. The King's policy was to allow them entry, it was not a child's fault if they were born in an enemy country, but the automatic entry ended age five. After that there was a more thorough vetting process, thought still not as strict as for adults. If his history was unknown, perhaps someone had been worried he'd be turned away and had taken pity on him. Either way, he would have to contact someone further up the chain of command and pass it on. He hoped nothing was found and the boy allowed to remain near Noctis, three days and his friend was happier than Ignis had seen him in many years.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat back in his chair, smiling slightly as Prompto pushed him up the hill. It was rare for him to let someone push him, but the hill was steep, easier to navigate with someone pushing than him rolling the wheels himself.

"We did it!" Prompto grinned as they reached the top. He manoeuvred the chair over to the table and Noctis locked the brakes, looking around curiously.

The hill was at the edge of the school grounds and provided a good view of the school and area around it. "Why doesn't anyone else use this?"

"Don't know," Prompto shrugged as he sprawled on the bench. "I've been coming up here for years."

Noctis nodded, digging his lunch out of the bag attached to his chair, frowning when Prompto didn't get his own out. "Where's your lunch?"

"Oh, I, uh, forgot to pack one," Prompto shrugged, picking at the table top.

He barely knew Prompto but even he could hear the lie. He almost wished he hadn't told Ignis not to tell him what was found in the background check unless it was vitally important. He knew Prompto was adopted thanks to a conversation on family the other day, he got the feeling his parents weren't around a lot too. "Here," he opened up the container and found a spare fork. "We can share."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, that's your lunch…I'll be fine," Prompto practically babbled.

"Prompto," Noctis called firmly and blue eyes slowly lifted to meet his. Huh…his eyes almost looked purple in the shadowed light from the tree. "Ignis always packs more than I can eat. I want to share with you. Come on, you haven't eaten till you've tried his cooking." He tipped the container towards Prompto who hesitated but then accepted the fork and took a little, Noctis grinning at his reaction to the food when he tasted it.

"Wow!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched the school, standing beside the car, as students streamed from the building. Finally a lanky blonde pushed the door open and held it while Noctis wheeled himself through, the two chatting about something he couldn't hear. Noctis looked relaxed, more animated than he was used to seeing and it had been that way since the first day of school. It made him wish Noctis could have attended years ago but he'd been too unstable to risk it. The general population did not know the secrets of the Royal family and it had to remain so, who knew how they would react.

He nodded as the blonde looked over, spotting him. Ignis hadn't actually met the teen yet and was still waiting to hear back about the lack of information on his childhood. Prompto nudged Noctis' shoulder, pointing out the car and the Prince shifted direction slightly to head towards him, Prompto slowing.

"Come on, come meet Specs." They were close enough for him to hear Noctis call out to the other teen who hesitated but then walked closer. "Ignis Scientia, this is Prompto Argentum. Prompto this is Specs."

"A pleasure," Ignis offered his hand and the teen hesitated before shaking it.

"Hi. I uh…should get going. Got work soon."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday," Noctis offered and only his knowledge of the Prince allowed Ignis to hear the slight question in his tone.

"See ya Monday," the teen waved and headed off at a jog.

Ignis opened the door and Noctis pulled himself up on shaky legs, getting in while Ignis stored his chair. "A good day today?" he asked, seeing Noctis take his own weight for the most part.

"Yeah, no episodes either,' Noctis got settled in the car, stretching a bit.

Ignis drove back to the Citadel and Noctis got out of the car, obviously wanting to walk so Ignis stayed right at his side, leaving the chair for someone else to collect. There were handrails, subtly worked into the décor of the Citadel for him to use if needed. They had been added over the last few years to make things easier for the Prince. "Your suite or the pools?"

"Suite. Might as well get my homework done first."

Ignis nodded, happy to detect very little pain from his charge and friend as they made their way to the Royal wing. It took longer with Noctis walking but he would not rush him on a day when he felt able to handle the walk. He needed to keep up the strength in his legs and walking was a good way to do so. No one within the Citadel would ever let it be known that the Prince could walk.

They entered the wing only to see Regis in the hallway, Clarus at his side. Regis looked over and smiled, obviously very happy to see his son up and on his own feet. "Noctis."

"Hey Dad," Noctis smiled as his Dad approached, wrapping his arms around him, relaxing into the strong hold.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You look very well today," Regis gently ruffled his hair and Ignis moved away, taking his school bag into his rooms.

"I feel pretty good," Noctis assured him.

"I'm glad," Regis whispered. It hurt, to see his son so broken. They had tried everything over the years to heal him but there had been no improvement in a long time. he had good days and bad and Regis did worry for the day his son would become King. The few public appearances Noctis had made since the attack had been from the wheelchair, his legs always covered, hidden away. Most would think it was because he was self-conscious over wasted muscle, never coming close to guessing the truth. "You're enjoying school?" he asked, keeping an arm around his waist as they moved towards Noctis' rooms.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Made any friends?" that had been his main worry when allowing Noctis to attend.

"I think so," Noctis smiled and Regis was very happy to see his son happy.

"That's wonderful," he kissed the top of his head. "Have dinner with me?"

"Of course," Noctis grinned as Regis stopped at the doorway. "I've got homework then I was going to the pools. Seven?"

"I'll let you know if it'll be later. Good luck with the homework." Regis watched him slowly walk into his rooms, proud of him. the attack had nearly broken Noctis but in the last few years he had been improving mentally and emotionally, taking an interest in life again and no longer treating the chair like a curse. If he could give his son back what the daemon had taken he would do it in a heartbeat, but not even he had that sort of power.

_TBC…_

_Pairings haven't been chosen yet, if there will be any. Not sure yet. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Prompto groaned and stretched, history was not his best subject but if he wanted to keep his grades up he had to do the homework. He glanced at the clock and grinned, he still had two hours until his shift at work, plenty of time for some Kings Knight, maybe Noct would be on too. Of course that was when the doorbell rang. He headed downstairs, glancing around to make sure the place wasn't too messy for checking who it was, surprised. He opened the door. "Hi Ignis," why was he on his doorstep.

"Prompto," he greeted. "May I speak with you?"

"Ah, sure. Not for too long, I've got work tonight," he explained and Ignis nodded so he stepped back to let him in. "Want anything?" he pointed at the kitchen but Ignis shook his head so Prompto led him to the living room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced around, hiding his frown. For a house that was meant to have a family living in it, it was very empty feeling. The house was small and right on the edge of the Niflheim refugee sector. Had the Argentum's moved here to let Prompto be close to the culture he had been born into? He watched Prompto shift nervously and put the file he had been carrying down on the table. "I am unsure if Noctis has told you, but it is required for anyone close to the Throne to undergo a security check," he started, seeing the surprise but then understanding on the younger boys face.

"Makes sense," Prompto offered, shifting on the couch.

Ignis was relieved to hear that response. "I began yours on the third day of class and I admit, I have hit a dead end."

"Oh?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"The file is comprehensive but only for the time you have lived in Insomnia. Other than country of birth, it is blank prior to the age of seven. There is also an ongoing criminal investigation that appears to be missing," he explained only to see the boy go white. "Prompto?" he looked around and then pushed the table back some in case he pitched forward.

"I…I didn't know it was blank," he whispered, arms wrapped around himself. "I can't, I'm sorry. They said I wasn't allowed."

"Who did?" If he knew that then he could go to them.

"The King," he whispered and Ignis' own eyes widened behind his glasses.

"I…see… was anyone else involved that I could ask?" his words caused a look of panic and he sighed. "I do not need to know what is missing, I only need to know that you can be given clearance with what hat information is," he explained and Prompto nodded slowly. "What about the investigation?"

"Remember the anti-Niff issues that exploded five years ago?"

"Of course," and he did not like the sound of this.

"Investigation is open because they were never caught."

"What happened?" Ignis asked gently.

"It was at school. They ah, hit me from behind, I woke up two weeks later in the hospital, unable to move. I'm lucky the damage wasn't worse, or I'd have been in a chair too, except not wheeling myself around," Prompto admitted before twisting around and lifting his shirt, revealing a mass of scars, some surgical, on his upper spine, not far below his neck. "I was in hospital for months, then a wheelchair. After that I was on crutches for a long while, then a walking stick. I was told, if I hadn't been found when I was then…I wouldn't be here," he whispered.

Ignis felt sick. Five years ago, Prompto would have been twelve. Who attacked a child? Looking at him, he never would have guessed he had been through something so physically and emotionally traumatic. "The file was sealed to protect you."

Prompto nodded. "They didn't want them to realise I'd survived the attack; in case they came back to finish the job. The Marshal himself was handling it towards the end. He uh, used to show up at my physio appointments sometimes, he'd offer encouragement to get out of the chair and walk again. Even got me a neat pen to encourage me to relearn how to write."

That was a surprise to hear. The Marshal was not one to get so involved with those outside the Citadel, which he assumed meant the man knew what was missing from the file. The idea of someone attacking the cheerful blonde was not something he liked, though he knew it happened. Of all of the refugees, those from Niflheim had it the worst. Those from Galahd may be seen as near savages but they also made up the bulk of the Kingsglaive, giving them some status and protection. "I am very sorry to hear what you went through Prompto. No one should go through such an attack."

"Even if they're just a Niff?" he whispered and Ignis swallowed.

"No one can help where they are born," Ignis stated firmly. "Why did you approach Noctis?"

Prompto shrugged. "Didn't know who he was at first, except a new student. He was struggling with the doors, I couldn't just ignore him, not after all the trouble I had after my attack. He just seemed so lonely and I heard the others whispering, like they used to about me and I didn't want him to go through all that. I like him, he's nice."

Ignis nodded, satisfied with his answers. "The life of a royal can be a lonely one," he agreed.

"Was…was his injury…well he seems to be in pain."

"Unfortunately," Ignis sighed. "If not for the King, Noctis…would not have survived the trip back to the city." Perhaps he should not tell him even that much but if anyone would understand, it would be this teen who had suffered a similar injury. "Perhaps, you could share your experience with him? Let him know you understand.'

Prompto nodded. "It wouldn't hurt? I mean, I can walk."

"Did you suffer any permanent issues?"

"I ache in the cold, scar tissue they said. I can't do the rope climb either. I still do physio, it's why I took up running too, keep my legs strong," he babbled.

"I am glad you were not left with worse effects," Ignis assured him. "And I know Noctis would also be happy to know that you recovered so well. I will not tell him; it is up to you." He stood up. "I shall approach the Marshal to see about your clearance."

"What would happen? If it wasn't given?" Prompto asked softly.

"Nothing bad, you would not be allowed any more contact with him than what is necessary to get through schooling. Likely, one of you would be moved to another class to help facilitate that."

"Okay," he stared down at the table and Ignis had the feeling that was the outcome he was expecting.

"Have a good evening at work Prompto, thank you for your time," Ignis smiled at him and Prompto walked him to the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Ignis drive away and sighed, closing the door. He went to the kitchen and began preparing his dinner, mind spinning. He had been told not to speak of his past to anyone when he had finally been cleared for adoption, to keep his wrist and upper arm covered at all times. He had assumed that they would have put something in his records, not just left them blank. He glanced at his phone, considering make the call, but sat down to eat. After he washed the dishes and then sighed, hitting speed dial and listening to it ring.

"Alright kid?" the familiar voice asked.

"I think so? Um, Ignis Scientia was here, he said he's been doing a security check but that my record is blank before I came to the city and then the investigation into my attack."

"I see, what did you tell him?"

"I just told him that I wasn't allowed to talk about it. Though I did tell him about the attack when he asked. He…he said no one should go through an attack like that, even knowing where I was born. He asked me if I'll talk to Noctis about it."

"I will speak with Ignis. You want to be friends with Noctis?"

"Yeah… I like him and he just seems so lonely."

"I'll handle it," he promised. "Working tonight?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

Prompto hung up and leant against the counter, eyes closed, relieved. He figured there was a file on him somewhere, even if only the King or Cor had it. They had asked him so many questions back then, run so many tests, and then even more tests after his attack. He did wonder if maybe one day he would get to see it, to know what had been done to him physically. He knew what had been done mentally; programming, brainwashing, those were the words the Citadel doctors had used. He'd finally really been getting over it when he'd been attacked, that had set him back but then Cor had come, helped him fight not to fall back into that mindset.

It was why Cor had gotten him a camera, to help give his hands something to do when he felt the urge to strip and clean a gun he didn't own. When he felt overwhelmed with targets, he could shoot with a camera and not a gun. Running helped too, exercise that was similar yet different to the training.

Would the King want him anywhere near his son?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked up as a knock sounded on his door. He had a feeling he knew who it was. "Enter," he called and sure enough, young Scientia entered. "You're here about Prompto."

The young man stopped, blinking in surprise. "How did you know?"

"He called," Cor answered, setting his work aside. "The investigation into the attack is technically still open, however there is very little to go on. But I assume it is the first seven years of his life that you are seeking answers on."

Ignis nodded. "To complete the security check."

Cor held his hand out and Ignis handed it over for him to read. Other than the missing time it was very good. This file would be accessible to certain people who were not privy to Prompto's past which the King himself had classified. He accessed the file and added a few lines before handing it back to Ignis who looked it over. It simply said that his parents were dead, and that he had been found by one of their agents, starving in the cold. They had taken pity on an orphan and brought him to Insomnia where he had received treatment before being put up for adoption. He also placed his seal on the file, giving Prompto the necessary security clearance to be friends with Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis studied the file and he knew that what Cor had filled in wasn't the truth, if it was then why leave it out in the first place. They were definitely covering up the younger boys past, but why? Obviously Cor knew and saw no threat to Noctis, Cor would never endanger the Prince, his godson. "Thank you for your time Marshal."

"Of course," Cor nodded and Ignis went to leave before pausing. "Scientia?"

"Is he really alright? His injuries I mean?"

Cor smiled slightly. "He healed well, he was able to get treatment much quicker than Noctis did and his spine took less damage. Prompto heals fast and that helped as well."

"Good. Thank you again Marshal." It was good to know that Prompto had healed so well. If only Noctis had as well, he knew his friend hated spending so much time confined to a wheelchair. He left the office to file the paperwork and then went to the pools and smiled to see Noctis and Gladio chasing each other in the water. He stripped down and dove in to join them.

"Hey Specs…any news?"

"Prompto has been cleared," he offered and Noctis smiled in relief. Ignis was glad he wouldn't have to give up his one friend outside of the Citadel. The Prince grinned and reached out to tag him before taking off, Ignis right behind him while Gladio laughed before joining in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto waited against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets to keep from shaking as he searched for any sign of the car that had driven Noctis to school all last week. Would the security clearance check have been finished yet? Would he be made to stay away? Then the car drew up and Ignis was retrieving the chair, Noctis manoeuvring out of the car and into it, a blanket tucked over his legs. Prompto knew first-hand how hard that could be, the strength it took, strength he had lacked in his arms for most of his own recovery. He saw Noctis looking around and took a step away from the wall, seeing the small grin that formed as Noctis spotted him, so he walked over. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, good news," Noctis grinned, waving to Ignis before wheeling towards the school.

"Oh?" he pulled the doors open.

"Your security clearance went through."

"Really? That's great," he relaxed, had Cor stepped in? he hoped it hadn't been the King. He barely remembered the one time he had met the man, still confined to a bed, a mass of tubes and monitors as they healed him and made sure he wasn't dangerous.

"Of course, not like you had anything to worry about."

"Yeah…" they entered the classroom and took their seats. He nudged Noctis when he looked to be falling asleep but otherwise they worked quietly until finally the bell rang and they headed for their table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was concerned by the way Prompto was fidgeting. They'd only known each other for a week but this kind of squirming seemed off. "Are you okay?" he asked and Prompto looked up at him, absently chewing his lip. "Prompto?"

"I uh… there's some stuff I want to talk to you about but… it'll take longer than lunch," he played with his sandwich and Noctis reached over to stop him.

"Okay, you could come with me when Specs picks me up? I don't have anything straight after school today. We could go get something to eat? Or is this better in private? You're not cleared for the Citadel but with Ignis there we could go to your place or something?"

"Privacy would probably be good," Prompto answered after a while.

"Sure thing, I'll text him. Now eat your lunch," he grinned and went to snatch some of the meat but Prompto pulled it away and took a big bite. Noctis laughed and ate his own lunch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stood by the car, waiting for the two teens. He had a feeling he knew why they were going to Prompto's house and he thought the boy was very brave to be willing to tell his story twice in such a short time. thinking over his first short visit, he realised that the home was still set up for easy access with either a wheelchair or crutches, at least the front areas. Soon the two emerged and Noctis was pulling himself into the car, motioning for Prompto to get in as well while Ignis stored the chair. He got in to drive while the two settled in back, talking quietly.

He eventually parked and got out to help Noctis while Prompto went to open the door. Soon they were inside, and he withdrew into the kitchen while they settled in the living room. He found some ingredients to whip up some snacks, making a mental note to replace what he used….and maybe a bit more with how bare the shelves were. He had found the disturbing trend of the Argentum's not being in the city for long periods of time. he knew they were currently away, Leanna in Cleigne and Marcus in Altissia, they had been gone a month already.

When he delivered the snacks it was to find Noctis with tears in his eyes even as Prompto stared at the floor. He quietly placed the plates and cups down and then retreated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom…." Noctis whispered, horrified to hear what his new friend had gone through. He didn't care where Prompto had been born, it didn't matter. He slowly reached out and took a trembling hand in his own, squeezing gently. Blue eyes opened to meet his and he smiled. "What they did to you was evil. You were a kid, taking their anger at Niflheim out on you is unforgivable. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I…uh…thanks. You're not…well…" he waved at the chair and Noctis shook his head.

"I would never wish this on someone else Prompto. I'm glad you healed." He hesitated but then pulled the blanket off and took a deep breath, bracing himself on the arms of the chair.

"Noctis?" Prompto stood, looking at him in concern.

"It's okay," he promised and then pushed himself to his feet, wavering and then Prompto was there, hands under his arms to support him.

"What?"

Noctis got his balance and slowly pulled away, standing on his own two feet. "I'm good," he said and then Ignis was in the doorway.

"Noct…" his Adviser frowned and Noctis smiled at him.

"It's okay Iggy, I trust him." he looked back to the wide eyed Prompto.

"You're standing," Prompto whispered before grinning. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks…" he took a step and stumbled but Prompto caught him before Ignis could move.

"Easy, I've got you," Prompto supported him and Noctis indicated the couch so he helped him over to it, Noctis sighing at getting to sink into a soft seat. It was nice to sit on a couch and not the chair and he felt it was alright, he was feeling strong today, no episodes, so it should be safe. "I thought…."

"It is safer for Noctis that everyone assume he has remained paralysed," Ignis spoke up. "Some, like yourself, know that he has sensation. No one outside of the Citadel knows that he can use his legs, except for you. I trust you'll keep this to yourself."

"Of course," Prompto didn't even hesitate in agreeing. "Can you walk much?"

"Some days, sometimes the chair is very needed. Sometimes I can walk without any support at all, it changes day to day."

"That's amazing Noctis, I'm so glad. Is there any chance you'll keep getting better?"

"Noct is fine," he smiled at his newest friend. "And no, there's been no change in years."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Prompto grimaced and Noctis patted the couch beside him so Prompto sat down.

"if you two will be fine, I will leave for a time, I have some shopping to do," Ignis glanced between them and Noctis nodded.

"We're fine," he assured him so Ignis left.

"Homework?" Prompto offered and Noctis groaned but nodded. Prompto grabbed their school bags and tossed Noctis his, both digging out their homework.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched the city pass by as Ignis drove them home. "You think I shouldn't have shown him."

"I think it was rather soon," Ignis admitted.

"He's the one Specs, our fourth. I can feel it," Noctis looked over at Ignis, seeing his surprise.

"Noct…" he obviously didn't know what to say to that.

"I know it Ignis," he whispered and Ignis swallowed, nodding as he refocused on driving.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis groaned and held on tight to the table as Ignis' strong fingers dug into abused muscles. The problem with attending school was being trapped in the chair all day and his muscles were letting him know how much they disliked that. He was used to spending the majority of his days in the pools, waterproofed workbooks resting on the ledge for him to work from, or lying on his stomach on his Dad's office floor or even his own bed. But if he hadn't started school he'd never have met Prompto and made a friend.

With the way Prompto's place was set up, Ignis had gotten it cleared for Noctis to spend time there after school, he could easily navigate it in the chair or even on foot when he felt up to it. The bathroom was even set up to take a chair and there were still handrails at the toilet, not that he was planning to need a shower while there. Still, it was nice to know that things were accessible should he need them.

The massage finally finished, leaving him a lot more relaxed and then he got up and stretched before diving in, sighing in relief as the water closed over his head. Nothing beat open water, but the Palace pools were the next best thing, water piped in from the sea surrounding the island the city had been built on. He wished he could show the pools to Prompto, then again he didn't know if he could swim, but surely it would be good for him, he had seen him wince after hunching over books for too long, stretching to make scar tissue move.

Prompto belonged with them, he felt it, but no one was willing to give the blonde access to the Citadel and the secrets within, not yet. They wouldn't have approved of him telling Prom as much as he had, that he could use his legs, so no one but Specs knew that he had. He knew Prompto's heritage would make them even more wary, after all Niflheim were their enemy, home of the Harpy and Isonade, their mortal enemies. As much as he hated to even consider it, it was possible Prompto carried the genes of one of them, though obviously dormant or he would have sensed it the moment Prompto approached him the first day of school. If the gene was dormant and Noctis exposed him to their magic…there was no telling what it might do, it could wake those genes, work as it should, or try to do both or do nothing at all. Without Prompto they would always be incomplete which meant eventually Prompto would need to be told and offered the bond, despite the risks. It would have to be Prompto's choice.

He surfaced and went to the edge, resting his arms on it to look up at Ignis. "Coming in?"

"Not this time Noct, I have a meeting to attend," he smiled, kneeling and running a hand through wet black hair before donning his gloves. "I'll see you later," he promised before leaving and Noctis dove down, letting the water sooth him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay on the grass beside Noctis, enjoying the rare autumn good weather and a day of no school or work. His backyard was small and not the best kept, but it did have a high fence, letting Noctis out of his chair while outside. They were being lazy, occasionally pointing out funnily shaped clouds as they drifted by.

"So, what's all the racket about?" Noct asked as he rolled onto his side, stretching.

"Annual street fair," Prom answered, yawning. "Celebrating the coming winter, up till a few years ago Gralea and most of the surrounding area was arid and hot. So winter was a big thing. Even though the place is frozen now, the refugees here still celebrate it," he explained.

"Do you go?"

Prompto hesitated, glancing at his friend but there was no condemnation there, just curiosity. "Sometimes, the food's good and the games were fun when I was little."

"I've never been to a street fair," Noctis admitted wistfully and Prompto shifted onto his side.

"I'd invite you, but I doubt you'd be allowed," he admitted. "And it's not easy to navigate in a chair, tried it one year myself." He stretched out his back, wincing slightly as he felt old scars pull and then sat up. "I could take photos of it, if you want?"

"Really?" Noctis sat up more slowly.

"Sure, not as good as going but…"

"That would be great Prom, thanks," he grinned before sobering. "You know, Specs gives great massages, good at loosening up scar adhesion and muscles."

"He know you're offering his services as a masseuse?"

"He won't mind."

"Did you know he's been sneaking groceries into the cupboards?" Prompto asked and Noctis blinked in surprise.

"Actually, no, but that's Ignis, he hates seeing empty shelves," Noctis shrugged and then shifted, pulling himself up into his chair, wincing and Prompto moved to help. It was a bad day pain wise, which was why they had been lying down, it took the pressure off his spine.

"Okay?" he asked gently, settling the blanket in place over his friends legs.

"Yeah," Noct managed a smile, slumping back and letting Prompto push him inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis walked down the hallway, enjoying a good day. Prompto had promised to bring photos of the fair to school the next day and he was looking forward to seeing them. Today was a very good day, he wasn't limping or dragging a leg or anything and was walking at a normal pace. Hearing raised voices he hesitated and then ducked into a room as two arguing Councillors approached, curious. He shut the door most of the way and remained still, listening closely only to slowly pale. No… they couldn't…could they? As soon as they were gone he bolted, stumbling slightly now and then but he reached the pools and didn't bother stripping, letting his magic deal with his pants as he dove in, going deep where he curled up in a corner, arms wrapped around himself, eyes closed, trying not to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up as someone knocked on his door. "Enter,' he called absently, he didn't have any appointments for the afternoon. He was surprised to see Gladio, looking mildly concerned. "Gladio?"

"It's Noctis, I think you need to come You Majesty."

"What has happened?" He demanded, grabbing his walking stick and hurrying over.

"We don't know. He was wandering alone, enjoying the freedom of a good day. He's in the pools but he won't come out or talk to us. I…I think he's been crying Sire. He wouldn't come out even for Ignis' cooking and a promise of no vegetables or time to go to Prompto's after school tomorrow."

Regis frowned, it had to be something serious. Noctis did not like anyone to see him cry, which explained the pools, you couldn't see tears underwater. He'd been so much happier this year, what could have happened? It seemed more than a possible argument with his friend. They entered the main room to find Ignis just getting out and drying off.

"Any change?" Gladio asked and Ignis shook his head as he put his glasses back on.

"None, he won't speak or respond to me."

"Leave us," Regis ordered and they both bowed before retreating and Regis stripped out of his Kingly raiment, placing aside jacket and shirt before diving in, allowing magic to deal with trousers and shoes. He swam down and saw the miserable lump that was his son. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest, letting out the soft clicking noises used to comfort the young. He ran a hand up and down Noctis' back, careful of fins and scars. The blue/black of their scales seemed to merge together as he held him close. "What has happened?" he asked after he felt some of the tension drain away and Noctis clung to him.

"Please don't send me away," he begged, and Regis tightened his grip.

"I would never send you away Noctis, you are my son and I love you," he swore. "What has brought this on?" even when Noctis had been half out of his mind from daemon venom, lost in nightmares, being sent away had never been his fear. How could Noctis think he would ever willing part with him? He had nearly lost him back then; he would do all in his power to ensure his sons safety and happiness.

"I…I heard…they said I should be sent to Leviathan," he choked out and Regis' blood ran cold.

"Who said that?" he demanded quietly.

"Don't know…Councillors…they were arguing…I heard them. They…they said," he shuddered, burrowing closer, long trailing fins limp.

Regis fought to remain in control of his magic, not wanting to scare his son. To even considering sending Noctis to Leviathan…he would have to investigate, see who was talking about such things and nip it in the bud. Who knew what she would do to Noctis, yes, she could heal him but…she could just as easily claim him as one of hers and he would lose his son forever. He had seen that happen, once, as a child visiting the waters around Altissia. A local boy whose parents had been desperate to save their son from the Scourge… she had answered them, a mist had risen from the sea, surrounding the boy, sinking into him and his face had gone blank, eyes golden and then he had walked into the sea, with no reaction to his parents cries. Regis had seen from beneath the waves as his body twisted and transformed into one of her children, nothing human or mer left of him. The Tidemother was capricious and easily moved to anger, as Niflheim had been reminded of several times over the years. They had taken out Shiva, but Leviathan was a harder target for even the inhuman soldiers of their enemy. Her children protected her against any threat, although she had woken four times in the last century, despite the distance they had felt her wakening's, felt her wrath. And now his Councillor's wanted to risk his son to her intervention. "I will never let that happen," he promised again.

"I can't take the throne till I'm twenty one….if anything happened to you before then…"

Regis closed his eyes, knowing it was true. A regent would be installed to rule in Noctis' name until he turned twenty one and that Regent would have the power to decide if Noctis should be taken to Leviathan for 'healing'. There were safeguards he could put into place to try and protect Noctis should anything happen, name a guardian or five in advance. Clarus, Cor…Cid would surely return under such circumstances, Weskham perhaps would return as well. Titus might be able to step up, though whether or not he could stand against the Council would need to be considered. Of course there was another option….but would he come? It had been so long since he had last come to Insomnia and Regis didn't blame him but surely he would return to protect Noctis. "I will do everything I can to ensure you will be protected," he swore, kissing the top of his sons head. "You truly believe this young Prompto is your fourth?" he asked and Noctis nodded against his chest.

He knew who the boy was, he hadn't at first but one look at Ignis' security clearance work and he had realised. He had met young Prompto once, though he doubted the child remembered. He had been strapped down in isolation, thrashing and fevered, his body rejecting the Scourge he had been injected with since birth, even as the child had screamed at them, terrified because they were the enemy he had been trained to hate. Breaking the brainwashing had taken time, patience and kindness but it had happened, turning the half feral MT in the making into a bright, inquisitive child. He had doubted Cor's decision to bring the boy to Insomnia until he had seen how much the boy had changed…and then he'd nearly been killed only a few years later. They had done such a good job that he had nearly died, the boy who had been brought to the city would have sensed the incoming attack and could have dealt with his attackers…had they done the right thing? Did they have a right to take a child and make them fit what they saw as the correct way to exist? Perhaps one day he would ask Prompto if he resented what they had done. But it did raise a question, could Prompto be brought in? They had run many tests on him, but not a test for certain DNA traits, it was a test that would have to be run now though. If he carried the blood of their true enemy, the magic could kill him or worse. They would have to be very careful. "We will need to run tests due to his being from Niflheim."

"You don't think he could carry their dormant genes, do you?"

"Without knowing his birth parents we have no way of knowing without the tests," Regis answered. Parents…he had read Cor's report, seen the photos, of rooms of tubes filled with babies of varying ages…babies that all looked identical. The files stolen had mentioned using stored DNA to create the children and that DNA could have come from anywhere. "This won't be an easy process," he warned and Noctis finally smiled slightly.

"I know."

Having Prompto stand with them would be an extra layer of protection for Noctis should Regis somehow perish before he was of age. With their group complete their magic would be stronger than ever. Regis just prayed he could be brought in and that they wouldn't know the pain of a lost bond or one that never fully formed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor knocked and waited for the kid to answer, smiling slightly when the blonde wrenched the door open, already grinning widly at him.

"Cor!" Prompto stepped back to let him in and once the door was shut he had an armful of happy teenager.

He hugged the boy tight; it had been too long since he'd seen him. "You've grown again," he commented as they sat.

"Two inches since you're last visit," he announced proudly, curling up on the couch.

"Congratulations," he got comfortable.

"Social visit?"

"Partially," Cor admitted and Prompto froze so he drew out a familiar kit and the teen slumped, dejected.

"They haven't wanted tests since the attack," he whispered. "Is this…cause of Noct?" he asked, and Cor nodded. "Oh."

"He's trying to get you cleared for at least his apartments in the Citadel, this is part of that. They want to be sure nothing's changed through puberty."

"I don't feel any different, except for the whole tripping over my own feet stage but everyone did that," he blushed slightly at that admission.

"Even I suffered that," Cor admitted, though military training had helped deal with it quicker than the average teen. He couldn't tell him what they were actually checking for and he prayed the tests were negative, for his sake and Noctis'. He knew how lonely Prompto had always been, between the Argentum's travelling and his own work leaving him very little free time. he had wanted to keep Prompto, but he couldn't, no one would let the boy live in the Citadel where he could learn all their secrets. He'd been rescued too young to have been informed of his enemies abilites and the Council had made it clear he was not allowed to know which meant he couldn't live in the Citadel. If he was Noctis' fourth though, there was nothing they could do to stop him being told.

"Okay, sample away," he sighed, opening his mouth for the cheek swab. He winced slightly when a few strands of hair were pulled, silently clipped his fingernails and then held still as a vial of blood was drawn. For a normal person, taking that many samples was overkill, for an once MT it was standard, not that there really was a standard since he was unique. He then took the offered sample cup and walked off to the bathroom, returning it sealed and in a bag.

"I'm really sorry about this Prom." He put the samples away as Prompto smiled wearily.

"I know Cor."

"How's your photography coming?" he asked, relieved when that perked Prompto back up and they were soon surrounded by photos as Prompto showed him the best of the lot. The kid had real talent and he was determined to make sure that potential was nurtured. He'd noticed that Prompto hadn't put in any applications for further education and he had a feeling he knew why. He would not let Prompto be drive out of the city due to xenophobia and the crazy cost of living. Besides, who knew what certain people may due if they discovered he was trying to leave, he could easily see them jumping to conclusions and assuming he was returning to Niflheim with information on the city and the Prince. He was not going to let that happen.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I posted a non-slash one shot with werewolves and vampires if you're interested, called We've Always Known. Let me know what you think please._

**Chapter 4**

Prompto gasped and then groaned as the tension released, lying on the portable table Ignis had set up in his living room. He'd been stripped to his underwear and then told to lie on his stomach. He hadn't had a massage since he finished therapy and he'd forgotten how good it felt to have the scar tissue moved, it hurt a little sure, but if it lessened the adhesion then he could take the pain. He knew it would be a lot worse if the scars hadn't received massage in the months post-surgery. Ignis worked carefully around the scars from his surgery but added more pressure as he worked his way down his spine, arms and legs. He felt tension he hadn't been aware of just melting away.

Noctis chuckled from where he was curled up on the couch. "Told you Specs is the best."

"Mmm…." It felt sooo good, he didn't think he could move even if he had to. Eventually though, it had to end, and he slowly rolled off the table and yanked his sweatpants back on before collapsing next to Noct on the couch.

Ignis packed up the table and oil, smiling indulgently at the two teens. "Please let me know when you would like another Prompto, your scars need more work to help loosen up."

"I don't want to be a bother," he tried and Ignis pinned him with a look.

"You aren't," he promised, going to wash his hands before donning his gloves. "I am offering my help in ensuring your optimal help."

"Okay, thanks Iggy."

"You're quite welcome."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor placed the file on Regis' desk, face blank unless you knew him really well, which Regis did.

"That bad is it?" he asked as he took the file, not sure he wanted to look.

"It appears this idea has been circulating for some time," Cor admitted, enraged by what he had found. As a child, Noctis had called him Uncle, still did occasionally. He took any threat to his boy very seriously, either of his boys. Those who would consider this would be the ones who would try and stop Noctis' friendship with Prompto and especially his becoming the Prince's fourth, despite technically having no say in that.

Regis opened the file and began to read, blanching white in horror before his eyes hardened in rage. "It seems I have been lax in reminding the Councillors of their place," he commented mildly, and Cor felt the urge to flee. Many forgot that under the ever present calm was a King who had and could face down an army alone thanks to the magic of the line of Kings. He was not easily angered but once he was it was safest to flee. There were signs of such a temper in Noctis, though hidden even deeper in the physically frail teen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They lent against the rail overlooking one of the cities canals, eating ice cream and enjoying the oddly warm day for the season. Noctis was dressed in dark grey pants and a green shirt, a jacket on top and a cap on his head. He looked nothing like the Prince in the outfit, letting him walk to the canal two streets away from Prompto's home. Noctis was distracting Prompto from the fact that his test results would be coming soon, even though Prompto thought they were only to clear him for being allowed to visit Noctis in the Citadel. Noctis knew how important the results were and he was nervous. Would he be forbidden contact if Prompto carried even latent genes, despite Prom being their fourth? If anyone tried he would fight it, he knew Prompto would never harm him, he belonged with them.

They finished their ice creams and began walking along the canal, chatting about school and the upcoming solstice while Prompto took photos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor received the sealed envelope and picked it up, he knew Noctis was with his Father in the pools, so he headed down there to find them. He reached into the water and slapped the wall, knowing the noise would carry and soon the two royals surfaced, swimming to lean against the edge, Noctis' eyes widening when he saw the envelope.

"Prom's?" he asked, and Cor nodded, removing his shoes to sit with his feet in the water.

"Shall I open it?"

"I feel horrible doing this behind his back," Noctis muttered.

"I know son, but better to know now, before trying to explain anything. Go ahead Cor."

Cor unsealed the envelope and pulled out the papers within. The top ones dealt with things Noctis didn't know about, comparing various results to previous tests so he put them aside until he came to the extensive DNA work and sighed.

"Uncle Cor?"

"Eighty percent Human, twelve percent Harpy and eight percent Unknown," he read out.

"Oh," Noctis whispered, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Would the magic take? Would it kill him? bring out the Harpy or even the unknown, and how could it even be unknown?

"Twelve percent is not a lot Noctis," Regis offered.

"Yeah but the Unknown takes it to twenty percent, that's one fifth total," Noctis pointed out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've never seen a test come back with Unknown," Regis admitted, sharing a look with Cor, something about the MT process? Or something else they didn't know about Niflheim?

"How often do we run tests on those from Niflheim?" Cor asked and Regis nodded, that was true. What else may lurk on the other continent or its waters?

"So what does this mean?" Noctis pushed, he was scared for Prompto. What if something brought the Harpy genes from dormancy to being active? Would it be enough to physically transform him? Mentally? He could lose his best friend. He never wanted to see those happy blue eyes cold and hard with hatred for him.

"That we move carefully," Regis answered gently. "I believe the magic will take, it may take more to overcome those aspects, it may not. Anything we do will be his choice, fully informed." He did wonder if the boy would open up to Noctis about his own truth in exchange.

"Not yet," Noctis shook his head. "I'll talk to him during the holidays. So…if he wants to be alone to think or even… he won't be forced to see me every day in class right off."

Regis thought Noctis was not giving Prompto enough credit, but his son did not know the secrets Prompto held. "Very well, now, you have a session with Gladio soon, don't you?"

Noctis groaned but lifted up and Cor offered him a hand, helping him from the water. He left them to dry off and dress.

"I would like to meet with Prompto first."

"Regis?"

"It is about time I met the boy and I want him to know that it is his choice to tell Noctis or not, that he will not get in trouble if he does. The need for secrecy was impressed quite deeply after all."

"Where?"

"His home, I do not wish to make him any more uncomfortable than necessary."

"I'll set it up, I won't tell him you're coming." Cor picked up the other pages to look over. "No obvious changes from his last tests beyond hormone levels within normal ranges for a teenage boy."

"Good," Regis nodded and then dove down, wanting to make the most of his last few free minutes for the day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was nervous, Cor had called, he was coming this afternoon. The test results must have come through. He knew it was silly, he felt no different so surely nothing had changed, right? He grabbed a bottle of Cor's favoured juice and put it in the fridge to chill, making sure he had some snacks available as well. No one would ever guess he was addicted to chocolate, but Cor had a real sweet tooth. The knock came and he went to the door, grinning at Cor but then frowning as he spotted a man with him…a man dressed casually yet with a knee brace and beard….his eyes went wide in shock as he recognised him from the TV…

"Breath Prompto," Cor gently nudged him inside so they could come in and then led him to the couch.

"I….you…King?"

That got a warm chuckle as the King removed the cap he had used to help hide his identity. All Prompto could do was watch as the King settled himself in his Dad's armchair while Cor went to the kitchen to get them all drinks. "Relax Prompto, this is an informal visit, you are not in any trouble," the King spoke gently.

Prompto forced himself to take a deep breath and then another. "Your majesty," he finally got out and the King smiled.

"Please, Regis will do. As I said, this is an informal visit." Regis accepted the glass from Cor and Prompto took his own, glad his hands weren't shaking.

"About…my tests?" he chewed at his bottom lip as Cor sat beside him, leaning into him a little.

"Your tests were fine Prom," Cor immediately told him, catching the glass as Prompto sagged in relief.

"Oh, good…that's good," he whispered, it was a relief. He'd thought they were, but how would he really know?

"Indeed," Regis agreed before sipping at the juice. "I thought it time we meet properly."

Properly? They'd never met at all, had they? He considered it. He'd been told the King had ordered him not to speak of his past, that the man knew everything…he just hadn't realised he'd actually seen him at some point. "You saw me? When Cor brought me here?" he hated the idea that the King had seen him like that. No…there had been another time, he had half thought he'd dreamed it, off the King being there as he recovered, confined to the bed and connected to a mass of tubes and monitors, unable to do anything for himself, even his breathing had been controlled by a tube down his throat. He'd liked to think the King had been there and now it seemed that was real and not wishful thinking. The King had stared at him and he hadn't understood what he was seeing back then but now he knew it had been sadness and compassion.

"I did, at that point we honestly thought you would not survive," the King admitted.

So he'd seen him while he was going through the withdrawal, wonderful, not just after. Prompto didn't really remember anything after he'd begun vomiting up Scourge but apparently he'd nearly died many times before his body had purged it all and had begun responding to the treatment to bring his fever down and rehydrate him. He'd seen that and had let Noct hang around him? He glanced up at the King…Regis but there was no disgust on his face or in his eyes, no pity either…just compassion, like when he was a kid. "I'm sorry you saw that," he whispered.

"I am not," Regis told him gently. "I have seen your strength and will to live. I also know of the odds you overcame due to the attack, though I did not see you then. I am glad you were able to share your story with Noctis, that you have been a friend to him these last few months. He has lived an isolated, lonely, life since he was injured."

"I...uh…"

Regis smiled softly at him and he blushed, ducking his head. "Noctis does not know of your past before Insomnia. Hiding it was an effort to keep you safe, to allow you to grow up as normally as possible. However, you will be an adult soon, able to make your own choices. For now, you have my permission to tell Noctis and his retainers. It is up to you if you do and who among them you tell if you decide to."

"Oh," Prompto was shocked. He could tell Noct? Did he want to? He didn't like keeping secrets from his only friend but…he was also terrified of losing him. How could Noctis want to be friends with an MT? Even if physically he was pretty much human. He knew mentally he still wasn't quite normal. "But…I'm not normal. I've got a barcode, a port…I take photos cause otherwise I get itchy for a gun…"

"Prompto," Regis called, and he closed his mouth, hands clenched together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing the boy babble about what made him 'not normal' in his own eyes hurt. It seemed there was more left mentally than he had believed, he had left such things to Cor. He'd known of the barcode and port obviously; those had been in the initial reports. He had not known the poor boy still felt the urge to shoot, though it did explain the ever present camera Noctis had mentioned. He glanced at Cor, torn…for the boy sake he had gone through therapy to break his training…but for the Kingdom and his sons safety, would it now be better to let him use that training? Or would such a thing destroy Prompto? Could he find a balance between who he had become and what he had been born to be? "If you wish to test your skills, Cor can take you to the Crownsguard shooting range."

Blue eyes went wide in surprise. "I..I…thank you? I don't know…"

"Testing your skills will not destroy you Prompto, even working on them regularly won't," Cor spoke up.

"How do you know that? What if there's more buried in my mind?"

"I don't believe it. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I…I'll think about it?" he said, and Regis nodded.

"Perhaps one day you will consider applying to the Crownsguard," Regis offered as he stood, he had meetings to attend soon and would need to get back in time to change. Prompto scrambled up to let them out, bowing awkwardly to him before they left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed on the couch, he couldn't believe it. He'd met the King! He had seemed so…normal, except a few times his tone had been impossible to ignore, Regal. His love for Noctis was obvious as soon as he began speaking of him and he hated that he felt even the tiniest bit of jealousy. He was so lucky to have been given parents at all, even if they were rarely home since he had regained the ability to look after himself.

He had permission to tell Noctis the truth about him. could he do it? What if Noctis turned on him? the attack that had nearly killed Noctis had been arranged by Niflheim, though they had never publicly admitted it, which meant there had likely been MT's involved. Even if they hadn't been, they were the frontline troops in every battle, killing Kingsglaive and Crownsguard by the dozen. Unlike the forces of Lucis, they seemed never ending thanks to the way they were made and not truly born. Even if Noct accepted what he was, could Iggy? Could Gladio? Or would they see him as a threat, try to separate them? He didn't know what to do.

The idea of holding a gun again, of shooting, even if only at target sheets…it scared but also excited him. if he could be sure of his skills, his ability to not give in to old training….he could help keep Noctis safe, could joining the Crownsguard which would enable to remain in the city and give him the funds necessary to find his own place. It scared him, what if he got lost in seeing targets everywhere? What if he wasn't as strong as Cor and the King believed? He'd lose everything then; he'd have to be locked up or killed to keep others safe. He'd worked so hard to be a normal person, so hard that he hadn't detected his attackers until it was too late. Could he find a middle ground?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Got plans for the holidays?" Prompto asked as he leant against the railing. He didn't know why Noctis was so fascinated with the canals, but he thought it was far too cold.

"Just the usual. There's the usual party and Dad will spend Solstice itself with me in our apartments. Will you be working more?"

"I picked up a few more shifts. Will you be able to come over at some point, there's some stuff I need to tell you," he couldn't help fidgeting a little at the admission. He was really going to do it; he was going to tell him everything and pray he wouldn't leave.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask to come over because there is something I need to tell you too," Noctis admitted from where he was leaning beside him.

One week of school left before vacation began and Prompto was glad for the break but he was nervous. What could Noctis have to tell him? Should he tell his secret first, in case Noctis wanted nothing more to do with him? He spun as he heard Noct gasp, saw his white knuckled grip on the rail. "Noct?" He shifted, wrapping an arm around his waist, were his legs paining him? They'd been out too long; they should have gone back ages ago but Noct had been feeling so good. "I've got you, let's get back to the house."

"Can't," he gasped out. "No time," he wasn't making any sense.

"Should I call Iggy?" he asked and Noctis nodded.

"He…augh! He'll come…get you…it's okay Prom. I'll…be okay," he whimpered and then used his grip on the rail to pull up.

"Noct?" He asked in confusion as Noctis pulled away and then vaulted the rail. "NOCT!" he screamed in terror as his best friend leapt into the canal. He scanned the still water, but he could see no sign of the Prince as he scrambled for his phone, dialling Ignis' number. What had happened?

"Scientia," the absent answer meant Iggy was busy and hadn't checked caller id.

"He jumped! He was in pain and he jumped."

"Prompto?" Ignis sounded surprised and Prompto heard him give apologies then a door closing. "Calm down, tell me what happened," he commanded and Prompto forced himself to breath.

"We were at the canal, Noct likes it. We shouldn't have stayed so long without his chair…he was in pain and he...he jumped in. I can't see him," he choked back a sob.

"It's alright Prompto, just keep breathing. Can you make it home?"

"Can I…you have to find Noct!"

"Noctis will be fine. Right now I am concerned for you, you need to get home. I will come pick you up and bring you to the Citadel where what happened will be explained and you can see for yourself that Noctis is alright. If you can, pack an overnight bag," his soothing voice helped calm Prompto a bit.

"O…okay," he started walking, stumbling occasionally.

"I shall be there soon," Ignis promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hung up with Prompto and dialled Gladio, informing him of what had happened and to expect Noct's arrival via the pools. He walked swiftly through the halls, sending the King a message with what he knew had happened. He got in the car and drove for Prompto's home. He found the door unlocked and the ground floor empty, so he headed upstairs only to find Prompto in his bedroom with a duffle bag, sitting on the floor with his arms around his legs. "Prompto," he called gently, kneeling down. A glance showed that he had packed the bag at least. "Come now," he held his hand out and Prompto stared blankly, worrying him before he blinked.

"Iggy?"

"It's me, have you got everything you need?" he asked gently and Prompto nodded shakily. "Then let us leave," he reached out and helped the younger boy to his feet, taking his bag for him. they headed downstairs and Prompto looked over at the couch where Noctis' chair sat. "I'll come back for it once I have you safely in the car," Ignis told him, leading him to the car and getting him secure in the passenger seat. He then returned to grab the wheelchair and Noctis' school bag and uniform jacket. If he had been in his chair this would not have happened, was Noctis taking too many risks with his extra freedom? What would have happened if they had not been near one of the cities canals? He had risked being exposed had they been on the walk to or from the canal. Did Prompto have the upper body strength to carry Noctis if such a thing happened? Would he have even tried, or would he had 'freaked out'. He packed them in the car and then drove them to the Citadel. Noctis' plan to tell Prompto over the holidays would now have to be brought forward. He only hoped that once past his panic and shock, Prompto could accept them.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Prompto followed Ignis into the Citadel, he felt so confused and scared for Noct. He didn't know what was going on, barely noticing the grandeur of the building around him. he'd been on a public tour once, before he ever met Noctis, but that had been the public areas while Iggy had brought him up an elevator from the garage into what was obviously not the public sections. They entered another elevator but this one took them down…below the garage?

"Prompto," Ignis called and he blinked, that sounded like he'd been calling his name for a while. "Noctis has fought hard to allow you to know the secrets you will soon be told."

"I'd never betray him," Prompto told him immediately and Ignis smiled softly. He followed Ignis down a hall and then the older male was pushing open a double door and Prompto stepped in only to stare in awe. The room was mostly water with walkways cross the room. There was a section in front of them that was solid, with benches, two doors he guessed led to changing rooms and a massage table all set up. "This is…" he didn't have words for it.

"Pretty amazing?" a familiar voice offered and Prompto looked around wildly before spotting the head of wet black hair and he moved over, dropping to his knees besides where Noctis was resting on his arms, body in the water.

"Noct…" he choked out. He was okay! "You….I thought….what happened?" he reached out shakily for his best friend, fighting back tears of relief.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis saw the tears in Prompto's eyes and felt utterly horrible for scaring him so badly. He'd been feeling so good that his transformation triggering had come as a total shock and he'd had no time to think. When Prompto reached out he hesitated but then lifted a hand to take him, squeezing gently and he saw his friend frown in confusion. He fought the urge to tense or pull his hand away as Prom looked down at their joined hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto gripped Noct's hand and felt him squeeze back gently but then he looked down, frowning, something felt strange. Yeah, he was expecting his hand to be wet but… his skin was way too cold, and he felt something sharp resting against his skin. What he saw had his eyes widening in shock and he remembered Iggy's words outside…Royal Secrets…he took a shaky breath. "Noct?" he whispered as he stared at the sharp claws on Noctis' hands and were those scales?

"I was going to tell you over the holidays," Noctis whispered in return. "I… promise not to scream?" he asked and Prompto nodded, not sure if he could speak. "Scoot over," Noctis told him, releasing his hand to brace on the edge and Prompto shifted away.

He watched as Noctis pulled himself up onto the side, blinking as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Noctis had lost his shirt at some point since diving into the canal, rivulets of water running over his skin. His eyes followed the water down Noct's body to his bellybutton but then smooth skin with a scattering of dark scales became fully covered in scales, tapering into a long tail which was still partially in the water. He looked up at Noct's face, noticing now that hidden in his dark hair were pointed fin-like ears flicked slightly. He searched Noct's face, noticing something seemed different about his pupils before moving down again. He didn't just have a tail, he had fins. Seeing him looking Noct twisted slightly to let him see his back, revealing a fin that trailed down his spine, down towards the mass of scar tissue from his childhood injury.

"Breath Prompto," Ignis' calm voice reached him, and he realised he was almost hyperventilating, feeling gently but firm hands on his shoulders and he struggled to breath.

Noctis had a tail… and half remembered stories came back to him, things he'd been taught as a child, stories of the monstrous, inhuman, Lucian Royals. Mixed with those were the old myths his Mum had told him at night, reading from a children's book. Of the beautiful mercreatures who would draw sailors in and drown them.

"Prom?" Noctis called his name softly and he looked back up at his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn't know what to do but stay still and let Prompto look for as long as he needed, but he saw blue eyes going to wide, his breathing speeding up until he was gasping, and he didn't know what to do. Thankfully Specs stepped in and Prompto's breathing gradually slowed. "Prom?" he called softly, scared that he wouldn't be able to accept him, to accept them. His friend lifted his head to look at him and Noctis felt his heart break as he saw pupils dilated with fear, slight tremors shaking the lanky body.

He fought back the hurt, recalling all of his lessons….fear was a normal first reaction, even if the person knew you. This was a shock for Prompto that had come with no warning. He slowly slid back into the water to give him space, resting his arms on the ledge. Ignis had shown him the kind of stories people told of their kind, of the seducers who used men, the tricky savages who drowned and ate humans… Prompto likely knew those stories too and it would make sense for him to remember them now.

"Prom," he called again, and his friend looked at him again.

"N…Noct?" Prompto stammered and Noctis winced, how much worse would it be if he saw Noctis' teeth?

He slowly offered his hand again. He licked his lips but knew he had to talk to him, just hoping he didn't run at seeing his sharp teeth. "Please Prom, I'd never hurt you," he swore. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you over vacation and then show you. I know I look scary," he swallowed hard. He started as he felt warm fingers hesitantly brush his, but he kept totally still. "You're my best friend Prompto. I know what the stories say but I've never drowned someone. Never eaten anyone either."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Noctis slip back into the water, glad for the space, fighting the urge to run. How far would he get when he didn't know the Citadel? Noctis called his name again and he forced himself to make eye contact, seeing something…fear? Why would he be afraid? Prompto was the one outnumbered and on the edge of the water. He could swim, he'd done hydrotherapy as part of his recovery, but that water looked a lot deeper than any therapy pool and in the water he would be at a massive disadvantage. He hated that he stammered on Noctis' name and then a cool hand was offered to him again even as Noctis spoke and he struggled to listen as he promised he would never hurt Prompto. So this was the secret he had been planning to share over vacation. Hearing Noct admit he knew he looked scary, hearing something in his voice he slowly reached out, brushing cold fingers with his own, feeling them shake but unable to stop it. He felt Noct freeze in place at his touch even as he rushed to assure him he'd never drowned or eaten anyone.

Could he believe him? He glanced down at their hands, resting there but barely touching and then he forced himself to meet Noctis' eyes again. He really was afraid…of Prompto's reaction? He forced his hand to move further, to really hold Noctis' hand. He could feel small scales scattered over the skin, the claws and…webbing between the fingers but the rest of the skin felt normal, other than the temperature. He ran his fingers carefully over the scales and webbing, touching the claws that had replaced the blunt human nails he usually saw. He forced himself to think rationally and if he did then the claws and teeth made sense. If Noct was…was a merman or something…then he likely was adapted for the sea which had a lot of bigger fish and predators. You couldn't cook food under water either which meant catching and eating fish raw.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once Prompto had his breathing under control, Ignis remained silent, observing the two. He could feel Noctis' fear and he shared it. He had come to care for the blonde and he knew Gladio had as well, which made sense if Prompto was meant to be their fourth. The thought of him rejecting them…it would hurt. He listened as Noctis bungled his way through an explanation that didn't actually tell Prompto much and he found himself holding his breath when Noctis offered his hand and then Prompto reached back to at least touch his. He felt a surge of hope as Prompto slowly and gently explored Noctis' hand, seeing the slight tremble in pale fingers. It had to be a good sign right? If he was utterly disgusted surely he would draw back, not explore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at his hand as Prompto ever so gently touched the various parts that were hidden when he was in human form, or the spelled blanket was over his 'legs'. He lifted his arm a bit as fingers moved down to his wrist, letting Prompto explore as much as he wished, staying silent because he didn't know what to say. Prompto's skin felt hot, even though he knew he wasn't, but it didn't hurt, it felt kind of nice. He lifted up a little as Prompto's hand moved down his arm to his neck, skimming over his currently closed gills and then up to trace over his left cheek and then back to his ear which flicked at his touch, and Noctis shivered slightly. Prompto immediately pulled his hand back, brow furrowed in concern and Noctis smiled with his mouth closed. "Can't really control them," he admitted softly.

"Sorry," Prompto whispered and it was a relief to hear him say something.

Noctis slowly reached his hand out and up and Prompto froze, eyes locked on his fingers, but he didn't try to pull away. So he rested his hand against Prompto's face, ever so careful of his claws. "It didn't hurt," he promised.

"Is this real?" Prompto asked. "Or a really weird dream?" he licked his lips, obviously nervous and Noctis laughed shakily.

"Real," he assured him.

"You can breathe?"

"Yeah," he tipped his head to show the closed gills better. "They close or open depending on if I'm under the surface. Question were good, right?

"Noct…what…."

"The popular term is merman," Ignis spoke up quietly to keep from startling Prompto.

Prompto turned slightly to see him. "Are you?"

Ignis nodded. "Yes, as is Gladio. Although I gained my form from my connection to Noctis while Gladio was born as one."

"Why are you telling me this?" Prompto asked and Noctis shifted to grip the ledge, ready to push himself up and out again.

"Noct," Ignis chided.

"I'm fine Ignis," he argued and Prompto looked between them.

"What?"

"Breathing above water is fine, leaving it when he cannot shift back is not a good idea for more than a minute or two at a time," Ignis answered before Noctis could insist it was fine.

"What?" Prompto's eyes widened. "Noct stay in."

Noctis felt a flash of relief at the concern in Prompto's voice. He sighed, almost pouting, he wanted to be out with them. He knew why Iggy was staying out, his form would be even more startling than Noctis'. Gladio would be no better, his form even more predatory looking. Better Prompto only see him until he could get used to such things. He offered his hand again and smiled when Prompto took it. Prompto was pretty physical, slinging an arm around his shoulders when on the couch, lying side by side in the grass, he hoped he could accept that mers preferred even more contact. It wasn't sexual or anything, they just thrived off being able to touch each other. A lack of physical contact could have detrimental effects after too long. "I'll be fine," he tried to argue but Ignis glared.

"You've been pushing yourself too much Noctis."

"What do you mean?" Prompto demanded and Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"The injury to Noctis' back did not just physically harm him, it damaged his magic. It has left him unable to control his transformation. His control has improved, which is why he has been allowed to attend school this year. The blanket he uses has powerful magic in it that hides the changes when he transforms while also keeping her mer form supported despite being on land."

"The pain attacks?" Prompto asked and Ignis nodded. "Noct stay in the water."

"Shall I come in with you?" Ignis offered and Noctis glanced at Prompto. "Ah, yes…."

"What?"

"Mer forms are all different, although they do tend to run in families. My form may be…even more shocking for you to see," Ignis admitted and Noct could hear the discomfort he was trying to hide.

"I just wanted Prom to be able to look and touch," he admitted softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto blinked at that, he had been willing to hurt himself just so Prompto could try and come to terms with this? What did Iggy look like if they thought it'd freak him out more? Did he want to know? Listening and talking…he still acted like the Noctis he'd come to know. Maybe all those stories were wrong…and he knew better than to believe anything the Empire had taught him. He slipped his free hand down to feel cool water, it felt different to the therapy pools, so he guessed it was saltwater which made sense. "I was meant to be an MT," the words were out before he realised and they both looked at him, obviously confused.

"Prompto?" Noctis pulled himself higher up.

"I wasn't born, I was made in a lab." He removed the wristband and bared his barcode to them before pulling off the bandana around his arm. he reached for Noct's hand and he gave it immediately, dark blue eyes still showing confusion. He pressed Noct's hand to the skin, feeling it give way, to reveal cold metal and Noct's eyes went wide in shock. "I take photos because it keep me from reaching for a gun I don't have. They…they gave us a number, not a name, trained us every day, failure meant termination. They'd strap us to tables and inject this black sludge…the Scourge…and it burned so much. My eyes were purple when I first came to Insomnia….Cor saved me. He was investigating the facility and I was slated for decommissioning. If he hadn't taken me I would have died. Technically I pretty much died a few times in the Citadel medical facilities. Without the treatments my body was rejecting what they'd done to me. I don't remember much, just flashes till eventually I woke up with a tube down my throat and wires everywhere. I had no control of my body, couldn't even breath without help. But I got better and the Argentum's adopted me after a while. All that's left is the port and barcode. I was in therapy for a long time, I didn't know how to act around actual people, how to be a person," he stopped talking, not looking at either of them but then Noctis was pulling and pushing himself up even higher, wet arms wrapping around Prompto, soaking hair resting against his heart, and he froze in shock. Didn't Noct get it? He was less of a person than any merperson. He heard odd noises coming from Noct and he realised they would probably carry well under water. He felt a firm, dry hand grip his shoulder, Ignis' body pressing against his back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This was what was missing from your file, I knew what the Marshal told me was a fabrication, but I never imagined…" Ignis whispered, shocked. Everyone knew of the strange troops the Empire favoured, joked about them being empty….except apparently they weren't. They started out as babies and then were slowly stripped of their humanity in labs and training. That Prompto was seemingly normal, happy….that he could interact with people…it was a miracle and just showed how strong he was. "I cannot imagine the horrors you have gone through…and then the attack…you are one of the strongest people I know," he told him, and he felt the boy sag between them, shoulders hitching with the attempt not to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis rubbed his cheek against Prompto's shirt, wishing he wasn't wearing it. "Iggy's right," he agreed. He did wonder if this explained the unknown result in his tests. "It doesn't matter where you were born or why. You're Prompto Argentum, Crown Citizen and my best friend." Feeling skin give way to cold metal had been a shock and he'd been glad Prompto couldn't see his face for a few seconds since he knew that had shown, that and fear. He'd wondered just how much metal there was and was relieved it was just whatever was in his arm. he let go, sinking back down, as Prompto pulled away from them, wiping at his eyes. He hated being stuck in the water, wanting to be out there where he could really give the blonde a proper hug.

Prompto looked at him and obviously saw what he wanted. "No way dude, you are not hurting yourself for me." That got a chuckle from Ignis and Noctis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Prompto looked between them and then at the pool and Noctis straightened a bit…surely he wouldn't be willing so quickly? "How deep is it?"

"This bit's pretty deep. There's a shallower section across the room with a shelf for sitting," Noctis answered, working to keep the hope from his voice even as Ignis' eyes widened slightly behind his glasses.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing there was a shallower section he came to a decision. Noctis had taken his secret so much better than he had the whole mer thing and he hated himself for it. Noctis couldn't come out of the water but there was no reason he couldn't go in, right?

"Prompto, no one expects you to be comfortable with this so quickly," Ignis offered and he grinned at the Adviser.

Maybe not…but he'd never forgive himself. "I didn't pack my swimsuit though."

Noctis offered a shy smile at that and pointed over to the doors. "There should be some regulation ones that'll fit you…if you're sure?"

"I can swim, hydrotherapy was part of getting use of my arms and legs back. And you wouldn't let me drown anyway."

"Never," Noctis swore seriously.

"Very well, I shall find you a pair," Ignis got up and Prompto followed him to the massive changing room. "You don't have to do this. You have been through a massive shock today."

"I know," Prompto whispered before yanking his shirt over his head, not like Ignis and Noctis hadn't seen his scars already. He caught the glance at his arm and held it out to him. "You can touch it," he offered and Ignis glanced at his eyes before reaching out to gently probe at the sight, eyes widening as the skin gave way to reveal the metal port.

"I assume it's water proof?"

"Yeah, wouldn't work if we got electrocuted or anything in the showers," he managed a small smile and Ignis nodded, handing over a pair of black shorts. Prompto stepped into a stall and quickly changed, putting his things in a locker that Ignis opened for him. He then led him to another section, and they found Noctis already there, obviously sitting on the ledge. Prompto looked down to see where it was and took a deep breath before stepping down onto it, slipping down further the sit on it.

The water was cool, but it felt nice. He glanced at Noctis and then shifted slightly so they were side by side, feeling scales against his leg, it was different but not scary. A hand brushed his and he took it, glancing over to see a small, happy smile on Noct's face. They sat like that for a while before Noctis let go and lifted his arm, moving it behind Prompto and he leant against Noctis, letting him wrap his arm around him. Yeah, there was still a little bit of his brain screaming at him that he was going to be pulled under and drowned or eaten, especially with the coolness of Noct's skin on his, but he could ignore it. He let his head rest on Noct's shoulder and felt Noctis tip his head to rest against his.

"Thank you," the words were barely audible, but he still heard them, and he reached across Noct's body to take his free hand and pull it so that Noctis wrapped him up in a hug. They settled quietly like that and Ignis retreated with a smile of relief.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Noctis sat on the shelf, feeling utterly content to have Prompto almost curled against him, his arms around the blonde. He'd really thought for a few moments that he was going to lose his best friend and then to hear the truth about his past… he needed to give Cor something really nice as a thank you for rescuing Prom and brining him to the city. Hearing how he'd nearly died several times hurt and he did wonder what else they had done to him. if he hadn't been born…then who were his 'parents', did he get the harpy DNA off them or was that added in the lab with the 'unknown'? Should he tell Prompto what they had found in his tests or was it too soon?"

"Hey Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't move soon I'm gonna freeze, water's a little too cool for me to sit too long."

"Oh, right, guess that means you want to get out," he started pulling back, knowing he was stuck awhile longer unless Specs got his chair and the blanket.

"I said I need to move to keep warm," Prompto offered quietly and Noctis sat up fully, looking at him as he realised what he was saying.

"You mean it?" he asked shakily, this was more than he could have hoped for so soon.

Prompto grinned slightly. "Well I'm already in here, might as well, been a while since I last swam though."

"I won't let anything happen," Noctis promised solemnly. He slowly slipped off the shelf and then offered his hand to Prompto who took it even as he pushed off the shelf as well, legs kicking to keep his head above the surface.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched in happy surprise as Prompto took Noctis' hand and moved to tread water, the water was a fine temperature for them, but it was a bit cool for a human, especially when just sitting. Those in the Glaive who did not have a mer form still had enough of the magic to not be bothered and so he had forgotten about that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned at Noctis and then flipped onto his back to float a little, getting used to the buoyancy of the water before he dunked his head under and then surfaced, shaking his hair out. He didn't say anything about Noct holding his hand the whole time as he got used to being in the water again.

"Trust me?" Noctis asked.

He could hear the slight hesitancy, hating that he'd put it there but unable to have helped his reactions. Everything he'd been taught as a child screamed to say no, the same part of him that longed for a gun, but he'd gotten good at deflecting that part of him, first through a camera and now he would do the opposite of what it wanted. "Yeah," he squeezed Noctis' hand. It wasn't like he'd been any safer sitting on the shelf than he would be in the open water after all.

"Take a deep breath," Noctis told him, so he did and then Noctis was gently tugging him under the surface before they were moving through the water, Noct pulling him along at speeds he would never be able to reach himself.

After a while he tugged at Noct's hand and then they were ascending and he gulped in the air as they surfaced, unable to stop grinning. "That was awesome!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was careful not to swim full speed as he pulled Prompto through the water, until he felt him tug at his hand, so he quickly surfaced, watching as Prompto gasped in air…he was grinning!

"That was awesome!"

His words had Noctis laughing, relieved that he wasn't scared by the speed or the risk of drowning if Noctis didn't let go.

"You're fast."

"That wasn't even full speed," he boasted, unable to help grinning back at his best friend.

"Wow," was all Prompto managed to say. "You're incredible," and then he blushed and Noctis felt his own cheeks flush a little at the compliment.

"I'm not the one who looked past all the legends to get in the water with a mer."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis shook his head in amusement at the boys. He did wonder how Prompto would take Gladio and his owns forms as they were far more alien than Noctis'. They would have to work up to that, while Gladio's was the more predatory, it may be the best to reveal next. They would also need to begin easing him into the parts of their lives they had hidden from him before. he would need to be taught about the true history of the Lucis Caelum line and the war with Niflheim…and the truth of his own mixed heritage. How were they meant to tell him that he carried the blood of one of their worst enemies? What would they do if that DNA ever became active? Would they be able to fight past thousands of years of instinct if it did? Would Prompto be able to hold on to who he was if it did? Harpy's…well their name was rather indicative of what they were like, they were vicious, cruel and violent. And he didn't think that just because they were at war, they acted the same to the humans within the Empire as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed Ignis through the halls, paying a lot more attention now that he was sure Noctis was okay. The Citadel was truly amazing, it felt old but not cold. His hair was damp from the long swim and he felt a little chilly, but it was nothing a hot shower wouldn't take care of. He could have showered in the dressing room, but a group of Glaive had been coming in and it had made him self-conscious so Ignis had bundled him out of there quickly with the promise of a shower in the room he'd be sleeping in. he blinked as they entered an opulent hallway and then Iggy was unlocking a door and ushering him inside what looked like a multi-room apartment. It hit him then where they were. "This is Noct's."

"Of course, where else would you stay?" he smiled. "Guestroom is here, I'll begin dinner, take all the time you wish," he showed Prompto into a room bigger than the one his parents used when home. "The bathroom is fully stocked with anything you made need."

"Thanks Iggy," he slipped inside and put his bag down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He dug out some clean clothing but left his toiletries in it, going to see what was already in the bathroom, all way better brands than he could ever afford.

He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and stripped off to get in, letting it soak into aching muscles. He was definitely unused to swimming anymore. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, still trying to get his head around everything. Merpeople were real and his best friend was one of them. how had it been kept from the general populace? Then again, everyone but Noct only transformed in water, that daemon attack had really messed things up for him. Did knowing all of this change anything? He leant against the wall, staring up at the tiled wall. The Empire obviously knew because they wouldn't be telling the MT kids bedtime stories. He wondered if that meant the war extended underwater somehow.

He sighed and began scrubbing down, removing the salt from his skin. He hated the Empire and he would not let his childhood training influence his life. No…Noctis, Iggy, even Gladio, they were his friends, human or not. He would not let knowing about their other nature affect that. he did remember Ignis saying he hadn't been born a mer which was interesting, and he wondered if he'd be willing to explain more. Skin beginning to go red, he got out and dried off before dressing and then heading out to find Iggy in the kitchen, cooking, and he grinned at seeing Noctis sprawled on the couch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked up at Prompto left the spare room, unable to keep from grinning back at him. He'd been nervous about how he'd react now that he'd had time alone to think but now he felt bad for doubting him. "Did you try to cook yourself?" he asked, seeing the red tint to his skin and Prompto rolled his eyes, obviously unsure where he was allowed and Noctis patted the couch he was already sprawled on. He'd managed to change back, though his legs were pretty useless at the moment. Prompto lifted his legs and slid under them, as if they were at the blondes, fingers automatically digging into weak muscles, working out any knots in them and just helping keep them from tightening up. Noctis sighed and relaxed, feeling utterly content.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced over from the kitchen and smiled softly at the sight of the two on the couch. It was a good sign and he was happy to see them so relaxed after the stressful day they'd had. He was making Prompto's favourite green curry, figuring he deserved the treat after today.

Once sure the boys were fine he slipped away to report to the King in person on what had happened. King Regis' concern for both teens was obvious, as was his relief at how well Prompto had taken it.

Prompto ended up staying the whole weekend at the Citadel before returning home after school on Monday.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto got up and groaned, feeling his whole body ache. Great, just what he needed. With the temperature dropping he had been expecting it though. He staggered into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot, getting in to let the water pound into his spine. He glanced at his bed, so tempted to just crawl back in but he forced himself to dress and grab his bag, having a quick breakfast, with painkillers, before leaving, walking slower than usual.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned in relief when he spotted Prompto, he'd been starting to wonder if he was coming today, usually he beat Noctis to school. But then he frowned when he saw how the blonde was almost shuffling, back hunched a bit. He quickly wheeled himself closer. "Are you okay?" he asked in alarm, grabbing Prompto's bag before he could argue.

He managed a slightly pained grin. "I'll be okay. It's just the cold."

Noctis frowned before realising what he meant, pulling out his phone to text Specs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced down and frowned at the message.

"What's up Iggy?"

"Message from Noctis, asking to be picked up with Prompto."

"Now?" Gladio shook his head as Ignis pocketed his phone.

"Now," he agreed, beginning to walk towards the garage.

"Don't they have class?"

"Of course they do, however today is the first really cold day of the season."

Gladio frowned at him in confusion, what did the weather have to do with them wanting to skip and why was Ignis going along with it? "I don't get it?"

"One of the very few side effects from Prompto's attack is triggered by cold weather."

"Ah," and Noctis hated seeing those he cared about in pain. He got in the car as well, if the kid was in that much pain they may need help. He hadn't spent as much time with the blonde as the others but Noctis was insistent he was the fourth which meant he really did need to make more of an effort. for the most part he liked what he'd seen, the kid had not had an easy life and was working on top of school. He'd taken the truth about them pretty well too, despite Noct scaring him half to death with his leap into the canals.

They arrived at the school to find the two younger males waiting for them, Prompto leaning awkwardly against a wall, his schoolbag hanging from Noct's chair with his own. They both got out and approached, Gladio moving to the blonde's side. "How bad?" he asked gently, he knew the kid found him intimidating and yeah, he hadn't been sure of him at the beginning, but the kid had proven himself in how protective he was of Noctis, how much he helped him.

"I'm fine," was the muttered answer.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," Gladio snorted. He decided to save time and placed a bracing hand against where he knew the old wound was and then slid the other under Prompto's knees, lifting him easily. "You are way too skinny," he muttered even as the kid squawked and tried to argue. He caught Noctis smothering a laugh as they made their way to the car.

Gladio slid Prompto into the backseat and Noctis quickly joined him, reaching over to squeeze Prompto's hand. "Let Gladio carry you Prom."

"Have you taken anything Prompto?" Ignis asked as drove.

"With breakfast," he answered.

"Shall I call one of the Citadel on-call therapists?"

"I'm okay," he tried to argue, shifting slightly on the seat.

They pulled into the garage and Prompto rolled his eyes, almost sulking but he didn't try to get away as Gladio lifted him from the car, Ignis pushing Noctis for te extra speed. They didn't want to embarrass Prompto by having too many people see him. if Noctis was having a good day they could have simply let Prompto use the chair.

"What has happened?"

Prompto groaned and buried his face against Gladio's shirt as the King, Lord Amicitia and Cor approached down the hall.

"It's okay Dad," Noctis answered.

"Bad day kid?" Cor asked, moving to ruffle blonde locks and Prompto looked up, the three men seeing the signs of pain. He reached out and took Prompto from Gladio, gently rubbing his back with one hand. "Gym pool is heated; the hot water will help. Regis?"

"Go," Regis smiled at the boy. "I hope you feel better soon Prompto." With that the two men were gone.

Cor carried Prompto to the gym, the others following. He helped Prompto into a pair of swimming shorts and then into the heated pool.

Prompto hissed in pain but then slowly relaxed. He looked up to find all four watching as he let the heat soak in and begin relieving the pain caused by the cold. "What?" he looked up at them, feeling sleepy thanks to the meds and his body starting to relax.

"How can you stand that?" Gladio asked and Cor chuckled.

"Mers don't like hot water," he admitted and Prompto blinked.

"It's nicely warm, not hot," he clarified and then his eyes widened as he stared at Cor who nodded. "Oh…so are you…"

"Yes, or I'd be in there helping you," Cor promised.

"I will set up the massage table for once you're out," Ignis told him, going to get what he would need even as Noctis shifted from his chair to sit beside the standard swimming pool, though it was also saltwater rather than chlorine.

"Just don't fall asleep in there and drown," Gladio warned. "I don't want to have to dive in that after you." An hour later he was helping Prompto out where he dried off and then lay out in the table and Ignis went to work, being careful of the still tense muscles around the scars.

Once Ignis was done Cor got Prompto down on a mat to do his stretches and exercises to keep from cramping up, before Prompto fell asleep.

"Is it always that bad?" Noctis asked from where he'd moved to sit by Prompto, running his fingers through still slightly damp hair.

"That's the worst I've seen it since he came off the walking stick," Cor admitted softly. "He used to love winter before."

"Guess I'm lucky I don't get pain like that from the cold."

"I'll call him out sick from school for tomorrow at least," Cor told them. "Let him soak as much as he wants but makes sure he stays hydrated and eats at some point."

Ignis nodded, hydration was no issue for them when in water, but he remembered when he had been human, that staying in water for a long time, especially warm water, would cause him to need water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio walked into the pool area, grinning as he watched Prompto trying to dodge the splashing Noctis, the blonde spluttering at the salt water. He nodded at where Ignis was lounging, keeping an eye on the boys. It was good to see no signs of pain on the kids face as they played. None of them liked his reaction to the cold so Ignis had bought him an electric blanket and Noctis had managed to sneakily pay his heating bills, ensuring he could keep his house at a warmer temperature. Gladio had begun running with him when he could, helping him with his exercises as well, he did the same for Noctis, so it was no trouble. In fact, they had both boys working together when they could to save time. Now it was time for him to be introduced to another mer, and yes, they had asked Prompto this time and he had agreed. He caught the blonde's eye as he approached, bare foot and chested already. "Having fun?" he smirked and Prompto clung to the edge, looking half drowned.

"Water fights with Noctis suck!"

"Well what do you expect?" he laughed and Noctis pouted.

"Hey, you're worse," the Prince argued. He swam over to be beside Prompto, a steadying presence and ready to push Prompto out of the water if he freaked or anything.

"Ready for me?" Gladio asked and Prompto nodded, watching curiously. He grinned and then dove in, pants vanishing at the last second as he hit the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Gladio dive in, amazed by the way his clothing vanished magically, literally. He was a bit nervous since he remembered being told that Gladio and Ignis were more predatory and stranger than Noctis', but that didn't change who they were. He knew Gladio and he wouldn't hurt him, in either form. Gladio surfaced, keeping his distance and Prompto looked him over. The first thing he noticed was that Gladio's ears still looked normal, then he spotted the closed gills. He didn't have scales like Noct did but…his skin was tinted blue. He let his eyes look below the water line, seeing an elongated tail and the end of it…was flipped sideways compared to Noctis'… caudal fin. He'd started looking at pictures of marine animals, learning what everything was. There were two fins at the top of the tail area, one either side of his body, two sets of much smaller ones further down his body, one set close to the caudal. The two higher ones were pectoral fins, the lower… pelvic fins and…so he had some more studying to go. Gladio turned to let him see everything, showing of the brilliant blue colour of the top side of his tail and spreading up over his back, and he had a dorsal fin…a very familiar shape from a lot of movies… "Shark?" he asked and Gladio smirked.

"You're learning."

"Well that fin shape's kinda distinctive."

"And you have a thing for scary movies," Noctis added for him.

Gladio laughed at that, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. "Scared blondie?" he asked, teasing and Prompto found himself grinning back.

"I'd taste horrible," he offered and Gladio laughed again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio swam closer, happy to see the kid didn't tense or show any sign of fear, though Noctis stuck by his side, just in case. Humans had an instinctual fear of sharks after all, not that he blamed them, he knew the damage he could do, how much a full shark could do. "Now starts the fun."

"Fun?" Prompto frowned at his tone.

"Training. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be as at home in the water as on land."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're our friend and you've been seen with Noctis in public a lot, even if not officially. If something happens while you are with us, you need to be able to get to safety."

Prompto grimaced but nodded slowly. "Okay, what do I do?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis swam over to where Ignis was lounging, both watching as Gladio spoke with Prompto before beginning to work with him. "He didn't even flinch," he offered, proud of how far Prompto had come.

"Indeed, he is adapting very well to everything," Ignis offered a small smile.

"But you're still worried he'll freak over seeing you," Noctis pulled himself up and out of the water, changing back, pants appearing for Prompto's sake if he looked over. Casual nudity wasn't an issue for them, but he knew Prompto was body shy, it showed how much he trusted them that he didn't wear a shirt in the water and would strip down to underwear for Ignis to work on.

"We need to begin teaching him about the different social norms and behaviours, though he has noticed us all being more physical with him and has accepted it."

"Yeah…he doesn't just accept it Specs."

"He wants it. Have you met his parents yet?" he asked as if changing the subject and Noctis shook his head.

"I don't think they've been home once since the beginning of the school year," he admitted softly. "You think he's…touch starved?" It took him a second to think up the right term and Ignis nodded. Humans needed contact, not as much as them, but they still needed it and it looked like Prom might only be getting it from them. "I'm worried," he whispered and Ignis looked at him.

"Why?"

"His test results and that stupid unknown that showed up. What if the magic doesn't take…or worse?"

"There is nothing we can do Noctis, but believe that he will be strong enough when the time comes," Ignis offered and he nodded.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So this could go one of two ways: slash of the boys all together or remain brotherly only. Opinions?_

**Chapter 7**

Prompto lay on the floor beside Noctis, working on their homework, the tv on for background noise. Ignis was in the kitchen, cooking and Gladio was lounging on the couch, watching them work. There was two months left in the school year and as the time passed, Prompto became more and more withdrawn. None of them knew what to do about it, most teens couldn't wait to finish high school.

A knock sounded and Gladio got up to open the door to Noct's chambers, revealing Cor. He'd called the Marshal earlier, hoping he would have an insight into what was up with Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Good afternoon boys," Cor greeted them, instantly seeing what had them so concerned. He knelt down and reached out to ruffle bright blonde hair. "I've got a treat for you."

"Am I five?" Prompto asked, turning to look up at him and Gladio snickered.

"No. I've got the shooting hall booked, it'll just be us," Cor told him and Prompto's eyes widened, skin paling a little.

"What?" he sat up. "Cor…"

"You're learning to shoot?" Noctis asked, sitting up more slowly and Prompto looked away. "Prom?"

"I know how to shoot, I just haven't, not since coming to Insomnia. I told you, 'bout why I have the camera."

"There aren't many in the guard or glaive who use guns, it'd be good to see someone who knows how to use one. Can we watch?" Ignis suggested, thinking the support may be good.

"What?" Prompto stared at him with wide eyes, terrified, which obviously wasn't what the Adviser had been aiming for. "No! it's too dangerous."

"Prompto, I'll be there, I won't let anything happen," Cor swore, he thought he could use the support as well. He had the feeling he knew why Prompto was acting the way he was, when school ended so did the Argentum's support. If necessary, he would pay Prompto's bills himself, he would not allow him to be driven from the city.

"Promise?" he whispered, almost a whimper and Cor nodded solemnly, knowing what Prompto was asking, if he became a threat then Cor would do whatever he had to in order to protect the Prince. He didn't believe for a second that it was a promise he would need to keep. "Better grab my shoes…." He quickly left and the boys looked to Cor, worry clear in three pairs of eyes.

"Why is he so worried? It's been years, right?" Gladio asked even as he helped Noctis to his feet, letting him lean against him until he was steady.

"Prompto was in counselling for years, even once he was adopted and started school. His fear is understandable but I, and your Father, believe it is unwarranted at this stage. I won't tell you what it was like back then, what he was like, that's up to him. But…had the attack on him happened even two years earlier, he would not have been the one needing an ambulance."

That obviously stunned them and then Prompto came back, having changed clothes into a sleeveless shirt, barcode covered. Since they knew and didn't care he often took off the wrist band when in Noctis' rooms since Ignis had pointed out that skin did need to breath. "Ready," he offered, and they left, heading to a very different part of the Citadel, people occasionally staring at the group and they had shifted so that Prompto was safely in the middle and therefore mostly hidden by the taller guys. They were walking slow for Noctis' sake but Prompto obviously didn't mind taking their time.

Cor swiped his id card, unlocking the room and they went inside, all hearing Prompto suck in a breath as he looked around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This was where they learned to shoot? It couldn't be more different to where he'd learned and that was good, very good. It would help keep the memories where they belonged. Cor moved to one of the cabinets and opened it, removing the necessary equipment, handing out earmuffs to everyone. He then placed a gun down on a table across from a target and then stepped back. Prompto hesitated and then Noctis was gripping his shoulder, squeezing in support and he turned his head to look at him, seeing the confidence in dark blue eyes, Noct believed he could do this and a glance at the others showed the same surety.

He took a deep breath and walked over to where the gun waited, looking from Cor to the guys so he moved to be between them, if anything happened, Prompto would have to get passed the Marshal to get to them. he reached out, running his fingers over the weapon and then he couldn't help laughing slightly. "A Quicksilver?" he glanced at Cor who smirked before rolling his eyes. He'd never used one before, another good idea. He picked it up, feeling the weight and then he carefully stripped it down before putting it back together, then doing it again, fast. It felt so familiar to do it, something they had drilled in a lot. He slipped the ammo in and then raised the gun, taking aim at the target. He took a breath and then everything faded away till it was just him and the target and he fired once to test the weapon before firing until he was out of ammunition. He blinked and put it down, removing the ear protection, waiting for something…there should be….

"Prom?" Noctis called and he looked over at them, seeing Noctis' eyes widened slightly.

"Prompto!" Cor snapped and he blinked, looking at the Marshal.

"Cor?" His head ached a little, but why had Cor snapped at him? but he saw the man relax once he'd responded and then the man walked over to him and gently moved him away from the gun.

"You okay?" He asked and Prompto nodded before rubbing at his arm, no longer used to the recoil of a gun. Cor brought the target up for him to see and his eyes widened, only one shot had been slightly off, his first testing one, the rest where either through the heart or between the eyes. That was good…or wrong?

"How old were you last time you used a gun?" Gladio asked in awe and Prompto shrugged, uncomfortable and not liking the weird feeling. An arm wrapped around his waist and he sagged against Noctis before realising he wasn't having the best of days but then Gladio was there, keeping them both on their feet. He breathed in the scent of saltwater that always lingered around them, how he'd missed it with how often he and Noctis touched he didn't know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor moved in and gently grasped Prompto's chin, making eye contact with the boy, searching. He was a little off and that had him worried though the fact he had relaxed into Noctis' touch and was leaning on him and Gladio was a good sign, had some buries training kicked in then surely he wouldn't be doing that, would attack or remain stiff and awaiting orders. He looked a little confused but that wasn't too bad a reaction. "Breath with me," he coached the old lesson and Prompto easily fell into it. Cor had been involved in a lot of his early sessions in breaking the conditioning so Prompto was used to following his voice.

"Is he okay?" Noctis asked in alarm, tightening the arm around Prompto's waist. "Prompto?"

"Here," the blonde answered, turning his head to rest it against Noctis' shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Cor pushed.

"Okay…my head hurts a little."

"I think that's enough for today," Ignis offered and Cor nodded.

"There's no rush, if you want we can do this again, we'll move slowly so you don't get overwhelmed," Cor agreed.

"Sorry," Prompto whispered and Gladio squeezed his shoulder even as Cor moved in to steady him, leaving Noctis to Gladio.

"You did nothing wrong blondie," the Shield assured him as they left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto jolted awake with a gasp, barely biting back the need to give his unit number as he did. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, remembering when it was once shaved close to his head and he reached for his phone with shaking hands. He hesitated, torn over which number…..he hit dial and waited.

"Prompto? Is something wrong?"

"Iggy…." He gasped for breath, "I…I can't…"

"Prompto?" Ignis sounded alarmed now, there was noise in the background. "I'm coming, just stay on the line, talk to me," he urged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis yanked on clothing, not caring what it was and grabbed his keys, phone pressed to his ear as he ran from his apartment, heading for the garage. "Are you injured?" he asked, if he was it may be safer for Prompto to call emergency services.

"Pl…ease…."

"Try and slow your breathing down, you're going to hyperventilate," he kept his voice as calm as possible as he transferred to hands free in order to drive safely. Prompto's family home was not close to the Citadel and he worked hard to keep Prompto responding. At a red light he quickly texted Gladio, Noctis and Cor, depending on what he found he may need their help. He finally reached the small house and found it locked so he got out the spare key Prompto had given him for emergencies, rushing to Prompto's bedroom where he found him tucked into a corner, knees drawn up to his chest, blue eyes wide and glassy. "Prompto? Can you hear me?" he called softly, crouching down opposite the younger boy and he slowly looked at him, blinking dazedly. "That's it, you're safe, I'm right here," he whispered, reaching out slowly to take his phone and end the call, putting it aside before gently cupping a cool cheek. His other hand went to Prompto's shoulder, easing him forward until he slumped into Ignis' arms.

His phone beeped with incoming messages and he glanced down, seeing one from Cor and one from Gladio, likely Noctis had slept through his. Both said the same thing, bring Prompto back to the Citadel. He stood up, pulling the pliant boy with him, worried by how limp he was, having to take his full weight. Good thing being a mer gave greater strength, then again Prompto was rather skinny anyway. He lifted him up and set him on the bed before moving to pack a bag, taking it down to the car and returning for Prompto. He whimpered and clung to Ignis' shirt when he bent to lift him. "It's alright, I'm taking you to the Citadel," he promised, carrying him from the house. He settled him in the car and texted them back that he had him and would take him to Noctis' rooms since they were the largest and Noctis would want to be woken for this. They shouldn't have let him go home, not after his reaction to using the gun. He drove with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around Prompto's wrist. "Come on Prompto, talk to me," he urged gently and Prompto blinked at him.

"Iggy?" his voice was soft, lost but he sounded a bit more coherent.

"I'm here, you're alright," he pulled back into the garage and saw Gladio waiting. He got out and nodded at the Shield. "Give me a hand?"

"Of course," he moved in, kneeling down to see Prompto, undoing his seatbelt and lifting him from the car, feeling him limp in his hold, breathing too fast, eyes a little glassy but then a hand came up to clutch his shirt, that was good, right? "Hey blondie, I've got you," he whispered, carrying him towards the elevator as Ignis followed with Prompto's bag. They headed up in silence and walked to Noctis' suite, Ignis opening the door for him. they went straight through to the main bedroom where Noctis was buried in the blankets. Ignis pulled back the covers and Noctis whined but his eyes slowly opened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Specs?" he mumbled.

"It's Prompto, I need you to wake up Highness," he answered and that had Noctis waking up, pushing himself up as he saw Prompto in Gladio's arms.

He held his own out and Gladio gently settled the blonde into Noctis' arms. Noctis looked him over for injuries but there was nothing and he held him close to his chest, rocking gently. He ran a hand through sweat darkened hair, trying to offer comfort. "It's okay Prom, we're all here," he whispered as Prompto shifted to cling to him.

"Not dead," Prompto whispered and Noctis tightened his grip and Ignis and Gladio got into the bed as well, surrounding them.

"All very much alive," Noctis promised. "It was just a dream." He heard a soft knock and the Cor was in the doorway, frowning in concern.

"Is he alright?" Cor asked, walking over to rest on the edge of the large bed. Prompto whimpered and clung tighter to Noctis, as if afraid Cor would take him away.

"It seems he had a nightmare of at least Noctis being dead," Ignis answered, gently running his hand through Prompto's hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor reached out and gently tapped Prompto's cheek, getting the teen to look at him, seeing that he wasn't quite with them and he felt a flash of guilt. This was his fault; he shouldn't have pushed Prompto to try shooting. He should never have allowed Prompto to go home alone with how rattled he'd been. "Hey kid," he called.

"Cor?" Prompto asked. "I killed them…why didn't you stop me?" a tear trailed down his cheek and Noctis pressed his cheek against Prompto's, soft noises coming from his throat, trying to comfort him like another mer.

"It was just a dream Prompto, nothing happened. They are right here, with you," Cor assured him, but he shook his head. Cor frowned at that. "We need something to shock him out of this."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The pools, the cold water and my other form are something very real and not linked to the training room," Noctis offered and Cor nodded, reaching out to scoop Prompto up, feeling the kid burrow into his chest. Noctis threw back the covers and got to his feet, wavering, but he forced himself to move, one leg dragging and Gladio took his arm. they moved quickly and quietly through the Citadel, down to the pools and Noctis immediately dove in, Gladio following him. Ignis went to the change room and opened Prompto's locker, removing his swimming trunks and Cor quickly changed him, something he had helped Prompto with before during both of his rehabilitations. He then lowered him into the cool water and Noctis took him even as he gasped at the temperature change. Gladio covered his nose and mouth and then they dunked him fully under, surfacing quickly. Noctis was relieved to feel Prompto gripping his shoulder more firmly.

Prompto coughed and shook his head, eyes clearer, more alert, even as he shivered form the sudden temperature change. "Nnnoct?" he gasped, clinging tightly and Noctis smiled, flashing sharp teeth.

"Welcome back," he pressed their cheeks together again, clicking softly.

"Back?" Prompto looked around in confusion.

"You had a nightmare, thankfully you managed to call me for help, and I brought you back here," Ignis spoke up, kneeling at the side with Cor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto paled as he remembered the dream except it had all felt so real, the feel of a gun in his hand, the sound of the shots…Noct lying in a pool of blood, dark blue eyes fixed, face locked in an expression of confusion. Gladio yelling, summoning shield and sword, lunging for him, his bullets slamming into his skull and then Iggy…. He buried his head against Noctis' throat, fighting back tears, feeling Noctis' hand in his hair.

"Shh, it's okay, it wasn't real."

But it could have been. He knew he could do it, even after all these years, he could still shoot without even trying. He disgusted himself. He was a monster, something made to kill. Even with all of the help he'd been given over the years, it wasn't enough.

"You won't hurt us," Ignis reached out to gently stroke his cheek as Noctis hauled them onto the ledge. "You are stronger than anything the Empire did to you. It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything," he said firmly and Prompto looked over at him and Cor.

"Ignis is right, it was only a dream. I shouldn't have pushed you into it and I am sorry. You never have to shoot again," Cor promised.

Prompto felt ashamed and embarrassed, looking away but Noctis nuzzled at his throat, something that should feel threatening considering his teeth but felt comforting instead. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Gladio told him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he floated in front of them. "And don't go thinking you have to handle things like this alone, anything happens, and you call one of us, night or day."

Prompto looked at all the serious faces and nodded slowly, shivering and Noctis gently nudged him up to stand, Cor helping haul him out while Iggy wrapped him up in a warm fluffy towel.

"Let's get you warmed up and back to bed, good thing it's the weekend, you can sleep in," Ignis told him, pushing him towards the locker room and into a hot shower.

When Prompto got out he found clean pyjamas waiting for him, so he dressed and left the locker room to find Noctis being helped out, wobbling on shaky legs but he had shifted back. Gladio got out as well and Prompto kept his gaze averted, not comfortable with the causal nudity.

Ignis re-joined him and led him back up to Noctis' rooms, and into Noct's bedroom.

"Iggy?" he baulked and Ignis fixed up the sheets.

"You aren't sleeping alone tonight. We will all stay in here."

"I'll be fine, I don't want to be trouble," he denied and Ignis smiled at him, putting his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye and Prompto realised he wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was un-styled.

"You are not trouble Prompto. We all care about you and your wellbeing. Seeing you like that…being unable to help you snap out of it, was distressing. We all want you near as much to reassure ourselves as you. So get into bed, I'll get some hot chocolate for all of us."

"Yes sir!" he mock saluted and then yawned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slipped away and down to where he knew Cor's office was, smiling at Monica when she looked up.

"Good morning Prompto, the Marshal's in his office," she offered, and he nodded.

"Thanks." He walked past and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Cor called and Prompto opened the door, going inside. Cor looked up and smiled at him. "Prompto, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he shrugged and sat down. "I want to try again."

"Prompto?"

"I want to try shooting again. I don't want to let them win," he told him, trying to sound firm but knowing his voice was shaking a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just…not with the guys there."

"Alright, I'll work up a schedule. But if you get worse, I'll put a stop to it," Cor warned and he nodded, he'd expected that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lifted the gun and took aim, firing at the target, Cor standing within sight to the side, music playing in the background. The less like his childhood training it was, the better. He'd had some nightmares but nothing like after the first session. He stopped and removed his earmuffs, seeing the proud smile on Cor's face. he was beating them, like he had as a kid with the councillors help when he learnt to be a kid. Now he was learning to fight without being what he had been made to be. He would fight to protect those he loved, not as an MT.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis laughed and tossed popcorn at Prompto who put his hands up in defence before firing back. He was just glad to see Prompto was better, he suspected he was still practising with Cor but that was okay, as long as he was okay. Final exams were approaching far too quickly but they were done studying for the night. Ever since that night, they'd managed to talk Prompto into keeping some things in the Citadel and sleeping over and he thought that had helped him as well. His bed was massive so sharing didn't bother him, and there were nights he had to spend in the pools too so Ignis would stay with Prompto those nights. He knew what they were doing but he never complained, just looked a little awed that they would want to keep him company all the time.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Iggy!"

Ignis turned at the sound of his name and smiled as the blonde jogged towards him, he was moving much better now the weather was warming up. "Good morning Prompto," he greeted in return as the younger man fell into step beside him, walking close due to all of the foot traffic. "How are you feeling about your exams?"

"The hard ones are done, I like maths and science," he shrugged.

"Unlike Noctis," Ignis chuckled and Prompto grinned.

"He'll do fine. Not heading for the Citadel?"

"I have some shopping to do. On your way to work?"

"Just finished, turned around when I spotted you."

That explained the slight weariness he had detected. "Are you coming over this weekend?"

"Noct asked me to," Prompto glanced at him and Ignis nodded.

"An end of exams party I believe, food and video games," Ignis smiled at him.

"Why have an exam party when we both know he'll want a graduation one?" they both laughed at that.

"Have you chosen a university yet?" there were three within the city after all and he watched Prompto's good mood plummet. So they'd been right, it was the upcoming graduation that had been affecting his mood before Cor had started up the shooting practices.

"I uh…haven't applied."

"Why not?" he pressed and Prompto shrugged awkwardly. "I have seen your grades Prompto, you are more than good enough to get in."

"And pay for it how?" he finally asked, not looking at him. "I….I can't afford to live here Iggy, not after graduation."

Ignis' eyes went wide in shock. How had they not even considered that? No…Cor likely had, and he hoped the Marshal had a plan. "Well…why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I wanted to enjoy finally having friends for as long as I could," Prompto snapped, hands balled into fists.

Ignis took his arm, pulling him down a side street, away from the crowds, towards one of the canals where he knew there was a secluded coffee stall and tables with some privacy. He sat Prompto down and got two coffees before sitting down with him. "This is why you were so withdrawn. Surely you know we would help?"

"No!" Prompto shook his head. "I can't ask that. I won't use our friendship like that." he wrapped his hands around the warm cup but didn't drink.

"Well you aren't asking, I am offering. You are stuck with us Prompto and we will help you find a way to keep living here. You are the first friend Noctis has ever made, we were assigned to him and then became friends. We all care about you."

Prompto looked away, hands shaking slightly. "My first friends too," he muttered.

Ignis smiled softly at the admission and reached out to gently clasp his hands, stilling them. "We won't let you be forced out of the city," he swore. "Even if you end up in my spare room."

That got a laugh out of Prompto and he reached for his coffee to sip it. "We'd kill each other within a month."

"Perhaps," Ignis smirked. Room could likely be found among where the Glaives lived but they were mostly from Galahad and he wasn't sure the others in that sector would accept Prompto's presence. No, he wanted him closer to the Citadel, somewhere easily accessible so that Noctis could keep up his excursions out of the buildings, though they'd no longer have a private yard. Between the three of them they could easily afford a place for Prompto, if he would accept it. Noctis alone could afford to rent or buy a place for him. "Just worry about graduation, something will be arranged, even if you do end up on someone's couch for a week or two."

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes before slowly nodding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grinned and straightened Prompto's tie for him as the poor kid nearly vibrated through the floor. Ignis was dealing with Noctis across the room, several Crownsguard standing around. Thanks to the influx of people into the school for the ceremony, as well as the King's attendance, security was very tight. Prompto wasn't the only one fidgeting, Noctis couldn't sit still and it was obviously frustrating Ignis. "Alright, you're good to go, just don't mess up my hard work," he warned and Prompto grinned nervously.

"No problem."

Gladio went over and took control of getting Noctis ready so Ignis walked over to where Prompto was waiting.

"Excited?" he asked and Prompto shrugged.

"Sorta? Who likes high school? But…"

"It's a big change," Ignis finished and he nodded. "You will be fine, there's no rush in working out what comes next." Hearing the bell he smiled at Prompto and squeezed his shoulder before he and Gladio left them.

"Time to go," Noctis grinned and Prompto nodded. They left the side room to line up with the rest of the students, Prompto only three back from the front while Noctis was near the back. They filed onto the stage to listen to the speeches and then finally accept their diplomas. It felt like it took all night but finally a cheer went up and it was done. They had graduated!

"Good work kid," Cor ruffled the carefully styled blonde locks and Prompto dodged, trying to defend his hair as Noctis laughed.

"Dad," Noctis smiled as the King appeared even as the others quickly bowed.

Regis knelt down and hugged his son who hugged him back. "I am so proud of you," he murmured and Noctis' cheeks went red.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Now, I believe we have a dinner to get to?" The King asked and they were soon in the cars, heading back to the Citadel where a sumptuous feast awaited in celebration.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around the room he'd grown up in, feeling lost as he took in the bags and boxes. Considering he'd lived there all his life, there wasn't a lot there. Iggy was packing up the food in the kitchen since it was his and leaving it to spoil even if it had been bought with money from his parents would be a waste.

"Okay?" Gladio asked as he walked into the doorway and Prompto looked over at him, unsure. He walked into the room and looked around, all of Prompto's photos and posters were gone from the walls, the desk bare, the closet open and empty, it wasn't a lot for a decade of living there. Lack of feeling like a real home maybe? It'd probably taken the kid a while to feel like he could collect things as well. "Let's start loading up, okay?" he waited for blondie to nod before picking up the heaviest looking box.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto dove into the cool water, surfacing quickly and shoving his hair back off his face, looking around. He knew better than to rely on sight though, he didn't have the finely tuned senses they did but he could still pick up some stuff, most people never tried and that was why they trained him to feel changes in the water. He yelped and barely got his mouth shut before he was yanked under, glaring at a grinning Gladio before he was let go to surface and breath.

"You're getting better," Noctis called as he joined them in the pool and Prompto groaned, two on one just wasn't fair when didn't have fins!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wheeled himself into the apartment, looking around and seeing the work that had been done to it. It was fully accessible so he could get around on bad days but also so Prompto could manage easily in winter if he had one, despite the excellent heating in the building. The best things? It was only five minutes from the Citadel and most of the other tenants were Crownsguard, ensuring Prompto's safety. He looked back as Prompto followed Gladio inside, watching blue eyes widen even further. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's…..guys…" Prompto dropped the bag he was carrying.

"The building is secure and many of the other tenants are Crownsguard. The apartment has been set up to make things easy for both you and Noctis. The lease is in your name, but the rent is being covered co-operatively," Ignis explained as he began unpacking the kitchenware he had decided were the 'basics' Prompto needed.

"By?" Prompto asked and Gladio smirked.

"Us, Cor, and…the King," he answered and Prompto's jaw dropped.

"What?" his voice jumped at least an octave.

"Dad likes you and he could help. He wanted to buy the place outright for you, but Cor talked him down."

"Oh," he whispered as Gladio shut the door and Noctis stood up to help him unpack.

Frames had been bought for the photos that had been pinned and taped to the walls of his childhood bedroom, so Noctis began unpacking them and putting some on various shelves. They'd told Prompto the place had come furnished and technically for him it was, they'd just supplied the furniture. Prompto hauled the bags into his bedroom while Gladio began unpacking the rest in the main room. Hopefully, he would fill the apartment over the next few months, maybe a year, make it a real home for himself.

It didn't take them too long to unpack and then it was time for pizza and videogames.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto calmly took out every target, making some incredible shots to do so. He was dealing fine with shooting now, no longer needing the music or anything else to help him remember where he was. Whether or not that would last if was in an actual fight, Cor didn't know. Next session, Ignis would be joining them, then Gladio and finally Noctis. There would be no rushing or pushing like that first time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto walked towards home, smiling to himself. The first day of class had gone really well and he'd enjoyed it. He was doing some mechanical classes, some math and some photography. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do once he was finished but he had time to decide. As long as it kept him close to Noct and the others, he'd be happy.

Noctis was really busy now, taking on more duties, but not as busy as he would be if he could control his transformations and actually walk all the time. all of the time Prompto spent at the Citadel these days meant he'd heard the whispers, people concerned about Noct taking the Crown and not being able to hold the Wall. It was silly, he knew Noctis could do it, people just needed to learn to look past the chair.

They still met up at least every second day, even when Noct wasn't there, Gladio would be, to keep training him in the water or in the gym. He was trying to teach him to use a sword but Prompto didn't think it was going to well. He definitely preferred being at a distance and guns gave him that but it also put him at a disadvantage and he knew it which was why he kept turning up for the lessons. He used to be good at fighting, he knew Cor kind of blamed himself and the counsellors for his attack, that they had done too good a job of turning him into a normal person, but he didn't blame them. by partway through therapy that had been all he wanted, to be like the children he saw from a distance out the window and in the movies and books Cor brought him. He had buried everything he could of his old life, scared of it, and he'd done such a good job he'd never seen them coming. Maybe it had been the right thing to do back then but now it was safe to begin un-burying it all. He knew who he was, combat abilities couldn't change that. He had people to protect now as well and he needed the skills to do so. He no longer spaced out or had headaches which they all took as a good sign and the nightmares were infrequent and easier to wake up from.

He liked his apartment, even if he had been rather overwhelmed by it at first, he should have expected it when Iggy had told him to let them deal with things. He could never have afforded it, even if he worked ten jobs. He knew why they'd picked it, they wanted him to be safe and it was close to his new University, which was covered by a scholarship. It made getting to the Citadel a lot easier, he could walk there now.

He hadn't heard from his parents once since moving out, but he'd gone by the house and seen the for sale sign a few weeks after. It looked like they either weren't coming back at all or would stay elsewhere when they did. It made sense; they were so infrequently in the city that a house made no sense. It was weird but…it did hurt that they hadn't called even once, not even as congratulations for graduating or to tell him to leave or anything.

He waved to a member of the Crownsguard who was leaving as he walked into the building and the woman smiled, waving back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke up and smiled, cuddling closer. He loved the nights when all four of them shared his bed, it felt right. He could feel Specs at his back, an arm slung around his waist. Prompto had shifted during the night, now sprawled on his stomach, his head on Noct's stomach, legs over Gladio who had been at the blondes back till he moved. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through wild hair, grinning when it bounced back slightly. His hair was just as chaotic as Prompto could be. He glanced at the clock and groaned, why was he awake so early? Oh…yeah, he had that breakfast thing today. That meant he needed to get up soon, but not just yet, the alarm hadn't gone off yet.

He'd shared a bed with Specs and Gladio for years, but it had never felt as right as it did now. How did his Dad deal with having had this once but not anymore? He'd seen one picture of his Dad, Clarus, Cor and two other men whose names he didn't know, and his Dad never mentioned. They had to have died before he was born or when he was little because there was no way they could have left.

Noct felt Ignis' arm tighten around his waist as he began to stir, hitting the alarm before it could go off and then he grinned at the surprised look on his face. "Morning Specs."

"Good morning Noctis, how long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," he whispered and Ignis glanced over, smiling at the way Prompto was sleeping. "Not sure how to wiggle out without waking him."

"His classes are wearing him out," Ignis admitted as he sat up and then shifted to lift Prompto enough to let Noctis get out from under him. they crept out of the bedroom to get ready for the day, leaving the other two to sleep since they had nothing to do except some pool training together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto picked up his pace slightly, he was being followed and there was no one around. He'd been stupid, too complacent and now he might be in trouble. He needed a job in a better part of town, so he didn't have to spend so long on getting home. He'd taken a short cut and was close to one of the canals, but he had only just gotten into the better areas, surprisingly he hadn't picked up his followers till then which was a little confusing. Hearing the footsteps increase in speed he grabbed the railing with one hand, flinging himself up and over, dropping down onto the concrete sidewalk along the canal before breaking into a run. It meant he was isolated but gave him a clear run into the heart of the city and close to the Citadel.

It took a bit, but he heard the thuds of others joining him and he swore under his breath, not taking the time to look back as he focused on running. He hissed as something slammed into the back of his leg, stumbling, throwing his hands out to turn the fall into a roll, pushing back up but now limping. Whoever they were, they meant business. He heard laughter and glanced at the water, considering. The canals were kept clean so that the various mers could use them, but the water was cold and deep, and he was now bleeding. He finally glanced back and saw five guys about his own age, he could deal with five untrained guys, right? There wasn't really any other option, so he turned, prepared to stand his ground, seeing the obviously expensive clothing they were wearing, so not likely to want his wallet or camera.

"Dirty Niff," one of the guys sneered and Prompto mentally rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed.

"What do you want?" He asked, keeping his voice calm, trying not to escalate things.

"All of you out of this city or better yet, dead," a second stated and Prompto shifted his stance slightly, those words made this really serious.

"I don't want any trouble."

"I've seen you! In the paper…with the Prince," the third gasped, now looking wary, so at least one of them had some sense. "Guys…"

"With the Prince? What's a dirty Niff like you think he's doing with the Prince?" the first cut in again.

"He's my friend and I'm a citizen on Insomnia. I can't help where I was born." He ducked as thug one swung at him, grabbing his arm to push him further away. With the first swing the others closed in and he was forced on the defensive, he wasn't used to multiple attackers at once anymore and he tried to drag up the memories of childhood training. He cried out as a strong hit his upper spine, right over the old injury. He struggled as arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms down, slamming his head back, hearing a nose break. He swung the injured leg back, trying to hook it behind his opponents knee to pull him off balance. He choked as a fist landed in his stomach, fighting back the urge to throw up. He screamed as something cracked and then he was let go, falling to the concrete where he forced himself to remain limp, eyes closed, breathing as shallowly as he could.

"What the hell? I think you killed him!" Thug three, the one with some sense yelped.

"Dump him in the canal, he'll wash out to sea with the rest of the trash," number four or five finally spoke up and Prompto mentally swore.

He'd been hoping they'd just leave him. He was trying to gather the strength to do something when he was suddenly being shoved, and then there was nothing beneath him and he took several deep breaths, fighting the reflex to gasp as he slammed into cold water, forcing himself to hold the breath but he couldn't swim, neither leg kicking enough to take him to the surface. He was going to drown after all that work with the guys! He tried to use his arms but the blow to the spine had weakened him and he was sinking….the need to breath growing and then he felt something hit his head and everything went black as he gasped in water.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Did no one like Night Woods? One review at ffnet and one at AO3. _

**Chapter 9**

He looked at the missive from Regis, scowling. How dare they threaten Noctis. Perhaps he had been away from Insomnia for too long. Had the Council forgotten about him, about who he was? It seemed it was time for him to return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis didn't particularly like using the canals but he was in a hurry. He swam along the bottom to ensure he remained unseen. He was due at the Citadel, he was going to join in a training session with Noctis and Gladio, Noct had been having a good week and he wanted to train. Ignis would be stopping by Prompto's apartment on the way to see if he'd like to come and watch.

He stopped and stared as something hit the water up ahead and then he saw something sinking….blood…he smelt blood in the water. He sped up as he realised it was a body…hoping it was alive and then he saw something that had his blood boiling and fear filling his veins…wild bright blonde hair. He reached out, wrapping limbs around the limp body, seeing the blood seeping from wounds, pulling him in close. He felt for a pulse, finding a weak one. He reached into the Armiger and fit the piece into Prompto's mouth, activating it, watching his lungs expand as air was forced in. it was a good thing all emergency kits carried the equipment necessary to keep a human alive underwater. He took off at top speed through the canals, activating the comm device he carried and calling for a medical team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn't move, everything hurt, heavy… he could feel air being forced into his lungs, like when he'd been stabbed or sick, but he wanted to cough and choke…water…he'd been in water. There were arms around him….or something….he struggled to open his eyes. Had a Glaive found him in the water? He managed to move his hand, and that was not human skin holding him…smooth, narrow. He tried to make a noise but there was something in his mouth, whatever was giving him air. He fought harder and finally opened an eye, looking up as he struggled to focus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced down as he felt movement, watching as one glassy blue eye opened, unfocused. He shifted a hand to run through the blonde hair, just like he had when Prompto had a nightmare about his childhood, hoping he would recognise the touch. His other eye opened, and they slowly focused on Ignis and he saw the younger male recognise him, relaxing again in his hold. A weak hand lifted to the breather and Ignis took it, shaking his head. "No," he said and even though Prompto couldn't speak under water, or the language of their kind, they'd been teaching him to recognise simple words. His eyes fluttered, obviously fighting to stay conscious.

He felt his comm buzz but ignored it, too focused on keeping Prompto secure and getting to help as fast as possible. He felt a faint touch to a tentacle and glanced down to see his hand curiously touching, trying to make sense of things. He shifted his grip on Prompto slightly, stroking his hair gently. You're safe, getting you help, he mouthed, and he saw the hint of a smile around the mouth piece before Prompto touched his chest and Ignis knew he was fighting the need to cough up any water he'd inhaled.

He entered the tunnels beneath the Citadel, finding Nyx and Crowe waiting, seeing their eyes widen at the body in his arms.

"What happened?" Crowe demanded.

"I don't know, he was thrown unconscious into the canal. If I hadn't been running late…"

"Hey, don't think about that," Nyx warned. "We've got a full medical team standing by." He led the way into the pool closest to the medical wing of the Citadel and they broke the surface.

Crowe reached over and pulled out the mouth piece and Prompto immediately began coughing to clear his lungs, groaning in pain. "We've got you kid," she soothed as they moved to the edge where the doctors reached down to pull Prompto out and get him onto the gurney.

He curled up on his side, hacking and coughing, bleary eyes meeting Ignis' as the mer pulled himself part way out of the water, several tentacles becoming visible. Prompto's eyes went wide and then he smiled slightly, a hand reaching out to Ignis before going limp, his eyes rolling back. The doctors quickly moved the gurney out of the room and Ignis finished hauling himself out, quickly shifting back to human form.

Ignis pulled out his phone and dialled. "Noctis, it's Prompto. He's in the medical wing, it appears he was attacked and then dumped in the canal."

Ignis stood outside the room Prompto was in, watching as the doctors worked on him once he'd given a report to Nyx, including the location of where Prompto had been dumped. He heard running and looked to see Gladio and Noctis, the Prince stubbornly holding on to his Shield as they moved.

"Iggy!" Noctis called in relief at seeing him and he quickly wrapped an arm around Noct's waist, letting him see into the room. "Who did this?"

"I didn't stop to look," Ignis admitted. "We must hope the cameras caught them, or Prompto can give us descriptions.

"How bad is it?" Gladio asked and Ignis shook his head.

"He was conscious and recognised me," Ignis told him. "He breathed in water before I got to him and he was bleeding."

They moved back as the door opened to reveal a doctor.

"Is he okay?" Noctis demanded immediately.

"He's alive," the doctor was quick to assure him.

"But?" Gladio asked and he looked between the three of them.

"His left knee is badly damaged, and he breathed in a considerable amount of water. Most of the blood loss was due to a head injury which is a concern, although he appears coherent and aware, which is a good sign. The main concern is an old injury to his upper spine, he took a very hard blow to the region, we have him immobilised until we can run scans to ensure no further damage has been done."

Ignis tightened his grip on Noctis as he blanched. No one knew like Noctis did how debilitating a spinal injury could be. "Can we see him?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Of course, we've given him a mild sedative to keep him calm. but he is conscious." He led the way into the room and Noctis moved to take Prompto's hand, squeezing gently, feeling slight pressure in return even as Prompto's head shifted on the pillow and he forced his eyes open.

"Nnnnn…oct…"he slurred.

"Shh, don't try to talk. We're here, you're safe," he promised, using his free hand to push still damp hair back from his face. He looked over as several Crownsguard entered, taking up guard positions. "What's going on?" he asked.

Cor walked in and they all glimpsed the anger on his face as he saw Prompto, the Marshal walking over quickly. Prompto stared up at him, obviously only semi-conscious but he still managed a faint smile. "There was a camera, we have their images. It's only a matter of time before they're caught."

"I want to see."

"Noctis…"

"No Gladio, I want to see what they did to him."

"Very well," Cor agreed. "Your Father is on his way to discuss all treatment options. While magic is uncertain with head wounds, it is better at things such as limbs."

Noctis nodded, if they could use magic quickly enough it could save Prompto from surgery or limping on that leg for the rest of his life.

"Until we know more about the reasons for the attack, we'll be keeping him and all of you under guard," Cor added, and they nodded in understanding. Prompto had been seen with Noctis enough that they attack on him could be a prelude to a move against Noctis or any of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slowly opened his eyes and blinked, he recognised this room…when he'd nearly died from withdrawal from the treatments….why? he tried to move his hand to find it trapped and looked down to see a head of fine black hair resting on the bed, a pale hand wrapped around his. Noct, it was Noctis. He looked around more and spotted two men outside the door, guarding it. What had happened? He licked dry lips and tried to reach for a cup with his free hand only to knock it over and Noctis jolted awake, confused for a second before his eyes widened and he smiled.

"You're awake," Noctis whispered, sounding utterly relieved even as he squeezed his hand. "How do you feel?"

Prompto grimaced. "W….wa..te" he broke off coughing and Noctis got up, pouring a new glass.

"Here, small sips," he warned and Prompto nodded, sipping gratefully at the liquid.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked, don't you remember?" Noctis asked, retaking his seat and Prompto's free hand, careful of the IV in the back of it.

Attacked? He grimaced as it began to come back. "Iggy? In the water."

"Yeah, he brought you here. He was on his way to your place to invite you to watch a training session. If he hadn't been running late and decided to use the canal shortcut…."

"M'okay," he smiled tiredly, at least he thought he was.

"You've been out for a week. Dad fixed your knee with magic but they uh…they hit you in the back. The doctors had to go back in, they kept you sedated till last night."

"Damage?"

"They got it all, you'll just need some therapy again when they let you up. You really need to stop getting hit in the back before we both need wheelchairs," he managed a shaky smile and Prompto squeezed his hand. "They got footage of the attack and Cor's tracking them down, they won't get away with this, not like last time," he swore and Prompto nodded tiredly. "Get some more sleep, one of us will be with you all the time," he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stepped cautiously into the room, looking around, seeing the signs of Noctis practically having moved into Prompto's room. He saw the younger man in the bed, watching something, but then he looked over and smiled.

"Iggy," he called and Ignis forced himself to approach the bed.

He hadn't seen Prompto since he had woken from the sedatives. Despite his acceptance of the others, Ignis had been nervous over his reaction to him. Though he wasn't sure how much Prompto even remembered. "You look a lot better."

"Not bleeding anymore," he grinned and Ignis chuckled.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, looking forward to starting therapy…again."

"You'll get through this lot too," he promised and then Prompto reached out and weakly to grab his wrist. Ignis could feel the tremor in his muscles and he moved closer, gently removing his hand to place it on the bed. "Don't move too much Prompto," he soothed.

"Thought you were leaving," he muttered.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course," Prompto answered, promptly. "I remember and I'm not scared of you. Cephalopod, right?" he asked and Ignis blinked before nodding.

"Octopus would be the closest," he admitted.

"You thought I'd be scared of you…because of tentacles? Iggy…" he reached out to him and Ignis hesitated but then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning in to hug him and Prompto hugged back shakily. "You're my friend," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,

Iedolas causally put the paper down and picked up the next. It was always useful to remain informed over what the public in Insomnia was being told. He stared at the headlines and then at the picture of the victim….wasn't that interesting. He pressed the intercom. "Summon Verstael Besithia immediately." This could be very interesting and useful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis waited silently as Prompto stared at the part of his testing that had been kept from him before.

"I…I don't understand…" wide blue eyes looked from him to Cor.

"The war, as you've learnt is about more than what the average citizen knows. Niflheim is ruled by a several clans of Harpies and the Emperor himself is an Isonade, a shark-like creature with a tail covered in barbs, that grows to incredible size. Both species are the natural enemies of merpeople," Ignis explained and Prompto went even whiter.

"I….I have harpy in me?"

Noctis hated hearing that tone back, just like when he'd been telling them about being a clone. He walked over and grabbed Prompto's hand, squeezing. "It doesn't matter what's in your DNA. Just like the whole MT thing doesn't matter. You're one of us," he swore, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Finally, he felt Prompto squeeze back, nodding slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Verstael looked down at the photograph and then the file he had brought up. So, the stolen clone had survived and integrated itself into the Prince's inner circle. Did they think the clone was no threat? How foolish. He smirked; every clone carried a piece of him within it. In a way, they were all his children, at least until they were fully converted, it kept them under control. He had wrongly assumed the clone dead, or he would have acted before.

With the attack, it was likely he was recovering within the Citadel itself, that was very handy indeed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio hauled Prompto out of the heated pool where he collapsed into the chair, breathing heavily. "Hey, don't push it blondie."

"Gladio's right Prom, you can't push too hard or you'll set yourself back," Noctis agreed with his Shield, wheeling himself over. Sitting so long at Prompto's bedside had not been good for his own back but he hadn't cared. He tossed Prompto a towel and he began drying himself off.

"I know," he muttered, he just hated feeling weak again when he'd come so far. He rubbed his hair down and the dropped the towel, moving to do his stretches when his stomach cramped and he groaned, doubling over.

"Prom?"

"I don't…oh…" he curled up and Gladio moved to his side.

"Easy, breath through it," Gladio soothed and Ignis appeared with a heat pack to try and help relieve it.

"S…some…thing's wrong," Prompto groaned, hand gripping Gladio's arm.

"Noct, call the medics," Ignis ordered and Noctis pulled his phone out to make the call while Ignis and Gladio eased Prompto down onto the ground.

He cried out in pain, writhing and they held on to him as he began screaming.

"Prompto!" Noctis threw himself out of his chair and crawled over, cupping Prompto's face in his hands, seeing the pain and fear in his eyes. "Hey, look at me, focus on me. Medics are on the way, you need to stay calm," he told him firmly but gently.

"N…N…." he screamed again. He jerked and Noctis moved to cushion his head on his thighs.

"I'm right here," he promised and Prompto's eyes rolled back in his head, body convulsing. And then Noctis felt his blood freeze in his veins. "No…." he whispered. "Get my Dad, now!" he yelled to the guard outside. "Hey, come on Prom, look at me. I need you to focus on me," he begged.

"Noct?"

"Something's gone wrong," he choked out. "It's active." He looked back down to see Prompto trying to focus on him. "That's it, I'm right here. I know it hurts but you have to stay awake, you have to fight it. It's…it's the harpy DNA, it's waking up. I don't know what it'll do to you, so you have to fight it, please. We can't lose you," he told him, seeing the terror in his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked up at where Noctis was kneeling, seeing Noctis with tears in his eyes as he stared down at the writhing Prompto. Could Prompto never get a break? Could they do anything if the harpy DNA was really activating? What would it do to him? Prompto was eighteen years old, practically an adult, with a firm personality and emotions, would that override the instincts and mentality of a harpy? He could see it, the bright blue of Prompto's eyes darkening, the hands Gladio was holding down clawing at the ground and leaving marks which human nails shouldn't.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your Majesty!"

Regis turned to face the approaching Crownsguard. "What is it?"

"The Prince needs you in the rehab room."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but there was screaming. Amicitia and Scientia are with him and Argentum for a physio session."

Regis' eyes went wide and then a hand grabbed his arm.

"Then dawdling would not be a good idea at all," his companion offered and then they were gone.

Regis stumbled slightly as they reappeared in the room to see Prompto writhing on the ground as the others held him down, Noctis cradling his head, speaking softly to him. "Noctis?"

"Dad, help him, please!" Noctis looked up, tears running down his face and Regis warped over, looking down at Prompto only to freeze in horror.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He moved to join them, looking down at a blonde boy with familiar features. He saw his eyes darkening towards black. He knew what this boy was…but he had thought he had wiped all the facilities out, years before this one would have been created. It seemed the program had been restarted and somehow one of the clones had come to be not just in Insomnia but within the Citadel itself and with Noctis' group.

Noctis glanced up and his eyes widened. "Uncle?"

"Hello, my boy," he smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair, he hadn't seen Noctis since he had begun recovering from the attack.

"Can you help him? He's my best friend, our fourth."

Well, he hadn't seen that coming. He knelt down beside the writhing child, studying him. "Do we know how much harpy he carries?"

"Twelve percent, but also eight percent unknown, the rest registered as human," Ignis answered, tersely, shocked by his presence, but there was also hope in his eyes.

"Can you help?" Noctis begged.

"I know no way to stop an Awakening," he admitted. Merperson, harpy, no matter what species once it began it couldn't be stopped. "Have you bonded yet?"

"No….he's only known the truth about us for a bit over a year," Noctis whispered as Prompto screamed again, Gladio straining to hold him down.

"N…..No…c…t" the boy forced out through clenched teeth.

"I'm here," Noctis whispered, gently stroking his hair.

"H…ur..ts…"

"I know, just keep fighting, stay with us."

He watched him trying to sooth the clone, to give him the strength to fight against his own genetic makeup. "You need to initiate the bond Noctis, quickly."

"Will that stop this?" Gladio asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it is the best chance. Even if it doesn't, if the three of you can anchor him he may be able to hold on to his sense of self." That was a guess and the odds were against them, but it was the only chance the boy had. If he turned fully, lost himself to the creature within, they would be forced to kill him or lock him away for life.

Noctis nodded and shifted with a grimace to be sitting, Gladio helping pull Prompto up in Noctis' arms. He cradled Prompto to his chest even as Gladio restrained his hands. Blue eyes were now all but black, finger nails more claw than anything human.

"S…Sto..p….it," he begged, surprising the two older men, that he was still that coherent.

Regis knelt slowly, his brace clinking against the hard floor. "You are stronger than this Prompto," he told the boy, reaching out to grip his wrist gently but firmly.

"No…le..t…hurt…"

That surprised him, was the boy saying what he thought? Asking them to keep him from hurting anyone. "How old was he?" he asked and Ignis looked up at him. "When he was rescued from the facility."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Seven," Noctis answered gently, placing a hand over Prompto's heart. "This will feel weird," he warned, "it might hurt, it's not meant too but I don't know…" he looked for some sign that Prompto understood and his head jerked in an attempt to nod.

"T…tr..trust," Prompto got out and Noctis managed a shaky smile before reaching for his magic, praying it would work. They couldn't lose him, if this didn't work then they would have to try something else. He would never give up on him. Prompto grit his teeth to hold back another scream, locking eyes with him and he let the magic flow.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Thanks to those who helped me come to the decisions needed for this chapter_

**Chapter 10**

"T…tr..trust," he forced out without screaming seen Noctis smile back shakily. Prompto grit his teeth to hold back another scream, locking eyes with Noct's, even as he struggled to lock his muscles, to stay still. He could feel Gladio holding his arms, the King's hand on one wrist, that left Iggy to be pinning his legs. It hurt so much! He just wanted the pain to end. The King's hand vanished.

"We're here," Noctis whispered and he felt the hand over his hear press down hard.

He screamed, back arching as ice water poured through his body, battling the flames of pain. He was unaware of his body thrashing wildly as they struggled to restrain him without hurting him. All he was aware of was the contrasting powers trying to rip him apart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis bit back a sob, fighting to keep his hand in place as Prompto convulsed in his arms, his Dad and Uncle moving in to help them hold him down. Unfocused, black eyes, rolled in their sockets, bare feet kicking against the floor, nails turned to claws. He closed his eyes to focus on his magic, rather than the horrible physical transformation. When he'd bonded with Ignis, there had been a brief pain for his first transformation but that had been it, nothing like this. Was it because Prom carried so little harpy that the Awakening hurt so badly?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flames were licking at his mind, twisting into his memories, thoughts….feelings… he whimpered in fear as he felt them trying to twist things. He struggled to focus on the face above him…Noctis…his Prince…the enemy…his friend…

'Kill….' The voice hissed through his mind and he screamed in terror, even as the physical agony centred on his back, between his shoulders, he could feel the skin stretching, warping. That voice….he knew it…the Scientist…the one in charge of them…he gasped and whimpered.

A wave of cold washed through his body so suddenly his teeth chattered harshly as the voice was pushed out briefly. It was Noct leaning over him, holding him, Noct was his best friend. "K…kil..l…me," he pleaded.

"No, you can do this Prom, you can fight it. Let us help," he begged.

"We're here Prompto. Reach for us," Gladio leant over, was it Gladio?

The flames were back, and he cried out again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn helped hold thin yet strong shoulders down, feely pity for the child growing as he screamed in terror. Who knew what he was suffering mentally on top of the physical agony. When his spine bowed, he slipped a hand back, feeling the heat of the skin between his shoulders, something beginning to bulge beneath. The wings of a harpy were beginning to form, despite Noctis' magic.

With that pity was awe in the boys strength. He had seen a harpy Awakening once, and it had happened in minutes, mind and body transforming until there had been nothing left of the man he had called friend for years. That had been so long ago though, perhaps this was the normal time now?

Hearing him beg for death, seeing how it affected Noctis…well, he knew where he would be going when he left Insomnia. It appeared there were more facilities within the Empire he needed to 'visit'. They needed to be reminded of his existence as much as Regis' Council.

"Sit him up," he ordered, feeling the skin stretch further beneath his hand and the moved together to hold him up in a seated position, his head lolling limply as the boy gasped for breath.

"Uncle?" Regis asked and Ardyn indicated his back. Regis grimaced in response. "He's had two surgeries just above there."

Ardyn nodded, seeing the mass of scars, so like those on Noctis' lower back. How much did these boys have in common? No wonder young Prompto was able to fit so well with his nephew.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The flames burned deeper and deeper into his very being even as his back burned the hottest. The icy water surged through his body, fighting the flames and he welcomed the cold. He felt his body go limp, losing the strength to fight, feeling as he was moved, head hanging limp. He whimpered and felt a cool hand stroke his face, weakly trying to press into the touch.

"You with me?" a voice whispered. Who? A hand tipped his face up and he struggled to focus. "Prom?"

Enemy! Danger! He hissed, weakly trying to move but his body wouldn't respond.

"We're losing him," another voice spoke.

"No, Prompto stay with us. It's me, Noctis, your friend. I am not your enemy,' the first voice was back.

'Tricks…lies….' Whispered through his mind. 'Kill them all.'

He struggled to move, to obey, and then gasped as a wave of cold washed through him, pouring into him and with it came something else…he could feel three presences…enemy…friends…

'We're here Prompto, hold on to us,' a voice whispered, he knew it…he…Iggy?

Hold on…he tried to reach back to them, mind clearing. He forced his eyes open, staring into terrified dark blue. "N…oooccc…" it was a hissing slur but obviously understood as some of the fear faded.

"That's it, hold on to us, we won't let go."

And then the pain was back, and he thrashed weakly, tears falling from his eyes and then he screamed as something exploded from his back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis grimaced as blood, tissue, and fluid literally exploded from Prompto's back, wing bones forcing their way free, swiftly unfurling as feathers covered them. He locked his own instinctive reaction to them down swiftly. The boy was still in there, still fighting. "Noctis, the bond?"

"It's taking," his son assured him. "He…he's in so much pain." He leant in to press a kiss to sweat soaked blonde hair as Prompto gasped and panted. "It's like fire in his mind, trying to twist him into something else. And….a voice, I don't recognise it, its telling him to kill."

"Harpies of a clan are linked, allowing them to act as one," Ardyn explained grimly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis focused on keeping Prompto's legs down, listening to the others but remaining silent. As the bond began forming he turned everything he could spare onto it, offering the younger male his strength and knowledge. He did look up as blood flowed down onto the ground, seeing the wings hanging limp behind his friend. He felt the limbs under him go limp and cautiously loosened his hold, flexing fingers and hands to get the flood flowing again. Looking up he saw Prompto's eyes were closed, his body limp in their hold. "Is it over?"

Noctis looked up, face streaked with tears. "I don't know," he whispered shakily. He shifted his hold on Prompto, cradling him close.

Gladio didn't move, hovering over them protectively, ready to pull them apart if needed. He glanced up and Ignis could easily see the horror and despair he was trying to hide, the fear he would have to kill a friend to protect his Prince.

Prompto's presence in the bond was murky and weak, more so than could be attributed to the bond being new.

Ignis looked down as he heard the sound of snapping bone, saw his feet had changed, becoming more like the talons of a bird, of a harpy. "It's still happening," he warned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis didn't need to be told, he could feel the hair under his hand becoming feathery. He rocked Prompto gently, not bothering to try and wipe away the tears blurring his vision. "Dad? Uncle?" he pleaded with them for answers.

His Uncle pressed a hand to Prom's forehead for a few minutes before sighing. "I don't know," he admitted.

Prompto began to stir weakly, birdlike noises coming from his throat and they all held their breath, praying to the Astrals that he would be alright. Black eyes opened slowly, focusing on him and then Prompto shrieked and threw himself at Noctis, knocking him onto his back even as Noctis grabbed his wrists to keep the lethal claws away from his face.

"Prom no!" he yelped as he struggled against his now much stronger friend. He saw Gladio summon a blade out of the corner of his eye. "No! Don't interfere," he snapped. He shifted his weight, twisting and throwing, off balancing Prompto enough to reverse their positions. Prompto had enough training not to fall for that move anymore, the fact it had worked proved Prompto wasn't in his right mind. He sat on Prompto's thighs, struggling to pin his hands to the floor. "It's okay Prompto, you're safe. It's me, Noctis. You know me," he whispered, reaching for the nascent bond between them, trying to calm him. "I'm here, I've got you, just calm down." As he spoke, Prompto fell silent, black eyes locked on him. And then he heaved with everything and Noctis found himself being flung off, scrambling to get up, finding Gladio between them, sword reluctantly in hand even as he felt Ignis' hands under his arms, hauling him up. He could feel his Dad's magic gathering in the air, ready to protect him. "Hold!" He snapped, throwing ever bit of Princely command he could into the order.

He saw Prompto, pushed into a corner, curled with his knees to his chest, wings limp, hands covering his face. His heart pounding he took a step away from the others, that was not normal harpy behaviour, especially with the enemy right there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis was terrified when Prompto pinned Noctis to the ground, shocked when Ardyn held him back. It was a relief that Noctis managed to switch their positions and for a few seconds it seemed like he was getting through to his friend…until the boy threw Noctis away. He called up his magic to defend his child and his Retainers only to hold back as instead of attacking, Prompto scrambled back into a corner, cowering there. He pulled his magic back, even as Noctis yelled at the others, willing to wait and see.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn was happily surprised when the boy stopped the attack and fighting to cower in a corner, that was definitely not normal harpy behaviour. He should be attacking and trying to kill them all, even with the horrendous odds against him, especially if he was hearing the voice of an older harpy commanding him to do so. Personally, he would prefer to live in peace with the others species of Eos, but if they wanted to fight then so be it.

Even if the child was lost, they couldn't kill him now, he would have to be detained for life, kept secret from everyone. Killing him would break the bond, injuring the other three.

When Noctis took a step towards the cowering form, Regis tensed but Ardyn shook his head. The boy's only hope of any kind of freedom was Noctis being able to reach him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His mind was being torn apart! He couldn't think as the fire and ice water fought inside of him, reacting to the pain but then there was something…soft, gentle….the icy feeling reacting to it, soothing the pain and he panted, gradually becoming semi-aware of a voice.

"It's okay Prompto, you're safe. It's me, Noctis. You know me." The icy cold surged, growing stronger, cooling the flames. "I'm here, I've got you, just calm down." Slowly an image came into focus above him, the scent of salt water filling his nose.

He threw it off with everything he had, scrambling back and away as he was overwhelmed by new senses, all screaming danger, enemies. He cowered in a corner, hiding behind his hands as he struggled to make sense of everything. There were five…two older and powerful, one more so than any other. The other three were younger, weaker, but still strong. A voice in his head screamed to attack, to kill, to rip them apart and he curled his arms around his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Prompto continued to huddle in the corner, almost rocking himself, Noctis glanced at his Dad and Uncle. He could tell they were wary but also unsure.

Ardyn offered a small smirk and waved him forward. "Carefully," his ancestor warned and Noctis nodded.

Ever so slowly he began to move towards Prompto, making noise so as not to startle him, but being careful not to be too noisy. Harpies had far better hearing than a human and he didn't want to hurt him. "It's okay Prom, it's just me. I won't hurt you. You know me," he murmured, watching as Prompto gradually stopped moving and then he heard it, the soft noises of fear and distress. That worried him, could Prompto speak or understand? "I know you're scared but it's okay, we'll help. No one is going to hurt you." Seeing Prompto beginning to tense he sank to his knees, ignoring his screaming back. "Please Prom, give me some kinda sign you can understand me," he pleaded. "Let me see you."

A wing shifted, moving up, hiding more of him from sight but it was a reaction, conscious or not.

"I'm not scared of you, or disgusted. No matter what, you're still Prompto. You're my best friend, one of mine. Can't you feel it?" he asked, ever so gently nudging the bond and he saw Prompto shiver slightly in reaction. "Sorry, it's cold. Comes from being a sea creature I guess." He kept rambling on softly and ever so slowly the wing fell away again.

Gradually, a hand shifted, and black eyes met blue. He already missed the bright blue that always held a smile. He made sure to stay still, offering a small, closed mouthed, smile, knowing better than to show teeth and offer a challenge. "There you are," he whispered. "Can I come closer?" he asked, and he heard a hesitant chirp, so he shifted to crawl closer until he saw Prompto tensing again. He sat with his legs crossed, facing Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Part of him wanted to scream at Noctis to get back, to put himself between the two, to defend his Prince. But….it was Prompto. He was Noctis' shield, his first duty was to protect the heir to the Throne. Noctis had ordered him to stand down and he was grateful, he didn't want the bubbly blonde's blood on his hands. Seeing Noct go down under him had terrified him but now that Prompto was crammed into the corner he realised something, Noct shouldn't have been strong enough to hold him off, some part of Prompto had been holding him back even while trying to attack.

Seeing him now, it was hard to remember he was no longer human, that he was physically the strongest in the room now, except maybe Ardyn. He physically seemed to be mostly harpy, but those actions were all human as he cowered from them, trying to hide even as Noctis whispered to him, until he was allowed to get closer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched as Noctis slowly calmed Prompto, getting closer to him, and then he winced as he realised there was someone missing from the room. He reached out through his own bonds to Cor, urging him to come. That was when he realised someone was trying to get into the room which Ardyn must have sealed. He moved slowly and carefully across the room to open it and slip outside, finding a panicked medical team. He quickly dismissed them and then saw Cor approaching at a jog.

"Regis?" he called, and Regis grimaced slightly, he didn't want to have to tell him what had happened. He had no choice though, so he pulled him into another room and sealed it to ensure they wouldn't be overheard. "What's happened?"

"It's Prompto," Regis started, seeing his Marshal tense. "Something…activated the harpy DNA."

"No," Cor shook his head in disbelief.

"He's alive," he quickly assured him. "Noctis initiated the bonding process. He's scared and likely very confused with his new senses. Have you ever seen a harpy cower in a corner rather than attack? The physical change is shocking," he warned. "Noctis has managed to get close but you might have more luck."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor was in shock, horrified that Prompto had undergone the Awakening. He should have been with him! He didn't know what he could have done but he could have at least been there for him. He had no children but…Prompto was the closest he had. "I need to see him," he stated, and Regis nodded, leading him back to the rehab room.

"Remember, his senses are a lot stronger and probably going haywire. Take it slow and quiet."

Cor nodded and followed him into the room. He saw Ardyn by a wall, then Ignis and Gladio in the middle of the room. It took him longer to spot Noctis sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning forward slightly, towards the corner. He stepped quietly closer and froze as he saw Prompto for the first time. he forced back the first, instinctive, reaction to the sight of a harpy, especially so close to his Prince. He made himself really take him in, seeing the limp wings, taloned feet, clawed hands covering his face, blonde hair now feathery looking. He was dressed in swim trunks, showing scattered, small, feathers over bared skin.

He took a deep breath and began moving slowly forward. "Hey Sunshine," he called softly, using the name he'd given him on their journey to Insomnia and he felt a shift, knowing Prompto was aware of his presence and looking at him even though his face was hidden. "Having a pretty bad day, huh?" that got an odd noise from the kid and he felt something inside himself relax at the acknowledgment of his words, Prompto could understand him. He dropped to his knees so as not to tower over the boys, Noctis quiet and watching now. Ever so slowly he made his way closer, until he was even with Noctis. "Can I come closer?" he asked gently, gentle wasn't something he did often, except with these two precious boys. "You know I won't hurt you," he reminded the skittish boy and then he heard a hesitant chirp.

He shifted slowly closer, hands open and down, unthreatening as he slid across the smooth floor. Ever so carefully he leant against the wall beside Prompto, hearing his breathing speed up, his body trembling slightly. Fear? Or fighting new instincts that likely screamed to attack? There was a little space between them, and Cor made sure he was slumped, making himself smaller the best he could, radiating not a threat. He stayed like that for a while before slowly moving one hand towards Prompto, fingers spread to show his hand was empty of weapons. Nervous chittering came from Prompto, but he didn't lash out and he brushed his fingers over the boys arm, feeling the fine down covering the skin, so fine he couldn't see it.

"See? That doesn't hurt. Your down is soft," he murmured, and he met black eyes without fear. "It will be alright Prompto, we know you're still in there," he promised and then a shaky arm lowered slowly, revealing part of his face. "That's it," he praised gently, lifting his hand to gently brush his knuckles over Prompto's cheek and then Prompto was pressing into his touch, soft, cooing noises coming from his throat and Cor smiled, careful not to flash his teeth. "Come here Sunshine," he urged gently, lifting his arm in offering and Prompto hesitated, torn, but then slowly he uncurled further, leaning towards him. Cor wrapped his arms around his shoulders, careful of the drooping wings. He tucked the kid into his side, running his hand up and down his arm to sooth him.

"Cor gives great hugs," Noctis whispered and Prompto chirped, rubbing his cheek against Cor's chest.

Cor glanced up at his King to see Regis relaxing, looking utterly relieved and he could feel it too. He could feel it through the bond, if it had come to no other choice, he would not have let Cor or any of the boys land the killing blow, even if it meant doing so himself. Though, with the bond in place, even brand new, killing Prompto would have been a very, very last resort.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 11**

He hurt! everything was loud and bright, too much! He cowered against the wall, knees to his chest, back weirdly heavy as he hid his face in his hands. He just wanted it all to stop! He heard noise, felt someone approaching, smelling saltwater, felt the urge to attack and huddled deeper into the corner.

"It's okay Prom, it's just me. I won't hurt you. You know me," a voice murmured softly, too close!

The voice…he…he knew it? He went totally still, senses locked on the nearby being, the one part of his mind screamed was dangerous, the enemy. He couldn't help the noises coming from him, too distressed and scared.

"I know you're scared but it's okay, we'll help. No one is going to hurt you." The voice continued and he tensed as it got even closer but then it stopped, moving lower. "Please Prom, give me some kinda sign you can understand me," it pleaded. "Let me see you."

He couldn't help it as the weight on his back shifted up, hiding more of him from sight. Something in him wanted to hide, ashamed, and he didn't understand.

"I'm not scared of you, or disgusted. No matter what, you're still Prompto. You're my best friend, one of mine. Can't you feel it?" It asked and he felt something cold wash through hm, shivering. "Sorry, it's cold. Comes from being a sea creature I guess." The voice kept talking but he wasn't listening to the words.

He listened to the gentle, nervous tone, felt the cold, he knew it, he did…the heavy thing slowly dropped away. Curiosity slowly began to grow and ever so slowly he shifted a hand, staring into dark blue eyes.

The other stayed still, offering a small, closed mouthed, smile. "There you are," he whispered. "Can I come closer?" he asked.

Closer? No….yes… he finally let out a hesitant chirp, watching as the other shifted to crawl closer. He tensed when it got too close and it stopped, sitting and looking at him. It…he…continued speaking and he didn't understand. It looked sad, gentle…why did part of him want to hurt him?

He felt it as one left and then it came back, with another, and he pressed deeper into the corner, scared. The new one was coming close!

"Hey Sunshine," the new one called softly, and he focused more on it…him. Sunshine? "Having a pretty bad day, huh?"

He felt an odd noise come from his own throat in response to that and then the new one was dropping closer to the floor as well, beginning to move closer and he fought not to panic. "Can I come closer?" the voice was gentle, but he felt strong, dangerous…not dangerous? "You know I won't hurt you."

He did? How? He closed his eyes against the pain in his head. What was wrong with him? He…he knew the voice…why didn't he remember? He peered out from behind his hands, seeing him and the first one on the floor together…past them, two more stood and there was something… then the two old ones, powerful, scary, dangerous. He focused back on the two closest. Maybe…maybe he did know them? He let out a hesitant chirp, he didn't know if he would hurt him or not but maybe it would be okay to be closer? Something told him he was stronger, could fight back if attacked.

The second was older than the first, big, but all he did was shift across the floor slowly, hands open and down…no claws…. Then he leant against the wall beside him, and he couldn't help it as his breathing sped up, body trembling slightly. There was a war in his head as he fought against the instinct to attack, scared…other parts saying he was safe. There was a little space between them, and the other slumped down, making himself smaller, radiating not a threat. He stayed like that for a while before slowly moving one hand, fingers spread.

He couldn't help chittering nervously, but he held himself from lashing out. Freezing totally as fingers brushed his fingers over his arm. it felt…nice?

"See? That doesn't hurt. Your down is soft," the one murmured, and he met blue eyes, seeing no fear. "It will be alright Prompto, we know you're still in there," he promised .

Prompto…he lowered a shaky arm slowly, to see better. Prompto…was him? Prompto….yes, he was Prompto. He was…

"That's it," the other praised gently, lifting his hand to gently brush his knuckles over Prompto's cheek.

He froze at the touch but then he was pressing into it, soft, cooing noises coming from his throat. He couldn't help it, he knew the touch…knew him, he did. Why couldn't he remember?

The other smiled at him. "Come here Sunshine," he urged gently, lifting his arm in offering and Prompto hesitated, torn, but then slowly he uncurled further, leaning towards him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, careful of the weight on his back, tucking Prompto into his side, running his hand up and down his arm and it was soothing.

He closed his eyes, forcing his instincts under control. He wouldn't hurt him, he promised! And Cor never lied to him…Cor! This was Cor, he…he had…found him? Saved him?

"Cor gives great hugs," the first whispered and Prompto chirped, rubbing his cheek against Cor's chest.

He smelt like saltwater too, power…he shivered but forced himself to press closer. It was getting easier, to ignore the voice. He didn't want to listen to it, he wouldn't. it wasn't here, they were. He slowly lifted his head to look up at Cor, studying him. Yes, this was Cor and Cor wouldn't hurt him. A hand shifted and he felt it run through his hair, shivering at the touch but unable to hold back the contented noises. 'Cor.'

Cor blinked and then smiled again. "Can you speak?" he asked, confusing him, he just had. "Can you speak Lucian? You can understand us? You can nod for yes."

Prompto carefully nodded. Speak Lucian? He was so confused. He just talked, there were different ways?

"Prom?" the first called and he looked over at him again, head tilting, curious.

He looked down at the hand slowly extending towards him, then glanced up at Cor to see no alarm. He lifted his own hand towards him and then stopped, looking between their limbs. His was so different….clawed. That…he…he yanked his arm back, tucking both to his chest.

"Oh Prom, no. It's okay," the first whispered. "Please…can I come closer? I would never hurt you."

But…he might hurt him…he couldn't, that would be bad. He was to be protected. He had to protect his…friend. He jerked a nod, holding himself still in Cor's hold.

"Okay, thank you," he shifted across the floor and then gently put his hand on Prompto's knee.

Prompto watched him, curious. Ever so slowly he lowered his own hand from his chest, watching as the first one shifted his hand to touch it and then he slipped his fingers between his claws, gently touching his hand and wrist and…he felt a flash of pain in his head, an image, two hands like this, one wat, scaled, clawed…merman… He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it.

"Prom? You okay?" he asked softly. "You remember this? When you first found out about me. I was so scared you would hate me or be disgusted but then you touched my hand even with the claws."

He opened his eyes to stare into dark blue, listening to his words. He found his other hand moving, reaching towards him and then he froze, uncertain but the other just sat still. Very slowly and carefully, he reached out to touch his face, not wanting to hurt him. He watched as his eyes closed and he leant into his touch and then Prompto shivered, feeling the cold again. It..it was coming from him. It was strange but…he remembered burning, hurting, the cold had made it stop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched as Cor and Noctis talked quietly with Prompto, seeing the boy slowly relax. There was something though… about how he was reacting to them. He could almost see a lightbulb go off over the boys head at one point when he was looking at Cor but then when he looked at Noctis, it hit Regis. Prompto didn't recognise his son. He hadn't recognised Cor at first either, but he seemed to now. Had his memory been permanently affected? Or was it simply that with all the new information from his senses, the pain of his transformation, that he was having difficulty putting things together?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared into black eyes as he held Prompto's hand and realisation sank in…there was no recognition in those eyes. He wanted to scream, cry…and then a hand was lifting towards his face before freezing. Noctis remained still, waiting to see what Prom would do. He seemed to recognise Cor, so why not him? Then a clawed hand came to very carefully rest against his cheek and he let his eyes close, leaning in to the warm touch. Unable to help himself he gently reached for the magic that bound them together, feeling Prompto shiver. He opened his eyes to see confusion fading to realisation of something.

Noctis was surprised when Prompto leant away from Cor and towards him. He smiled without teeth again and lifted his free hand slowly to move across his shoulders, pressing gently and Prompto went with it. He shifted around so that his back was to the wall, adjusting his arms so he was holding Prompto. "I've got you Prom," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lips brushed over his forehead as he was held, and he chirped before clenching his eyes shut as his head screamed. He shivered, hands coming to cling to Noct's shirt. Noct…Noctis…he trembled in his arms. This was Noctis, his best friend….his Prince…he rubbed his face against his chest and then lifted his head, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He leant in and kissed Noct's forehead. 'Noct.'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom? Do you know me?" Noctis asked shakily, hope growing and then Prompto's head jerked up and down and Noctis choked back a sob of relief. He pulled him even closer, hugging him tight. "I knew you were still in there. You're going to be okay." It didn't matter that he couldn't seem to speak any kind of human tongue, he was responding to them. He remembered him now. Was his memory damaged? Or was it temporary?

He let his hands rub soothing circles on Prompto's back before slowly moving to his shoulders, to where his new wings emerged, very gently massaging the muscles, feeling Prompto go limp against him. he could feel the muscles were rigid and it wasn't surprising, the musculature had been forced to change quickly and was now supporting a lot of new weight. "Sore, huh?" he murmured, hearing a noise he took to mean yes. "You're not used to the weight of wings, and the muscles feel different," he explained gently. He glanced up at where his Dad and Uncle were watching. "Dad, potion?"

His Dad frowned and glanced at Uncle Ardyn who seemed to consider things.

"I see no reason not to try," the oldest Lucis Caelum admitted. "It should at least help the pain."

Noctis summoned one and gently broke it against the bare skin, feeling Prompto shiver. To him, Prompto felt hot within the magic of the bond. Which meant his magic likely felt cold to his friend. "Sorry," he murmured, going back to gently massaging the muscles. "I guess that feels really cold to you. I can feel you and to me you're hot, but it's nice too," he explained softly, feeling Prompto go limp in his hold. "I know you're confused and scared but it's going to be okay. We'll help you adjust," he promised. He heard the soft, happy noises coming from Prompto and smiled.

He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and willing leant into Cor, his back was killing him, but he wasn't going to move. Prompto needed him and he wanted him to calm down because it might trigger his transformation. If they could get him back to human form they would be able to communicate better, could get an idea of what he remembered, if there was permanent damage.

"You're doing so good Prom, I'm proud of you. You're safe. I bet you're tired too," he whispered, feeling Prompto settle his head on his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck and he chuckled. "Tickles." He moved a hand up to run through feathery golden hair, he felt Prompto press into his touch. He glanced down to see his eyes drooping sleepily. "It's okay, you can sleep."

Prompto blinked up at him, beginning to drowse and then he obviously said something, Noctis just couldn't understand him, just like Prompto didn't understand them under water. He knew he'd pick up some simple words with enough exposure since Prompto had from them.

"We won't leave you," he promised and Prompto's eyes finally fell shut, his body becoming lax in his arms, heavier, as he relaxed totally. Noctis just kept up the gentle stroking, wanting him to know he was there. He looked up as Ignis carefully moved a little closer, kneeling down.

"Do you need anything?" he breathed as quietly as possible.

"Water."

"Pain pills?" He asked and Noctis grimaced but nodded. Ignis moved away and then returned and Cor took them, helping Noctis take them so he wouldn't have to stop.

Then they startled as Prompto's body shifted, wings melting away until the very human form he knew well was sleeping in his arms. Noctis let the relief wash over him as Prom became a bit lighter without the wings and extra muscle.

"Do you want to move?" Cor asked and Noctis hesitated.

"It may be better for him to wake somewhere familiar," Uncle Ardyn spoke up.

"What if he doesn't remember? He didn't know us at first. Waking up somewhere new could scare him," Noctis answered.

"Your room Noct," Ignis offered. "Even if he does not consciously remember it, his own scent is through it, especially the bed."

Noctis hesitated but then nodded and Cor stood, bending down to carefully lift Prompto without waking him. It was normal to be utterly exhausted from the first transformation, it was shocking he'd stayed awake so long, but fear could do that.

Gladio moved in and picked Noctis up and he bit his lip to smother the pained noise as his back let him know it was very unimpressed. "I've got you," Gladio promised, holding him securely. Ignis went ahead of them to make sure the corridor was empty just to be safe.

"Call immediately if you need anything. Cor, please stay with them. if Prompto doesn't remember the other boys then your presence will be a comfort," his Dad said. He then walked over and took Noctis' hand in his. "I am so proud of you," he whispered and Noct blushed slightly. He hadn't done anything special.

Uncle Ardyn chuckled. "Oh, you did nephew. I have seen many harpies over the centuries, what you did here, anchoring him and then calming him is something I have never seen done. We will talk later; I believe I will be staying for some time." With that he vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis collapsed behind his desk, head in his hands. It had come so close to going horribly wrong. It was hard enough for him, being parted from two of his, he couldn't imagine if any of them were actually dead. Yet they had almost had to make that decision for young Prompto, to kill him to save Noctis. Yet his son had never been afraid, had he known that Prompto wouldn't hurt him?

He picked up the phone and began making calls. Prompto's parents were mostly absent and as far as he knew they were no longer in contact. There was also no way the boy could return to his own home in his condition. He had been staying in the Citadel for safety and access to medical care but now he would need to become an official resident. Perhaps once he had adapted, if he regained his memories, he could return to his apartment, but there was no guarantee his memories would return. They would need a story to cover his sudden changes in personality and memory, no one could know of his Awakening. He was eighteen and so did not need a guardian normally, though if one became necessary due to his altered mental state, he had the feeling Cor would be volunteering.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt warm and safe, there was a cool hand on his back, gently stroking the skin and it felt nice. Everything was soft, he could smell saltwater, power….Noct…Cor…others…himself? he shifted, not wanting to wake but something had changed.

"Shh, it's okay," Noctis murmured in his ear and he became aware they were pressed together, his head resting on Noct's shoulder. He lazily rubbed his cheek against him even as he realised it was Noct stroking his back.

Ever so slowly he opened his eyes, blinking in the low light. He stiffened; this wasn't the same place.

"Easy, it's okay Prom, you're safe," Noctis promised. "You awake?"

He nodded, hand shifting to clutch at Noctis. "Where?" he asked and blinked at the noise.

"Home," was the answer.

Home? What was home? He turned his head, but he couldn't see Noct and he shifted, Noctis moving so they were lying face to face. there was a soft smile on Noctis' face and he reached out, freezing as he saw his hand…no claws…

"It's okay Prompto, just stay calm. You changed back when you feel asleep," Noctis explained but he was still confused. "You know who I am?"

"Noct," he answered immediately.

"That's me," Noctis' smile widened. "You didn't recognise me before, did you?" he asked and Prompto shook his head, feeling bad. "Hey, it's okay. You've been through something really traumatic."

He frowned in confusion, he had? The pain… "It hurt."

"I know," Noctis hugged him again and Prompto cuddled in.

Then it hit him. "Couldn't understand me?"

"You weren't speaking a human language before Prompto, you were communicating like a harpy. Now you've shifted back to human, you're speaking Lucian again."

He still didn't fully get it, but he believed Noct. "Kay."

"Do you remember Iggy and Gladio?" Noct asked and Prompto tried but the names meant nothing. Was he meant to know? "Shh, it's okay if you don't. No one will be mad. Even if you never remember from before."

"Sorry," he mumbled and Noct's arms tightened around him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

"None of this is your fault," he whispered as he help Prompto, heartbreaking for him. "You can get to know them again if you never remember. Just know they love you and they want you to be safe and happy." He felt Prompto nod against his chest. "They'd like to see you, if you're up to it. They won't come any closer than you want."

Prompto was quiet in his arms and he let him think in peace. "Stay?"

"Of course," he promised. Now he had a new worry, Prompto's speech. But he shook it off as Prompto nodded. "Okay," he reached with his magic for them and soon there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he called, and it opened, Ignis peering in.

"Noct?"

He felt Prompto stiffen slightly in his arms. "It's okay, that's Iggy," he explained. "Come in slowly," he told Ignis who nodded and slowly approached the bed.

"Prompto?" Ignis called softly and Noctis loosened his grip for Prompto to move slightly, peering up at Ignis who smiled. "Good morning," he greeted. Unsurprisingly, Prompto had slept the rest of the day and night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stayed where he was once Prompto looked at him, letting the blonde study him. He hated seeing no recognition in his eyes, not when he had gotten used to Prom being happy to see him. He fought the urge to hold his breath as Prompto cautiously sat up, Noctis moving with him to lean against the headboard, watching but not interfering. "I am glad to see you awake." He was amazed to find Prompto so calm.

They had been worried that once awake again, with the pain and haze of his transformation gone, that Prompto would be different. He was, but not in the way they had feared. None of them had been happy with Noctis kicking them all out of the room, but he'd had a point. Overwhelming Prompto was asking for trouble. He didn't know how he was controlling his instincts so well if he didn't remember them, maybe part of him did?

"May I approach?" he asked gently, and he waited while Prom looked nervously at Noctis who smiled softly at him. Prompto turned back to him and nodded, chewing his lip nervously. He moved very slowly and calmly, approaching the bed until he stood beside it and then he carefully extended a hand to Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at the hand, unsure. Noct said he knew Iggy…why couldn't he remember? He wanted to! He glanced at Noct again, he wasn't cared or worried. He carefully lifted his hand and reached out, their fingers brushing. He watched Iggy, he had weird things in front of his eyes, and it made them harder to see, he didn't like that.

"Lose the specs, Iggy," Noctis murmured and then Iggy was lifting his other hand to his own face, removing the things (specs?), letting him see his eyes.

He glanced down as Iggy moved his hand, gently threading his fingers through Prompto's own. His skin was like Noct's, cool, and he smelt like saltwater too. The smell that made part of him want to hurt him. That would be bad, right? He didn't want to hurt Noct, he didn't. He was his friend. Hurting Iggy would hurt Noct. "Iggy," he whispered, getting a smile.

"I am so glad you are doing better," Iggy told him. "You had us all very worried."

"Don't remember you," he admitted, feeling bad.

"I know," Iggy answered and then he slowly sat down on the edge of the soft thing.

He felt himself tense at the move but then he forced himself to relax. He wasn't going to hurt him. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Prompto."

He sounded so sad and Prompto found himself crawling towards him, reaching out to him and Iggy opened his arms, letting him fall against him. he felt Iggy wrap his arms around him lips pressing to the top of his head.

"I'm just glad you're with us," Iggy whispered. "No matter what, that is all that matters."

He closed his eyes, curling in close, forcing his mind and body to do what he wanted, to accept Iggy was safe.

"We will always keep you safe," Iggy promised and….he believed him. Iggy…had saved him before, he didn't know how or from what, but he had, and that was enough to make it easy to relax.

_TBC…_

_Poor Prompto. Not telling if his memories will fully return or not. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 12**

Ignis held Prompto close, feeling the younger man slowly relax even as Ignis rocked them slightly. He felt a hand gripping his shirt, Prompto rubbing his cheek against it, a move he'd seen with the Marshal and Noctis. He felt a slight tug on his shirt and glanced down, seeing the slight frustration on Prompto's face. "Prompto?" he called gently, and blue eyes rose to meet his. "That is my shirt, do you want it off?" he felt another small tug. "Alright, can you sit up for a second?" he felt Prompto press closer before he reluctantly pulled back a bit. Ignis quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let him slip from his arms, leaving on his necklace there and then Prompto was pressing against him, rubbing his cheek against bare skin and Ignis fought down a shiver at the contact with Prompto's much warmer skin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched quietly as Ignis removed his shirt, obviously making Prompto happier. He waited, hoping for a moment of realisation but there was nothing, no recognition. Then Prompto yanked at the shirt they'd put on him while he slept and Noctis shifted closer to help him pull it off before removing his own. It was weird considering how body shy Prompto had always been, but he would do anything his friend needed.

Ignis shifted to lie down and Noctis lay down as well, pressed to Prompto's back, hand running up and down his side as he felt Prompto relax between them. His body was settled but with the bond, Noctis could feel the mental pressure Prompto was under, yet he was forcing himself to ignore it, to focus on them, but how long could he do it for? He pressed his face against smooth skin, inhaling Prompto's scent, it had changed with his Awakening, but under the change, it still lingered, the scent that meant Prompto. His skin was so warm now, how would they keep people from noticing? Could they hide this from those who would realise what it meant?

"Noct?"

"Yeah Prompto?" he smiled when Prompto twisted his neck to look at him.

"Okay?"

"Is what okay?" he slowly leant in and nuzzled at Prompto's throat, feeling him begin to tense for a second before he slowly tipped his head to give him better access. He was in awe of his friend, his memory was obviously a mess, there was a voice in his head that came and went commanding him to kill, he was dealing with who knew what instincts, but he still fought against all of that to trust him. Prompto slowly lifted a hand and Noctis stayed still until the fingers came to rest in his hair, pressing into the hesitant touch which grew surer at his encouragement.

"You're cold, not sick?" Prompto turned his head enough to look at Ignis as well and the older man smiled, lifting a hand to gently stroke Prompto's cheek.

"We aren't cold Prompto, this is our normal temperature. Is it uncomfortable for you?"

What if it was? Would Prompto not want to be touched by them? That idea made him feel sick, but he didn't want Prompto to be uncomfortable. Yeah, he felt overly warm to them, but it was kind of nice.

Prompto shook his head, his other hand moving to wrap around Ignis' arm, to keep him there and Ignis smiled again.

"It's alright, I won't move," Ignis promised. "So long as you are alright."

Prompto nodded again, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Iggy?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

"Saved me?" he asked quietly and Noctis felt a surge of hope, was Prompto remembering? He lifted his head from where he'd been nuzzling to get Prompto used to the move, it was a common greeting among them after all, a show of trust and affection. He heard the soft, subvocal noise Prompto made when he did and couldn't help smiling, even as Prompto's hand slipped from his air. He removed his hand from stroking Prompto's side to take the hand in his, Prompto squeezing his hand and he squeezed back. It seemed Prompto wasn't having trouble with his new strength which was good.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you remember?" Ignis asked gently. While he would be happy that Prompto remembered anything to do with him, he did not want the boy remembering the attack.

He heard the barely-there noise when Noctis stopped nuzzling and he was glad to hear it, that Prompto was not simply tolerating their touch. He had done some research on Harpies since learning of Prompto's mixed heritage, not wanting to be caught off guard should Prompto ever show any signs of their behaviours. He had not expected a full transformation, at least not without it ending in tragedy. There was a lot they did not know, and he made plans to speak with Lord Ardyn since surely, he knew more with his great age?

He knew Harpies were quite physical within their own clan, especially towards their young, but he did not know how that was expressed. He had felt Prompto beginning to tense when Noctis first nuzzled him but was that because it was not something they did, because Noct was a mer, or because they were not his clan? Prompto had leant into his touch to his face and there had been no fear or disgust in his eyes which was good. How was he fighting his new instincts so well with his memory the way it was? It would be understandable if Prompto remembered everything and could use his memories of them to fight it, but Cor and Noct had said that Prompto hadn't recognised them for a while, and he still didn't seem to know himself or Gladio.

Prompto shook his head. "No…. just…know you saved me." His eyes were wide with awe and…. trust, he trusted Ignis based on that feeling, and likely Noctis' words.

Ignis smiled at him and then slowly lowered his head to nuzzle at Prompto's throat before lifting his head again. "You were hurt, and I found you, brought you here for help," he offered the very basics.

"Oh…." Prompto chewed on his bottom lip and Ignis lifted his hand to gently stop him, not wanting him to hurt himself. "Met then or before?"

Ignis saw the concern in Noctis' eyes and he shared it, was it the missing memories that were affecting Prompto's speech? Or something else? No…harpies could speak, many of the Empires highest officials were harpies after all, was it due to the unknown DNA or even something in the MT process that Prompto had been old enough to go through?

"We have known you for over a year now Prompto, you are a dear friend," Ignis assured him. "Finding you injured like that scared me a lot and it was a relief to be able to help you." How much of what he said did Prompto even understand? A horrible though hit him then, had it been the forming of the bond that had caused the damage?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We love you Prompto," Noctis murmured, nuzzling again.

"But…"

"No buts," Noctis denied, squeezing the hand still wrapped in his. "No matter what, human, harpy or anything else," he swore.

"Don't understand," Prompto's voice was almost a whine in his distress.

"We know," Ignis spoke up again, lifting both hands to cup his face between them. "We are here to help you, even if you never remember everything, we will not abandon you. I understand how confusing it can be, to find yourself so changed."

"How?" Prompto sounded curious now, no longer distressed and Noctis was relieved, the last thing they wanted, or Prompto needed, was to shift forms out of stress.

"I was not born a mer, I gained my form when Noctis created the bond with me."

"Bond is cold?"

"Yes Prom, that's my magic you're feeling," Noctis answered, gently tugging it and Prompto shivered but twisted to look at him, eyes wide in wonder. "We'll always be able to feel each other."

Prompto frowned, obviously struggling with something. "Burning…hurt, cold made it better."

Noctis managed a smile at that, glad Prompto remembered the bond helping him. With Prompto facing him he leant in and rubbed noses, getting a surprised laugh from the blonde. He was so…innocent, almost childlike and while it was amazing to see, he wanted his best friend back, horrible sense of humour, video game skills, loyalty and all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked at the door, hearing laughter, feeling relieved to hear it. That had to be a good sign. He had not been impressed with Noctis denying them all access while Prompto slept, it had been a dangerous move, but he had also had a point on overwhelming Prompto which was why he had stayed in the living room with Ignis and Gladio. He did not have a bond with Noctis and so he had been relying on the boys to gauge how things were, until Ignis hand stood and gone into the bedroom.

He glanced at Gladio who smiled slightly. "I can feel Prompto," the Shield promised. "He feels hot in the magic. He's…. confused, lost…. there's been a flash or two of brief fear…I can feel it," Gladio shuddered slightly.

"Feel what?" Cor pushed and Gladio's eyes showed only misery.

"The instincts he's fighting, they're screaming at him, to defend himself, to attack…and he's not. I thought he was strong, for surviving everything he has but this is…" he shook his head.

"What?" Cor pushed. The boy's insights into Prompto's thoughts and emotions would be the best way to judge how Prompto was dealing with things.

"I don't know if I could fight something that strong," Gladio admitted, surprising Cor.

"They are that strong?" he demanded and Gladio nodded.

"They're lying on the bed, Noct at his back, Iggy at his front and he's just lying there. He barely tensed for a second when Noctis nuzzled his throat. He let Noct at one of his most vulnerable spots, Iggy too a bit later," Gladio explained.

Cor nodded, not liking that Noctis had risked doing that when not sure how Prompto would react. They were physically at their weakest on land, Prompto was at his strongest, if he gave into those instincts for even a split second…. He hated having those thoughts about the boy he had saved so many times. He knew Prompto would never harm them willingly but with his memory affected…. a split second was all it would take for an instinctive reaction he would later regret.

Gladio looked up after a while, staring at the door, and then there came a strange noise, a call and they both knew it was Prompto, even if they had never heard the noise before. "My turn," he stood and stretched before slouching to make himself look as small as he could.

Cor watched him go, with Gladio there he felt better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay quietly between them, eyes closed, focusing on their touch and soft words. It was still there, in the back of his mind, the scary, cold, voice demanding he kill. It wasn't cold in the way the bond was cold, it was very different, and he didn't like it. He curled further into them, clinging to them and he felt the cold rush of the bond surge through him. He clung to it, not really knowing how to, but with it he could feel them.

"It's alright, we're here, we have you," Noctis whispered in his ear.

"You're stronger than any voice Prompto," Iggy promised.

"Hurts," he whimpered, rubbing his cheek against cool skin. He wanted it to stop! They loved him! They were his clan! He would not let anything hurt them. Incomplete…he heard himself call out for the missing member.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis closed his eyes in pain at Prompto's whimpered admission of pain. He could feel it, echoing in the bond, whoever it was, they weren't giving up. Then again, neither was Prompto. He could feel Prompto's determination to protect them, the whisper of clan through the bond, even as a strange call came from his throat and Noctis reached for Gladio, knowing that was who Prompto was calling for, even if the blonde didn't.

He knew what clan meant to harpies; their whole lives cantered on their clan. They knew little of how they were structured though, how they functioned. In return they knew very little of how mers formed their bonds and groups, but it would make helping Prompto harder because they didn't know enough.

The door opened and Gladio slowly walked in, hunching down to appear smaller. "Room for one more?" he asked and Prompto's head jerked up, wide blue eyes focusing on him. "Hey blondie, can I come over?" he asked and Prompto stared at him.

Noctis and Ignis remained quiet, wanting to see how Prompto would react to the most physically threatening of them. They kept the bond wide open, Prompto didn't know how to use it, not yet, but he could still feel their support and love. Then Gladio opened his end and Prompto gasped, eyes even wider.

He scrambled free of them and they let go as he crawled to the edge of the bed, both wondering at that, Prompto hadn't walked since his transformation. Then to all of their relief, he got off the bed, stumbling, staggering towards Gladio who moved, catching him gently by the shoulders.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Easy Prom, I've got you," Gladio soothed, relieved that Prompto wasn't scared of him, he could feel the instinctive need to attack but the kid was pushing past it, relying on what he could feel through the bond. Gladio drew him closer, hugging him, feeling him rub his face against his chest. He looked over to find the other two shirtless as they sat on the bed, good thing he never wore a shirt then, his top open, allowing Prompto the contact he obviously needed. "I'm here," he promised. This was a fresh start with him, in a way, he knew Prompto had held back at first because he had intimidated him, because he'd been standoffish, protecting Noct until sure the blonde wasn't a threat. This time, if Prompto didn't remember him, he'd know him as a protector from the start.

He looked down and found Prompto staring up at him, so he freed one hand and slowly let it rest on blonde hair, ruffling it gently and he grinned when Prompto laughed.

"Gladio?" he asked, seeking confirmation and Gladio nodded.

"That's me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor heard Prompto laugh again, the door having not fully closed behind Gladio. That was good, it was a happy, innocent laugh, nothing cruel or cold in it. He shifted to see through the gap in the door, finding Gladio hunched over…holding Prompto in his arms, he could see Prompto's arms wrapping around Gladio's waist. It was a good sign.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio carefully scoped Prompto up, carrying him back to the bed, getting them settled on it, Ignis and Noctis pressing in close.

"Prom?" Noctis asked and Prompto looked at him. "We're going to try and stop the voice, alright?" he asked and Prompto's eyes widened.

"You can?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but we're going to try, if you want us to," he promised. "It could hurt…it could do nothing…it…it could destroy all of your memories…maybe even…kill you, we have no way of knowing," Noctis choked out and Prompto pressed closer to him. "My Uncle Ardyn, he's the oldest person alive, we can ask him."

Prompto looked lost and Ignis sat up a little. He gently ran his fingers through soft blonde hair and Prompto relaxed into the touch.

"Prompto, may I ask some questions. It's alright if you don't know the answers, I would just like to see what you remember," Ignis told him gently and Prompto nodded hesitantly. "There's no pressure, if you can't remember just say so and we'll move on."

"Kay," Prompto whispered.

"Can you tell me your whole name?" Ignis asked and Gladio shifted his hold on Prompto, ensuring he wouldn't feel trapped. Noctis held his hand gently, stroking the skin gently to help keep him calm.

"Prompto…." He frowned in confusion and it was obvious he knew there was more. "I…I don't…" he shook his head, closing his eyes and they remained quietly supportive. "Ar… Arg… it's there!" he shook his head, a tear slipping free and Ignis gently wiped it away.

"Shh, it's alright, don't try and force it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the living room Cor closed his eyes, reaching for his King, letting him know what Noctis wished to know from the eldest Lucis Caelum, feeling Regis' agreement to speak with him immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He knew it, he did! He had another name, it was important. He wanted to remember so badly. He could feel their sadness that he didn't, and he didn't want them to be sad. Why couldn't he remember? What was wrong with him?

'Nothing…my son, my soldier. Kill them….do what you were made to do…'

Prompto cried out in fear as the voice surged back louder than ever and then the cold water flooded through him, pushing it back and he clung to the feeling of water. They wrapped themselves around him, he could feel them, in his mind, around his body. They were his clan and he would not listen! He couldn't remember the voice, but he knew he was scared of it, he wasn't scared of them, he knew they would never hurt him. He chose them.

"We're here Prom," Noctis whispered in his ear.

The voice retreated and Prompto sagged between them, panting. He clicked in his throat in upset as someone left but then he was back, a cool, damp cloth gently wiping across Prompto's face. He forced his eyes open to find Iggy leaning over him, washing his face and Iggy smiled softly at him.

"Better?" Iggy asked and Prompto managed a tired nod. "Try and get some sleep, we'll be here."

"Promise?" he mumbled.

"Promise," Gladio spoke up. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Just rest," Noctis nuzzled his throat and Prompto let his head flop to the side, giving him better access even as his eyes drifted shut.

They would look after him, he could sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked up as the door opened and his Uncle entered the room.

"Don't you boys look cosy," he teased but his eyes were serious. "How is he?"

"Still fighting," Noctis answered, pride obvious. He nuzzled at Prompto's throat and he sighed in his sleep, shifting slightly to be more comfortable.

,,,,,,,

Ardyn smiled at that, the trust the boy was giving to them. "Can you do that with him awake?"

"Yeah, he started to tense the first time but he then he accepted it, wanted it. It's still there, the voice, it comes and goes, and he's doing great at ignoring it and the instincts. He…I heard him, in the bond, calling us his Clan."

"Good," Ardyn nodded, moving silently to the bedside. He was amazed the boy had been able to do that, he had never heard of such a thing happening. Especially since he knew who the head of his Clan was, he had met the harpy scientist twice and he deeply regrated not killing him when he'd had the chance, then again, if he had, young Prompto would never had existed.

"You know something," Noctis stared at him and Ardyn nodded.

"You know where he comes from?"

"Prompto explained, that he was meant to be an MT, that he was 'made' in a lab, but Cor rescued him," Ignis offered and Ardyn nodded.

"The head of the project is Verstael Besithia. He is a rather vain man," would they realise from that?

Ignis straightened slightly. "Are you saying, Prompto is related to him?"

"The only way to provide the numbers necessary for the program was using cloning. Every MT is made from his genetics. And yes, he is a Harpy, an old and powerful one at that. That young Prompto can fight him at all is amazing."

"Prompto's strong," Noctis stated firmly.

"So I see. You want to try and break the bond to his genetic clan or at least shift it?"

"Can we?"

"I doubt anyone has ever tried."

"You've known people before...that later Awakened."

"Yes, I have. But what happened to them was nothing like this. The transformation was quick, violent, and left nothing of the person I knew behind." He still mourned for Gilgamesh, they had been good friends, even before he had served as Somnus' Shield. He had been one of the first Harpies, though Ardyn still did not understand how he had become one. Why had the Astrals cursed him so when he had loyally served their family? Somnus had died without ever knowing why and even Ardyn had been unable to gain an answer in the last two thousand years. Could they have saved Gilgamesh by bonding with him? His had been the only Awakening he had personally witnessed, until Prompto, and he never wished to again. Neither of them had been able to bring themselves to end his life and Gilgamesh had vanished, he did sometimes wonder what had become of him and he hoped none of the current clans were descended from him.

"He can't fight forever, can he?" the young Shield asked and Ardyn sighed.

"It is not likely. The mind can only take so much."

"Then we have to try," Noctis whispered.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 13**

Ardyn left to see if he could find anything in the library and they all dozed off as Prompto slept, saving their strength for the fight to come. Several hours later Noctis was woken as Prompto began to stir.

"We're here Prom," he promised softly, and slowly bright blue eyes opened to stare up at him blearily.

"Noct," he mumbled sleepily, and Noctis smiled.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Prompto yawned and stretched before pressing his ear over Noctis' heart and he moved a hand to run through wild blonde locks. "Okay."

Noctis decided not to tell him that he knew he wasn't due to the bond. Prompto always insisted he was okay, so it was good to hear him say it, even if technically it wasn't true.

"Sorry."

"For what?" he asked, knowing the others were awake and listening.

"All messed up in here," Prompto pressed a hand to his head.

"It's not your fault Prom. You'll get better with time but even if you don't we won't leave you. We promised, remember?" he asked, hoping he did, it would be bad if he was having issues with his short-term memory as well, but Prompto nodded.

"Noctis' right Prompto," Gladio murmured and Prompto didn't jump so he'd likely realised they were awake.

"Don't wanna be broken," he whimpered.

"Never say that. You aren't broken Prompto," Ignis denied and Prompto stared at him with tears in his eyes.

The door opened and Prompto hissed in alarm, pressing back into Noctis who tightened his grip as Cor slipped into the room and Prompto froze before relaxing. "Cor," he practically chirped, and Cor smiled gruffly as Prompto reached for him. He walked over to the bed and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Alright?" he asked and Prompto nodded.

"Any word from Uncle Ardyn?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He's terrorising the library staff," Cor admitted. He was being a bit scary in his frenzy to find something to help the blonde. That got a snicker from Gladio as he sat up to stretch. "You boys hungry?" that got nods and a puzzled look from Prompto before he nodded as well. "I'll have something brought up so don't even think of cooking Ignis."

He knelt to be eye level with the boys, especially Prompto. It was much easier to read blue eyes than black, and it was a relief to see nothing he would have expected from a harpy. He reached out and ruffled his hair again, getting a happy laugh from the younger male even as he pressed up into his hand. "Anything specific you want to eat Sunshine?" he asked and Prompto chewed at his lip before shrugging. He'd have to double check what harpies ate compared to mers, just in case there was anything they reacted badly to. "Okay, you let them take care of you." He stood and left the room to arrange meals to be sent up to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Prompto ate with his hands, wanting to correct him, to get him to use the cutlery, but he held back. He didn't want to push him, and it wasn't like there was anyone else in the room. Noctis looked from Prompto to Ignis and grinned before putting his own cutlery aside to use his hands too. Gladio chuckled, shrugged when Ignis looked at him, and then joined in. Ignis sighed and then carefully put his own down and carefully lifted a piece of fish to his mouth.

If Prompto's memories failed to return it appeared he would have a lot to learn. He obviously wouldn't be able to live alone, in his apartment or even in the Citadel, until he relearnt several things. It would be best he remain with them anyway, where they could help him and ensure he was safe.

His link back to his clan was also a worry, what would happen if they couldn't shift or break it? How long could Prompto fight it and his new instincts? Fighting both would eventually exhaust him and he would lose. Ignis was aware of the fact no one would want to risk killing Prompto, not with how it would hurt them…which meant there was a plan in place to keep him contained and hidden if necessary. That was no way for anyone to live. If their plan to try and help him failed they would have to find another way, he could note bare to think of Prompto lost to them forever.

Ignis felt Gladio's hand brush against his lower back and he forced himself to relax and think of more pleasant things, not wanting Prompto to pick up on his concern.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio could feel the worry pouring off of Ignis as they ate, and he gently touched him to knock him out of his own head before Prompto picked up on it and became stressed. The longer he stayed in human form the better, his instincts would be stronger and harder to ignore in harpy form. He'd rather not have to try to restrain the blonde if that happened, he was strong, even in human form, but stronger than a harpy? No, not without a weapon or shield in hand and he couldn't risk that with Prom.

It was kind of nice, to see Prompto so…carefree? He was always worried about doing the wrong thing, not fitting in, he always watched them to get an idea how to act in the Citadel but here he was happily tearing into raw fish. It was good that they shared some dietary needs. He was so innocent like this, no memory of the horrors visited on him by the Empire, the attacks he'd suffered in Insomnia…but he wanted their Prompto back, mental and emotional scars and all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis entered the library to find his Uncle feverishly going over everything he could find on harpies. "Have you slept?" he asked and Ardyn glanced up at him briefly. "Well?"

"I am capable of going months without sleep, as you well know Regis. This is far more important. The boy will not be able to resist forever."

"Have you found anything?"

"No…two thousand years and all we can do is trust Noctis and his friends can save him," he sighed and closed the book.

"If he was not Noctis' fourth, would you be trying so hard?" Regis asked, curious and Ardyn stared at him blandly. "Uncle?" he pushed.

"It is due to my inaction that the boy exists at all. I had the chance to kill Besithia many years ago and I did not take it. It would have been better for our world if I had, yet in doing so I would have denied your son his final companion."

"I see…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay curled in Gladio's arms, letting the sound of quiet talking wash over him. His stomach was full, and he felt warm and safe. He knew he was hurting them, and he hated it, he wanted to remember, to be who they remembered. It was hard, to think and talk, to do anything really.

"Prom?" That was Noct, so he opened his eyes and turned his head enough to see him, smiling for him and Noct smiled back, reaching out to run cool fingers through his hair. "Feeling any better?"

"Full," he grinned and Noct chuckled.

"That's good," Noctis leant in, pressing his forehead to Prompto's and it felt good. He lifted a hand to curl around a pale shoulder, unable to hold back the soft, pleased cooing noise that came from deep in his throat. He could see the corners of Noct's mouth tug up in a soft smile. "Uncle Ardyn can't find anything to help you," Noctis whispered seriously and Prompto just stared up at him, what was Uncle? "We can still try to get rid of the voice, if you want."

"Please…" he begged. He wanted it gone, no matter what it took, wanted it to stop hurting, telling him to hurt them.

"Alright, we'll try," Noct promised and Prompto smiled trustingly at him.

"Will we be doing this here?" Iggy asked and Noct shook his head.

"No, the Crystal room."

Prompto wondered what that meant but he would do whatever Noct told him to. He trusted him more than anyone else, he wouldn't hurt him, no matter what the voice said.

"Prom? I'm going to carry you, okay?" Gladio asked and Prompto nodded, curling closer to his chest, feeling his arms steady him there before they were moving.

"I shall ensure we have a clear path," Iggy spoke from across the room and he felt Noct's hand on his shoulder. He buried his face against Gladio, unable to help the nervous chittering at all the strangeness around him.

"It's okay Prom, you're safe," Noct soothed as they moved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis dismissed the guards from around the Crystal room, Ardyn at his side. It was risky, bringing Prompto here, but they understood Noctis' reasoning. They would need all the power they could get to free the boy from his clan without killing him.

"I believe I should make a quick trip to Niflheim," Ardyn commented, smirking slightly.

"Oh?"

"We wouldn't want dear Besithia able to bring his full power and that of his clan to bear on the boys, would we?"

"Be careful Uncle."

That got a laugh. "Dear boy, I am immortal."

"And I would prefer not to have to use the army to break you out of captivity," Regis warned, the Empire feared Ardyn and with good reason. He had no doubt they would capture and contain the immortal being if they could.

"As you wish," he bowed with a flourish before vanishing as the boys came around the corner. Regis quickly ushered them inside and Noctis went immediately to the pool beneath the Crystal, slipping into the water.

Gladio approached the pool, Prompto curled against his chest and Regis smiled sadly at the sight, able to hear the soft noises of nervousness coming from the boy. Prompto lifted his head as he was lowered to the ground and their eyes met. He had met Prompto several times since he had befriended his son and yet there was no recognition in his eyes, just nervousness and confusion, even a little fear. Regis smiled gently at him and the fear faded, the boy offering a shy smile before cocking his head to the side, studying him, obviously seeing the similarities between himself and Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at the man, he didn't know him, did he? There was something…Noct! He looked a bit like Noct. Where was Noct? He heard a splash and turned his head, a shriek of terror tearing from his throat as he scrambled back from the water, eyes wide as every instinct in his body screamed danger. Gladio's arms wrapped around him, holding him still even as he struggled, wanting to get away but not hurt Gladio. Then Iggy was there, kneeling in front of his, holding his hands.

"Hush Prompto, hush. Just look at me," Iggy called, and he forced himself to look at him, shaking. "That's it, very good."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis held tightly to Prompto's hands, holding eye contact as soon as Prompto looked at him, seeing the black spilling into the blue of his eyes. They had all known that it was likely he would shift at some point during this, but it would be better the longer it could be held off. "You're safe Prompto. We won't let anyone hurt you," he swore and Prompto swallowed, chittering softly. "Take nice deep breaths with me," he urged, freeing one hand to gently run through blonde hair that had begun to change but not fully. He felt Prompto's breathing begin to slow and smiled gently at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio held on as Prompto fought his hold, aware that even terrified the kid was holding back to not hurt him, obviously having recognised who was holding. He kept his grip as Ignis talked Prompto down from his mindless panic, feeling him relaxing a little but he didn't dare loosen his hold just yet. Not until they could get Prompto to look at Noctis and really see him. "It's okay kid, we've got you," he added his own promise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you still with us Prompto?" Ignis asked gently, Prompto hadn't spoken since panicking and with his transformation begun, if halted, he wasn't sure the other was still capable of human speech.

He hissed softly through his teeth but then swallowed. "I…Igg…Iggy," he stammered and Ignis smiled, gently stroking his cheek.

"Good, that's good," he praised. "You're doing so well. You need to stay calm; can you do that for me?"

"Th…there's…" his free hand pointed behind Ignis at the water.

"It's okay Prompto. Do you remember when Noctis goes in water and looks different? He'd take you swimming with him," Ignis offered but there was no recognition in Prompto's eyes. Did he not understand or was it a lack of memory? Did he even understand what had happened to him? "I know he looks different, but it's Noct in the water," that got him a confused look. "I promise, it's him and he would never hurt you." Ignis glanced back to see Noctis holding onto the edge with white knuckles, trying not to let Prompto's reaction hurt.

"N..N..oc…t?"

"Prom," Noctis whispered.

"Noct?"

"It's me, I'm sorry I scared you," the Prince called softly.

"That's it, it's Noct and he won't hurt you," Ignis promised. "We're right here," he kept a hold of Prompto's hand and slowly moved to reveal Noctis again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched as the boys worked to calm Prompto down before he changed fully, Ignis slowly talking him down from his panic. It was very impressive and showed just how much Prompto trusted them, even with much of his memory gone….or just inaccessible at the moment? A glance at his son showed he was upset at causing such a fearful reaction in his friend but that he was hoping Prompto would recognise him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He clung to Iggy's hand, Gladio's arms around him tightly but not painfully. Noct was…he looked towards the water, feeling terror clawing at him, shaking in fear. He stared at the creature, this couldn't be Noct, it couldn't….could it?

"Prom," the creature called, and it was Noct's voice. A clawed hand was slowly extended towards him and he pressed back into Gladio. "It's me Prom, I'd never hurt you."

He pressed his hand to his head, crying out in pain as the voice surged back, louder than ever. No! He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis didn't look away, knowing exactly who had entered the room and what he was carrying. Restraints designed to hold a harpy were hard to make but the Citadel held several sets. Cor was carrying one though they hoped they would be unneeded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom look at me," he called softly and slowly Prompto did, revealing eyes that were a mix of blue and black. "I know you can do this, you're stronger than him."

"Noct?"

He smiled without opening his mouth. "Yeah, it's me." He kept his hand out and ever so slowly Prompto leant towards him. He glanced at Gladio and nodded so his Shield gradually let go, everyone holding their breath as the partially transformed blonde inch by inch crawled across the floor towards him in the eerie light of the Crystal above them. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you," he whispered. Clawed fingers brushed against ones with forming claws and he threaded his fingers through Prompto's, seeing his eyes widen.

"Noct," he whispered and this time it wasn't a question.

Noctis gently tugged the bond and Prompto started, shivering slightly but then he smiled and gripped Noctis' hand in return. He rested on that elbow to free his other hand from the ledge and slowly reach up, gently touching a warm cheek and Prompto closed his eyes, pressing into his touch, shaking slightly. "That's it, I've got you."

"H…help me," Prompto pleaded.

"Always," he promised. "Lie down," he urged and Prompto looked nervously at the water. "Trust me, please Prom," he whispered and slowly Prompto lay down on his back, head turned towards him. He looked up and nodded so Gladio and Ignis joined them, remaining on land with Prompto. He pulled himself half out of the water, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Prompto's. he felt Gladio's hand on his chest, steadying him. Ignis held his shoulder and then they placed their other hands on Prompto who was struggling to remain still, eyes flickering between blue and black. "Ready?"

"Trust," Prompto whispered, echoing his words when Noctis had initiated the bond between them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto fought against every instinct he had to lie down right next to the water, to a merman, the other two moving in as well. None of them knew if this would work but it was the only choice they had. He did not want to think of the alternative even as he was very aware of the restraints at his feet. No, this would work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis reached into the bond with Prompto, using it to try and sooth him, feeling Gladio and Ignis do the same and slowly his eyes stopped flickering, settling on the bright blue of his human form. He blinked slowly, the blinks becoming longer.

"Nnnoct?" he slurred drowsily.

"It's okay Prom, just go to sleep," he whispered and Prompto yawned, body gradually relaxing, his eyes falling closed. Better he sleep through as much of this as possible.

Noctis flung open the bond, feeling it as their magic and minds merged closer than ever. He hadn't opened up this far since forging the bonds with them, not wanting them to be too influenced by it. Once that was done they turned to Prompto and his unguarded, sleeping mind. It was easy to find the head of his clan as the harpy whispered to him, to feel the bond between them. It would not be so easy to either severe it totally or transfer it over to them, but they had to do it. They could not fail.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have you missed me?"

The scientist turned quickly, how had someone come into the heart of the Facility without him knowing? And then he saw the being before him and he snarled….right as he felt something attacking the bond with the child in Insomnia. No, the boy was his and would do as he commanded, he would not fail.

_TBC…._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I am one trophy short, for some reason, despite collecting all the Royal Arms, it didn't give me the trophy. Anyone else have issues with the trophies on PS4? _

**Chapter 14**

Regis watched as the boy fell asleep, body limp, all signs of his transformation fading away. He lay still, breathing deeply, as power began to gather around the four boys. Above them the Crystal seemed to grow brighter and he could feel Noctis pulling on its power. He fingered the Ring, Noctis was too young and not ready for the Throne, but he could temporarily wield the Ring, it had happened before with failed assassination attempts. With the Ruler temporarily out of commission the heir would step up until they recovered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis felt strange, disconnected from his body, the link wide open and Noctis' mind and magic threatening to overwhelm him completely. He wanted to let it, to let go and give everything to his Prince and he struggled to fight that urge, knowing that Noctis would never forgive himself. He could feel Gladio also struggling to keep some separation even as all that power was turned on the sleeping Prompto, seeping into his undefended mind, searching for the clan link.

Prompto jerked under their hands as Noctis found the link and poked at it experimentally.

"Easy," Gladio murmured.

Noctis gently felt out the link and where it led, obviously trying to work out if it could be broken to free Prompto from his clan fully. Prompto jerked again and then began convulsing and they struggled to hold him down as whoever was on the other end became aware of what they were trying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You," Verstael spat even as he transformed from human to harpy, lunging forward, claws ready to tear flesh. The being before him simply vanished, reappearing nearby, blade in hand. It didn't take a genius to realise the connection between whatever was happening to the fledgling in Insomnia and the Immortal Lucis Caelum's presence in his lab. They were trying to break the link between his clone and himself. They would be sorely disappointed by the result then. He smirked, wondering how they would react when the child went berserk and then died. Did they think he wouldn't put in failsafe's?

"This time I shall ensure your cloning program is permanently ended."

Verstael cackled, did he really think it would be that easy? He had ensured his own immortality via the Immortalis, even if this creature struck him down it wouldn't matter. "Kill me….kill the boy," he hissed in glee.

"I don't think so."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor and Regis moved in to help hold Prompto down, Cor reluctantly using the restraints to ensure Prompto didn't hurt himself or anyone else. He'd transformed fully now, black eyes wide open but he doubted the kid was seeing any of them as he screamed in pain. This was worse than his Awakening by the look on Regis' face. A glance at the Prince showed his eyes glowing with magic even as he gasped for breath, obviously exhausted but refusing to stop. How much more could either of them take?

Prompto screeched, back arching, wings lashing out wildly and then it all stopped and he collapsed to the floor, utterly still.

"Prom?" Noctis gasped out, reaching out to shake him gently and Prompto's body moved with the motion, lifeless. "No, no, come on!" he begged as Ignis reached to find a pulse, eyes wide with terror.

Cor didn't hesitate, summoning a Phoenix Down and using Prompto's hand to crush it, watching the magic surge over the boy, causing his body to jerk but then he was limp again.

"Dad…" Noctis sobbed for help and Regis placed his hands firmly on the boy, sending his own magic surging into the too still body, fighting to bring him back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the body collapse to the ground, definitely dead. He looked up at a rumbled and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of a massive Magitek coming to life. "Well, that hardly seems fair," he complained before launching himself at it. He needed to end this quickly and return, he had the sick feeling that something had gone very wrong. Had Besithia spoken the truth about what his death would cause? If so, time was of the essence, magic could only bring back the newly dead after all and this may be beyond Regis' skill let alone young Noctis'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis let Gladio pull him from the water and then he wrapped himself around his best friend, tears blurring his vision as he felt the sheer force of the magic his Dad was bringing to bear on the body in his arms. "Please, come back Prompto," he begged, whispering in the blondes ear. "We need you." He closed his eyes, drawing up what little magic he had left, before he felt someone break an ether over him, restoring his magic, letting him add it to his Dad's as he mentally pleaded with the Astrals, his ancestors…anyone.

He felt a surge of magic and looked up to see his Uncle appear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn glanced at the scene and moved to kneel beside Regis, seeing the boy lying deathly still and pale in his nephews arms, Noctis wrapped around the body, both of them channelling all the magic they could into him. "Noctis," he called and his youngest nephew looked up at him with eyes red from tears, naked which meant he had been in the water for the attempt, where he was most powerful.

"Please…" the boy begged and Ardyn rested a hand on wet hair.

"Together nephew," he offered and Noctis nodded. Ardyn focused his magic not just on Prompto but also Noctis, he was the one bonded to the boy after all. They did not have long before not even magic could do anything. The amount of magic being used should have revived him already.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He remembered Noct…falling asleep…pain…nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself standing on a frozen mountain, snow falling all around but he wasn't cold. He wanted Noct, where was he? He hugged himself, wings wrapping around his naked body, though he didn't feel at all cold. He should be, shouldn't he? He remembered how badly the cold made his back ache due to the old wound….old wound…he'd been attacked, twice, he remembered! He remembered his adoptive parents, meeting Noct and then the guys…finding out the big Royal secret, telling them his own…his apartment, classes, living in the Citadel…he sobbed in relief. He knew who he was! He was Prompto Argentum, created to be an MT, rescued by Cor, and Noctis' best friend, his fourth. So where was he? Was he…dead?

"_Child of Air and Fire, born of a land of ice,"_ a female voice called on the wind and Prompto turned, eyes going wide as he stared at the woman floating before him. He'd never met her, never dreamed of it, but he still recognised her. How could he not recognise one of the Hexatheon? Shiva….she was beautiful, taller than him, with pale blue skin, purple eyes with white eye shadow, delicately pointed ears and hornlike protrusions that resembled icicles. Her long silvery hair was in elaborate braids, and her body was covered by lace-pattern frost that resembled…well, he forced his eyes up, cheeks red.. She had sheer white frost sleeves and a filigree choker made of ice around her throat. Just like in the pictures but somehow so much more.

Was he meant to say something? Bow? Was there a protocol for meeting an Astral? "I…" he swallowed hard and she smiled at him.

"_Created of the forbidden, made to destroy Kings, yet complete the future King you do,"_ She told him and he frowned in confusion before getting it. Cloning was forbidden? Or the specific method used to make him?

"Am….am I dead?" he whispered.

"_The iciness of death has touched your soul, yet its hold is not complete. The magic used to pull you back to your Prince cannot do so as you are."_

"Because I'm…a harpy?" he asked and she nodded. "I don't want to be," he choked out and a cold hand stroked his cheek.

"_Fickle is my sister, goddess of the seas. Yet in the deepest waters, the cold can be found."_

"I don't understand." She had to mean Leviathan, Noct had mentioned her once and it was one of the few times his friend seemed genuinely scared. Iggy had explained more, how she could claim a mer as hers and they wouldn't be themselves any more. Even humans could petition her for aide, if desperate enough.

"_Would you stand by his side forever?"_ she asked and he didn't even have to think about his answer.

"For eternity."

"_The road ahead may have many hardships but remain true to your heart fledgling and you will find the path,"_ she told him and then he gasped as icy lips pressed against his, feeling like he was being frozen before everything shattered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn slowly sat back, eyes sad, as he stared at the pale, lifeless body before him. "I am so sorry Noctis."

"No!" the Prince denied, sitting up and holding Prompto to his chest, rocking him. "He's not…he can't…" he sobbed, hiding his face against blonde hair.

Ardyn carefully reached over, releasing the restraints that had been placed on the boy while he was away. He couldn't help feeling guilty, was this because of what he had done?

Ignis and Gladio pressed close to their Prince, trying to offer comfort, their own expressions bleak. The bond had been new but all three of them were feeling its loss.

Ardyn glanced at Regis and the Marshal, seeing how pale the King was. He summoned an Ether and broke it over his nephew, restoring his magic. He pretended he couldn't see the tears the Marshal was shedding for the boy he had seen as his own. He knew the pain Noctis would live with for the rest of his life and it was not something he would wish on anyone.

Noctis suddenly yelped, head flying up, as the body in his arms jolted, bright blue eyes snapping open as the body gasped desperately for air, thrashing. They all stared and then Ignis and Gladio moved to pin the flailing limbs. "Prom?" Noctis called shakily, reaching out to hold his face gently in his hands and blue eyes focused on him. "Is…are…Prom?"

Ardyn watched warily, ready to call his sword to hand in an instant. This was impossible, the boy had been dead for nearly an hour, no one could come back from that. Was this really the boy? Or something using his body.

"N..No…ct…" he stammered out through chattering teeth, body slowly relaxing, breathing becoming easier.

"I've got you, you're okay," the Prince whispered, pulling him firmly into his arms as they others let go.

The blonde burrowed into his arms, shivering, and Regis called a blanket from the Armiger, wrapping it around them. Prompto looked up at the King and smiled slightly. "Kin..g Re…g…is," he chattered out and Regis froze.

"Do you recognise me?" he asked gently and Prompto nodded, clinging to Nocti who rubbed at his skin to try and warm him up a bit via friction.

"Prompto?" Ignis asked, hope obvious in his voice and Prompto turned to look at him.

"Rem…ember," he whispered, the shivering already beginning to stop.

"Remember what?" the Adviser asked gently and Prompto slowly freed one hand to reach out to him, Ignis taking it in his carefully even as the younger male smiled.

"Everything." He yawned, head resting on Noctis' shoulder and Noctis lifted a hand to tenderly rub his back.

Ardyn watched but everything so far said this was truly Prompto returned from the dead. The worrying question was, why? Who had done so and what had been the price?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Watching as Prompto fell asleep in Noct's arms, Gladio stood and then reached down to gently take him off the Prince, holding the blonde close to his chest. He felt warm now, though not quite as warm as he had been since his Awakening, then again he'd been dead long enough for his body to have begun to cool. He was limp in his arms, but it was the stillness of a deep sleep, not death.

"Let him sleep as long as he wishes," Ardyn spoke up. "His body and mind have been through a massive trauma today. I shall come and look him over in a while to ensure all his well."

"Thank you Uncle," Noctis darted in and hugged the much older merman who startled but then smiled and petted Noctis' head.

"That's quite alright. Now go get some rest, all of you."

"Clothing Noctis," Regis called with a small smile and Noctis blinked but summoned his clothes back to his body before they left the room.

Gladio didn't need to be told twice, heading back towards Noct's rooms, Ignis once again moving ahead to ensure the way was clear.

Once safely in the bedroom Gladio lowered Prompto to the bed, Noctis moving in to strip him of his damp clothing while Ignis grabbed Prompto's normal sleep clothes of shorts and t-shirt. They got him re-dressed and then settled under the covers before changing themselves and getting in with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked up as Ardyn entered his study but he didn't move from his sprawl in the armchair. He ached from using so much magic, besides his uncle was never one for standing on ceremony. "What happened in Niflheim?" he asked as Ardyn sat in the other chair.

"Besithia is dead, the facility utterly destroyed. I had no time to see if there were others. He claimed his death would kill young Prompto so I returned immediately."

"He knew about Prompto then."

"Indeed. The Emperor saw the article on the attack and brought it to his attention. They planned for the boy to kill Noctis and as many others as he could before he was killed. Thankfully, the bond and the boys own mental strength ruined that plan. I do not know if his death will have killed all the other clones or not, or even the MT's."

"The clones maybe but I doubt it would affect the MT's since they are simply miasma now."

"True," Ardyn nodded and then stood. "I need to check on the boy."

"You're worried."

"You aren't? No mortal magic I know of could have brought him back after so long."

"Are you concerned as to who or what brought him back…or that it isn't him in the body?"

"All of the above, although if it is not the boy, he was doing a superb acting job." Ardyn nodded to him and then vanished and Regis forced himself to his feet.

He needed to check on things, there were several missions at the moment, those involved would know if the MT's had been affected by the scientists death. He hadn't been concerned until Ardyn mentioned it, but now he worried how Prompto had been returned to them.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor slipped into the dim room silently, approaching the bed to look down at the four young men sleeping there. It had been just over a day since Prompto's return from the dead and he hadn't woken once. The others were refusing to leave his side and that was good, he likely needed them to help stabilise him and they needed him too to let the bond settle back into place.

Ever so carefully he leant over to brush some hair from Prompto's face. Seeing him, lying there so still and cold…it was not something he ever wanted to see again. He didn't know how he had come back but he was grateful. Prompto was the closest he had to his own kid, the thought of losing him… he walked across the room to sit in a chair, keeping watch over them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke slowly, feeling utterly safe and warm. He didn't really want to wake up but his bladder had other ideas. He slowly forced his eyes open to find himself curled up against Noct, his head over his friends heart, able to hear the steady beat. He could feel Ignis on his other side and when he lifted his head he saw Gladio on Noct's other side. As carefully as he could he wriggled free of them and scooted to the end of the bed. He stood up and then grabbed onto the bed as he legs threatened to buckle. Right…he hadn't really walked since his transformation…Awakening was what they called it, right? He hadn't wanted to but he couldn't remember why, some of what had happened since then was a little fuzzy but it didn't matter.

He slowly stepped away from the bed, his legs feeling surer with every step, thankfully. He did what he needed to in the bathroom and then splashed his face with cold water. He felt pretty grimy but he didn't feel like a shower right then, he was too hungry. He left the bathroom to see Noctis sit up, eyes wide as he looked around. It took a second for him to spot Prompto and then he was scrambling off the bed, waking the others as he rushed over and pulled Prompto into a rib crushing hug. "Whoa! Easy Noct," he gasped and he felt Noctis loosen his grip a bit.

"I thought…" Noct whispered and then pulled back enough to look him in the eye, searching for something.

"It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he swore. He'd promised a literal goddess he would stay by Noct forever and he'd meant it.

"You're really back, I mean, to how you were before the Awakening," Noctis stumbled over his own words. "You remember everything?"

"Everything. Noct I stink, you should probably let go."

"Well you have slept for three days," Gladio spoke up and Prompto looked over at him.

"Three days? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ardyn said to let you sleep as long as you needed, that you'd been through some massive traumas close together so your body needed the rest."

"Guess that makes sense…and explains why I'm starving."

"I'll get something for you," Ignis got up, squeezing Prompto's shoulder as he passed him and Prompto grinned at him.

"Thanks Iggy."

"Come on, back to bed for now," Noctis urged and Prompto let himself be led back to the bed, understanding Noct was freaked out over what had happened and would be protective for a while. He didn't blame him; he was freaked out too! How was he meant to tell them what had happened without sounding crazy?

_TBC…_

_Writing original content for an Astral is not easy so sorry if it isn't quite right sounding. _

_Pretty sure I'm done torturing Prompto now._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I have now collected all 13 royal arms, twice. I cannot get Armiger Unleashed and the trophy for collecting all the arms still isn't coming up. Why doesn't mine like the Royal Arms?_

_Is anyone getting PM's on ffnet? I haven't gotten any email alerts for them since early December or around then. I've emailed support twice but no answer or fix to the issue. I know I'm not the only one with this issue so maybe if we all email support they'll fix it? _

**Chapter 15**

He stirred, looking up, sensing….something had changed. He didn't know what or why it had caught his attention. Nothing did that anymore, he hadn't been interested in anything for a very long time now. How long had it actually been? How long had he been sealed away in these caverns with only the dead for company?

He closed his eyes, trying to just stop thinking and it came to him. It was…death, death on a large scale though mostly far away….a clan leader was dead and had taken most of the clan with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis and Cor turned as the door opened and the four boys entered. Ardyn stood from where he had been sitting to joining them, all eyes on young Prompto who shifted nervously at the attention before bowing.

"Your Majesty," he murmured.

"Prompto?" Cor stepped forward as Prompto straightened up, searching bright blue eyes for any sign and Prompto grinned at him, not the innocent happy grin of late, but a pure Prompto grin.

"Sorry you've been worried about me Cor," he offered and Cor walked forward, yanking him into a hug filled with relief at hearing him truly speak again. "Can't breathe," he whined and Cor let go, studying him closely. "I'm okay," the teen promised softly.

"You truly remember then?" Regis asked and Prompto nodded.

"At least I think so? How would I know if there was stuff missing?"

He had a good point. Thankfully, it seemed at least the majority of his memory had returned, but how? Ardyn had looked him over while he was sleeping and had admitted something about him had changed during his death, though that could just be the severing of his clan bond. There had been no tests they could run since the body was Prompto's, it was the mind and soul they were concerned about. "What do you remember of what happened?"

"You mean dying?" Prompto asked and Regis was surprised he knew he had died but he nodded. "I remember the Crystal Chamber, seeing Noct in the water and panicking for a bit until he convinced me it was really him. I lay down next to the pool and I could feel him, in my head, the cold of the link…I could hear Him as well, screaming at me to attack…but Noct was there, calming me down, so much I…fell asleep?" he looked at Noctis who nodded.

"You were mid-transformation and I wanted to stop it so I helped you calm down." The guilt for putting him under was obvious on Noctis' face but Prompto reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, you did the right thing. I…I don't think I could have held Him off much longer with how scared I was of what was going on," Prompto was quick to reassure Noctis, another point in favour of this truly being a restored Prompto, somehow. "I remember pain…so much…" he took a shaky breath and Ignis stepped forward, gently grasping his shoulder in support.

"It's alright, take your time," he soothed the younger male who nodded unsteadily.

"I don't know what happened but I was on an icy mountain…naked," he blushed slightly at that and Cor smirked at him. "I had wings and I wrapped them around but I wasn't really cold. I was confused but then I remembered. I knew who I was, who you all were, coming to Insomnia, the attacks, everything. Then there was this voice on the wind and she was there," he shifted nervously.

"Who Prom?"

"Shiva," he answered, shocking everyone. "Just like the pictures of her. She was…incredible and scary but kind of…motherly? I can't remember exactly what we both said but I asked her if I was dead and she said death had touched me but it didn't have me fully or something. But because of what I am…was…I don't know, but because of that the magic being used couldn't bring me back?" he looked at them and Regis nodded.

"Several phoenix downs were used as well as Noctis, me, and Ardyn attempting to call you back."

"Oh," Prompto stared at them with wide eyes, shocked. "I told her I didn't want to be a harpy," he looked away and the three boys shifted closer to him, offering their support again. "I remember exactly what she said for the next bit. _'Fickle is my sister, goddess of the seas. Yet in the deepest waters, the cold can be found.'_ That was really confusing but I remember you telling me about Leviathan. She asked if I would stick with Noct forever, I said yes and….she said something…then she kissed me. It…it felt like I was being frozen and then everything shattered. Next thing I remember is Noct calling my name."

,,,,,,,,,,,

Shiva…when had the Glacian last reached out to anyone? Her physical body had been slain by the Empire, but he knew it took more than that to kill a god. That would explain the difference he sensed in the boy. Why would she send him back, save a child of the people who had killed her? To spare Noctis a lifetime of pain? Perhaps he should pay the Oracle a visit and see what she or the Messenger that visited her knew. She had gotten a promise to remain with Noctis forever from the boy, just how binding was that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Does that mean you aren't a harpy anymore?" Noctis asked carefully. He didn't care, Prompto was Prompto no matter what but it would make his life easier.

Prompto frowned, considering before shaking his head. "No…I can still feel it," he admitted, rubbing absently at his chest. "She did…something. I don't know," he shrugged.

"You're back, that's the important thing," Cor offered.

"Is it easier now that your clan head is gone?" His Dad asked and Prompto blinked, head tilted to one side, considering.

Prom looked at him and then the others, before smiling. "My clan's here," he stated. It had been one thing, to pick up the stray though but to hear him say it was better than anything. Noctis couldn't help it, he yanked Prompto into another hug, smiling when it was returned without hesitation. He could feel it, the bond with Prompto strengthening and settling further at his words, could feel something in Prom relax too. The itching feeling went away and Prompto relaxed physically…his instincts! They'd settled, accepting them as clan?

"Noctis?" his Dad called, obviously seeing something.

Noct grinned at him and then nuzzled at Prompto's throat, getting a laugh.

"Noct, that tickles," he complained but didn't try to pull away. "Your hair's spiky." That got everyone laughing even as Prompto lifted a hand, not to push hm away, but to try and shove his hair away from where it was tickling him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched as Noctis offered the greeting and the boy…he really should get used to using his name, Prompto just laughed because his nephew's hair tickled. There was not even a flicker of fear, no tension, nothing. Had he really managed to latch onto them as his clan once the link was severed? Had Shiva helped with that too? He was wary of any intervention from the Astrals, even her. As Prompto had said, there were times she could be almost maternal and he thought it came of her relationship with Ifrit…could Astrals have children? No! Mind off that topic immediately, he really did not want to know.

He reached out with his own magic, testing the waters so to speak, and there it was, the four boys were tightly bound together. Only Prompto could be their Fourth which meant this truly was Prompto, returned to life by an Astral. That was one less worry. Now that the issue with Besithia was dealt with, he could turn his attention to the Council and their plans for his youngest nephew. He would remain in the Citadel after though, sooner or later someone would find out about Prompto's heritage and they would need his support to ensure no one tried anything drastic.

Would the bond grant him an aquatic form as was usual? Or would that be blocked by his own heritage. There was still the Unknown aspect too, though when he had looked at the report something about it seemed familiar. The problem with being so old was far too many memories to sort through. He'd figure it out eventually, hopefully before it could bite the poor boy, he'd been through enough already.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis woke and reached for his glasses, slipping quietly form the bed only to realise he wasn't the first up. A quick check showed the bathroom was empty and he left the bedroom, looking around only to spot the balcony doors were open. He walked towards them and felt his heart stop in terror. "Prompto," he called very softly, dreading what would happen if he startled the younger male.

Prompto looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Iggy," he greeted as if he wasn't sitting on the railing, legs over the edge.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Thinking, enjoying the fresh air," he shrugged and then cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think you could come down from there, please?" he asked, offering his hand and Prompto blinked before shrugging and taking his hand, letting Ignis tug him back onto the safe side.

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine…other than possible heart failure from you sitting on a thin railing twenty stories above the ground."

"Oh…sorry? It just…felt right?" Prompto shrugged, looking away.

Ignis took a deep breath and then pulled him in close, nuzzling his throat, assuring himself Prompto was fine. "I'm sorry," he offered. "It is only natural for you to seek the sun and moving air and we forgot to consider that. Until we have seen you manage flight though, I do not think any of us will like seeing you in such precarious positions."

Prompto stared at him, eyes going wide. "I can fly?"

"That is the point to wings," he pointed out dryly, ushering him inside.

"I suppose but…I didn't think they'd be big enough to support my weight?"

"They will. I don't know if you'll need to train or if it will be instinctual. We can book a training hall at some point for you to try."

That got a grin as Ignis moved into the kitchenette and Prompto went with him to help. Ignis watched his reactions to the various items of food, ones he knew he liked, wanting to see if anything had changed. He hadn't had the chance yet to investigate the normal harpy diet for himself. Prompto had eaten Noct's vegetables for him since they had started sharing meals…now he was eyeing them, unsure. Perhaps harpies were purely carnivorous? He would have to wait and see. Eventually he sent Prompto back to the bedroom to wake the other up, they had a lot to do and talk about.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto walked into his apartment, looking around. It was weird but…it didn't feel like his anymore.

"Okay?" Noct asked from his chair before shakily moving to the couch.

"Yeah, it just feels weird."

"It's partially the bond, there's a reason the others end up sleeping in my room so often and when they don't they're usually in Specs. Gladio rarely goes back to the Amicitia Estate."

"But what about your Dad and Lord Amicitia?"

"They've been bonded a lot longer than we have so they can handle separation a lot better, plus he had a wife and kids to care for so that helped," he explained as he began gathering up everything that had been left on the table or floor near the couch.

Prompto was officially moving permanently into the rooms he'd been using since his attack and release from the doctors supervision. The door opened again to admit the others, armed with boxes and packing material so they got to work. It took a good portion of the day but in the end he was officially moved into the Citadel, some of his things to Noct's room and others to his own.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iedolas snarled as he read the reports, Besithia was dead, the facility gone with him, and every clone that had not been converted to an MT had dropped dead all at once. Their deaths were the only proof there hadn't been some sort of catastrophic accident, if he had died in an accident they would have lived, one or more of them becoming clan head. Honestly, it likely would have been the one in Insomnia, despite having only just Awakened. The others had been practically living machines, with no will of their own, not fit to lead themselves let alone all of them.

Which meant the best placed assassin they'd had in centuries was dead too, though he likely had been before the facility went up since there had been no destruction or death at the Citadel reported, in fact the Prince had been spotted by a spy since the forced Awakening. Oh well, there had never been the best chance of success in using the clone, it had none of the training or enhancements of its 'brothers', he'd checked the report himself, very little had been done to it, although it had been infected so really, it was a miracle hit had lived so long in the first place.

So who had killed his chief scientist and oldest ally? Had it been a team sent by Regis in reaction to the clones Awakening and death? Had they actually cared for the thing? Or had it been simple retribution for attempting to kill his son? There was the slim chance of some rebel faction being responsible, especially with young Ravus seeking vengeance for the death of their Mother. Anthousai liked vengeance and while he was male and therefore human, his sister had him wrapped around her finger. If only they had managed to take the children when they had killed the mother but that had failed, leaving Tenebrae locked down against all outsiders.

Without Besithia the MT program would be slowed, but others would need to be found to continue his work. They were very useful for keeping Lucian forces busy on land even if they weren't as useful under water. Sooner or later, Lucis would fall, and the world would be his.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around the large hall, seeing how high the ceiling was. He was excited but also scared. Would his wings really be able to hold him? What if he couldn't' transform at will? He hadn't tried at all since coming back to life. Part of him dreaded seeing looks of disgust from his clan which was silly, they hadn't been disgusted when he didn't even remember them so why would they be now? He felt a heavy hand clasp his shoulder, squeezing in support and he looked up to see Gladio looking down in concern.

"We can come again another day if you aren't ready," he offered but Prompto shook his head.

"Then I'll never try," he admitted. He needed to work flying out because he kept being drawn to balconies and ledges and Iggy had been right, it was dangerous. What if he fell and didn't transform or couldn't fly? He stepped away and further out into the room, kicking off his shoes. He took a deep breath before yanking his shirt off, at least the Awakening had dealt with his body issues when it came to letting people see him. he reached inside for the fire that was his harpy side and he felt it happily surge up through him. it felt odd and then he felt his wings spread form his back, looked down to see claws and then grimacing as the rest of the transformation happened. He kept looking down, unsure if he wanted to see their reactions.

"Prom," Noct called and he couldn't stop himself from looking up, meeting his eyes, and Noct grinned.

_TBC…_

_Anthousai = nymphs of flowers in Greek mythology. Thought it'd be appropriate consider Lunafreya's love of those blue flowers. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 16**

Noctis watched as Prompto took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head and Noctis was surprised to notice something different. Prompto was a bit scrawny, though muscle had been developing from training with them in the water, before he was attacked again and lost the progress while bed bound before starting therapy. Now though, the muscles down his abdomen were well defined, elsewhere too. Thinking back, he had felt the slight and seen changes since his Awakening but hadn't paid any attention. It definitely hadn't been so noticeable last time he'd seen him without his shirt a few days ago.

He watched as wings burst from Prom's back, his hair taking on the feathery appearance, feathers spreading over his body, hands becoming claws and then his feet changed as well. He couldn't see the black eyes because Prompto was staring at the ground, wings shifting, nervous?

"Prom," he called out and black eyes flicked up to look at him so he grinned. He took a step towards him and Prompto remained still so he kept walking until he could touch his cheek and Prompto chirped, leaning into his touch. "Can you speak?"

Prompto licked his lips nervously, mouth opening and closing several times. "NNN…ccc.." it was a garbled hiss more than anything but those two letters were recognisable. Prompto flinched, looking away again.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, stroking his cheek. He nudged the bond gently and Prompto looked up at him. He slowly leant in and nuzzled at his throat, feeling feathers and Prom cooed in response, a clawed hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "You've been learning some of our language, we can learn some of yours too."

"Noct is right, there's plenty of time of us all to learn," Ignis spoke up and Prom looked towards him and Gladio, wings shifting forward as if trying to cover his body. "May we come closer?" he asked and Prompto looked between them before nodding hesitantly. Ignis and Gladio approached slowly but there was nothing in the bond that said he was scared or agitated, more uncomfortable and….ashamed. Ignis reached out and took Prompto's free hand in his, showing no fear of deadly claws, squeezing gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," he chided gently, obviously having picked up on it as well.

"Iggy's right," Gladio told him. "You are one good looking harpy," he said and that got what sounded like a squawk of outrage. "I'm serious!" he held his hands up in surrender. "I've seen others Prom; you kept your looks." He grinned and Prompto looked between them, uncertain.

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up. "While Gladio's delivery may be lacking, he is correct. We can show you pictures later. For now, we should work on why we came here."

Prompto nodded and stepped back, away from them, spreading out his wings fully, twisting his head to see them.

"If you like, I shall procure a mirror so that you can have a good look?" Ignis offered and Prompto hesitated but shook his head, making an odd noise. "Does that mean no?" he asked and Prompto blinked but nodded. "Very well."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stretched his wings out and it felt good. He wasn't ready to see himself like this, not yet. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to stop thinking about anything except flying. He should know how instinctively, shouldn't he? He could feel the air brushing over and through his feathers, the air moving…air conditioning since there were no windows. He tilted his wings slightly in reaction without even thinking about it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis fought the urge to hold his breath as Prompto stood with his wings extended, seeing the subtle shifts as he closed his eyes. He was reading the air currents in the room. They watched quietly as he stood there and then his wings began to move, slowly at first and then faster, beating the air strongly. They watched in awe as his feet left the ground, hovering before dropping and Prompto panted.

"That was great!" Noctis praised.

Prompto shook his head, looking disappointed, wings trembling.

"Your wings use new muscles Prompto, it is unsurprising they tire quickly. You will need to work on them to gain strength and stamina. That was very well done for a first attempt," Ignis offered.

Gladio waved Prompto over and he stepped up to him. "Turn around?" he asked and Prompto did. "Just relax," he murmured before pressing his hand between the wings, making Prompto start.

Noctis moved to stand in front of him. "Lean on me," he urged, using a hand to tug Prompto in, wrapping an arm around Prompto's waist.

Gladio began pressing down on the muscles around his wings, working on them, relieving the pressure. They were obviously a bit tight and as Gladio worked Prompto began relaxing. In the end he relaxed fully, shifting back to human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put his pen down as the time ran out and Ardyn collected the papers. He was nervous, unsure of how well he'd done. Some of the questions had stumped him and that made him scared, maybe he hadn't remembered everything? Like he'd said in the King's study, how would he know? That was why they had decided on some written tests to check his memory, school tests. It hadn't been too long since graduation, he should still know it all….but he'd had to leave blanks.

"I believe the boys are waiting for you," Ardyn smiled at him, waving at him to leave so he did.

He knew what the man had done, killed his genetic donor, and for that he owed him a lot but…something about him made him feel a little uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure what or why. He was Noct's family and Noct was clan, so it wasn't that. He spent two hours messing around playing video games before being called back and they went with him for support.

"One would think you're attending an execution dear boy," Ardyn teased once he saw his face. He placed the test papers on the table.

"Uncle Ardyn stop teasing," Noctis crossed his arms, glaring at his ancestor.

"As you wish. You did very well," he motioned for Prompto to take a look.

"But…" Prompto was surprised to see little correction.

"Ah yes, the harder questions. I admit, I added those out of curiosity given your 'Father'. You did very well, you have a knack for science and math. I understand you had begun university to study mechanics, mathematics, and photography?"

Prompto nodded, staring down at the papers.

"I see no reason you can't continue those classes, from here for now, but eventually you should be able to return to attending in person."

He looked from Ardyn to the guys to find them all grinning at them. "I…thanks," he whispered and Ardyn nodded.

"When you are ready we will contact the university, as far as they know you are still recovering from the attack," Ignis offered.

The idea of going back to class was shocking, part of him had thought he'd never live a normal life again, not with what he was. He had thought he'd spend the rest of his life in the Citadel, but maybe that wasn't the case?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio kept a steadying hand on Prompto's shoulder as they headed down to the pool room, the first time Prom had been down there since his Awakening. None of them were sure how he'd react so Gladio was ready to grab him if needed, not that he'd reacted badly since his death and removal of his clan head. The aim for the day was just to see how he handled being close to the water and seeing Noct in his mer-form again, maybe Ignis as well.

They weren't sure what Shiva had done to him so they were going to wait before trying to get him back in the water, if he'd even go near it. Ignis opened the door, Noct wheeling himself inside.

He'd been putting too much stress on his body since the attack on Prompto and then his Awakening and his back and magic had finally said enough was enough, leaving him in the chair for the left several days. Prompto was already feeling guilty over that so he had been helping as much as he could, harpy strength meant he could now lift and carry Noctis if needed.

Noctis wheeled himself to the pool, Ignis beside him. Gladio hung back with Prompto who was staring at the water as if confused. At least he wasn't freaking out, yet. Noctis looked back over at them. "Okay?" he asked and Prompto nodded slowly. "I'm going to get in, okay?"

"Yeah," Prompto agreed, moving slowly forward, Gladio moving with him. Prompto watched as Noctis slipped from his chair into the water, clothing vanishing in a blue flash of magic. He surfaced quickly, leaning on the edge, watching them. Prompto stopped, staring at Noctis who held still, but then he kept walking. Gladio was surprised and pleased when Prompto made it to the edge before kneeling down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mimicking the first time, Noctis held his hand out to Prompto, relieved when he reached back, their fingers tangling together. Prom's skin felt even hotter than it used to which made sense. His body ran hotter now, though not as hot as it had during the period between his Awakening and death. How much colder must he feel to Prompto now? He didn't flinch though which was good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto held Noctis' hand without hesitating, feeling the icy coolness of his skin, colder than he remembered. With his other hand he reached down to the water, feeling odd. Part of him wanted to get away, as far as possible from the water while another part begged to just jump right on in and it was confusing.

"Prom?" Gladio asked from behind him.

"I'm okay," he answered. He looked up at Noctis and smiled, squeezing his hand, careful of his claws. He could feel Noctis' concern and tried to reassure him, he was still learning how to use the bond. He splashed Noct with the hand in the water, getting a laugh and then Noctis was shaking his head, the water in his hair hitting Prompto in the face, making him laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto calmly aimed and fired, there was no hesitation but there was also no blanking out like there had been glimmers of when he first began training. Cor had been worried there may be a resurgence of that now but thankfully there was no sign of anything wrong. He finished and put the gun down, removing his ear protection. "How was that?" Cor asked and Prompto looked at him.

"Good, it feels…easier though, the recoil isn't even noticeable."

"You're physically stronger Prom, you might want to work with a heavier weapon now," he explained and Prompto nodded.

"I can carry Noct now, don't know why I didn't think it'd affect my shooting."

"You've had a lot to adjust to," Cor ruffled his hair and Prompto grinned at him. "Gladio said you went down to the pools?"

"Yeah, Noct went in. we wanted to see what would happen."

"And?" he asked as they cleaned up. He wasn't worried about anyone overhearing them, Prompto was being kept away from everyone outside of the group for his own safety. Sooner or later, those in the Citadel would find out, but they all wanted Prompto to be used to the changes he had gone through and well settled in the bond before that happened.

"It was…weird? Not Noct, but the water."

"Harpies are known to dislike large bodies of water though they will hunt on the surface," Cor offered and Prompto nodded.

"Part of me wanted to run but…I also wanted to jump in, it's weird."

"Sounds like whatever Shiva did to you is helping you overcome the fear."

"I guess. Not quite ready to try swimming again," he admitted and Cor nodded, no one would push him.

"Want to try a new weapon today?" he offered instead and Prompto considered it before nodding. Cor went to the cabinet and looked over the options before getting two guns out and setting them down for Prompto to look over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the boys as they chattered and laughed together. Seeing them hurt…reminding him of happy times so long ago. He felt guilty too, had there been something they could have done for Gilgamesh? If one or both of them had bonded with him, could they have helped him retain some sense of who he was, allowed him to recognise them?

He sighed, there was no point in what if's, he was the only one left. Somnus had been killed at barely four hundred years of age, killed by an Isonade. His retribution had been swift and now he wondered if those long-ago actions had been the beginning of the empire?

There were days when he wondered if Gil was still out there somewhere but surely he would have seen some sign of him if he was. He had been alone, with no clan to back him up. The odds were, he hadn't survived more than a handful of years on his own.

He would be leaving in the morning to seek out young Lunafreya for answers on Shiva's intervention. He would also offer his aid; he had known many Oracle's over the centuries and without her Mother to finish teaching her she may need help. She was twenty-two, an adult by human measurement but still rather young for an Anthousai.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on the exam table, trying not to fidget or simply jump out the window, he could manage a safe glide to the ground…and be shot or stabbed by freaked out members of the Guard or Glaive. A hand rested on his bouncing knee and he forced himself to still as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Noct.

"Relax, we won't let anyone hurt you," his best friend swore.

Prompto managed a shaky nod. The medical staff had been concerned that he had missed his last several check-ups and had gone to Cor over it. Considering everything he had gone through; a check-up was smart. Cor had screened every member of the medical staff to find the best option for being the person to deal with him now. Prompto knew some would be unable to deal with what he was and who knew what they'd do.

The door opened to admit a woman he vaguely recognised so she'd probably been one of those around after he woke from surgery post the last attack. "Good afternoon Mr Argentum. I am Doctor Lorne, I was one of your surgeons," she smiled and he managed a shaky one in return. "I understand you've missed your last several check-ups?"

"There has been a complication," Ignis offered, obviously seeing Prompto didn't know what to say.

"Prom's our fourth," Noctis spoke up, and Prompto relaxed further when his throat was nuzzled.

The doctor smiled at them. "That is wonderful news, Your Highness. I assume the bond is stable? Has he undergone his first transformation yet?" She asked.

"The Marshal screened the staff and you were chosen to be the one who will deal with Prompto's medical needs from now on. What you learn must not be spoken of to anyone," Ignis stared at her and Prompto just knew Gladio was glowering threateningly at her too.

"For what reason?" She asked and Ignis glanced over at him. Prompto couldn't help clinging to the arm around his waist but he finally nodded. Ignis pulled out the file Cor had handed over and handed it to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anna Lorne had seen many things in her years working in the Citadel, she had been working there for barely three days when the young Prince had been rushed in after the daemon attack. She wasn't sure why the group was so serious but she accepted the file from Scientia, opening it to find the standard DNA testing forms at the front, the first page was perfectly normal. It was only years of practise allowing her to hide her shock as she read the second page. He carried not only harpy DNA but some that was unknown.

She had known he was born in Niflheim, the reason behind both attacks he had suffered had become known to the staff treating him after the last one. One nurse had been removed from the case due to comments on him deserving it. It was one thing to hate those in power in the Empire but Argentum had been raised in Insomnia since he was a child, to take that anger out on him or any refugee was disgusting.

Of course, that wasn't the last shock as she turned the page to find records that began when he was seven. He had been brought in by the Marshal…rescued from a Magitek facility. She felt sick as she read the file, most of those involved in his treatment were no longer working at the Citadel, there was nothing sinister in that, many had been close to retirement and a smaller number had joined combat units…because of what they had learned in treating him? How could anyone put a child through such things, let alone hundreds, thousands, of them?

She looked up to see Argentum was pale, staring down, even as the Prince held him against his chest, dark blue eyes locked on her, holding a very clear warning. She managed a wane smile and nodded at him. She added the recent records to the file and then closed it, putting a blank piece of paper on top, getting out her pen.

"Mr Argentum? I need to ask you some questions before I give you an examination, alright?" she asked gently and he slowly looked up at her, eyes wary. "Are you still experiencing any pain from the surgery site?" the question seemed to surprise him, obviously he'd expected questions on his heritage and while there were some she'd have to ask, she would ease into them.

"No, no pain."

"How is your therapy going?"

He winced slightly. "Um…it hasn't?" he looked over at Scientia, obviously wanting help.

"Since a bit after the bond was initiated, he's had no problem walking. His strength's returned and he has returned to firearms training," Amicitia answered.

That was surprising, she hadn't heard of a bond able to do that. She noticed the Prince, tighten his hold briefly, looking at Argentum who turned his head to see him, using the bond to communicate.

"I didn't plan to initiate the bond until Prompto had recovered but we had no choice," the Prince told her, eyes deadly serious and she had a sinking feeling she didn't want to know why. "Prompto was pushed into his Awakening by his genetic donor back in the Empire. I initiated the bond to try and stop it."

She couldn't help her eyes widening slightly but Argentum saw and flinched back into the Prince who nuzzled him again. "Obviously it worked."

Argentum shook his head, looking miserable. "I…I'm a harpy," he whispered and all she could do was stare. She was in a locked room with a harpy and three of the most powerful mers in the Kingdom….and no bloodshed?

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_For those who wanted slash, there's now a slash version of this up. While there are less chapter in it, it has caught up to this since I combined chapters when posting. I added and altered scenes to it._

**Chapter 17**

Gladio watched carefully as Prompto admitted what he had become, seeing the shame in his eyes, they were all working to break him out of that emotion, so far with limited success. Good news was the doctor wasn't screaming, calling for the Guard or attacking, he couldn't read what she was feeling as she stared at Prom.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked faintly.

"Prompto underwent his Awakening as a harpy," Ignis answered for him, voice clipped, ready to verbally flay her should she say anything to upset the newest member of their pod.

"I see…" she took a deep breath. "I assume that is why you no longer need the therapy?" her voice sounded more natural with the question and Prompto nodded warily.

"This has to remain secret," Gladio spoke up and she glanced over at him, nodding.

"Of course."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a struggle to maintain a mask of professionalism, fighting down the instinctive fear. She was human but as a doctor in the Citadel, she knew the truth about the King and other old families, she had to in order to treat her patients to the best of her abilities. She had seen so many return from battle, horrendously wounded by MT's and harpies alike. She'd seen footage too to ensure she knew what they could do, and she had done her own research, reading up on their enemies.

Looking at Argentum, the idea that he was a harpy would never have occurred to her. He was half curled into the Prince who stood behind him, arm around his waist, the other hand now in blond hair, calming him even as Argentum trembled. She had seen nothing that would suggest what she was seeing was remotely possible. Was it the bond that had allowed the boy to remain as he had been before the Awakening?

"Have there been any physical changes since then?" she asked and was glad she sounded normal again.

The Prince nodded and gently prodded Argentum who sat up and reached for his shirt, hesitantly looking up at her. Seeing the fear in his eyes made her feel bad about her initial reaction and she offered a gentle smile. He blinked at her, surprised, but then he pulled the shirt off and she took a step towards him only for him to stiffen.

"May I come closer to look? I won't touch you without your permission."

He glanced back at the Prince who smiled in encouragement, nuzzling him again, and Argentum looked back at her. "Okay."

"Thank you," she walked up to the exam table, keeping her hands on the file and pen. She could see why he had removed his shirt, she remembered when he'd been brought in and he had been slender, wiry, but not very muscular. Now he had definite muscle definition and little body fat. "May I see your back?" she asked and he turned around to show her. The scars were still there but they now looked years old rather than months and she told him so. "Has anything else changed?"

"I can carry Noct now and Cor has me practicing with heavier guns," he admitted quietly.

"I have also noted some dietary changes, Prompto has never been a picky eater but now he favours meat over anything else," Scientia added.

Anna nodded and noted it all down, this was one patient file she would be ensuring was very well secured. "I would like to take your vitals for a baseline; temperature, weight, body measurements."

He finally made proper eye contact with her and she waited patiently. She was not going to push or rush anything, she did not want to stress him any more than he already was.

"We won't let anything happen Prom and remember, Cor chose her, he'd never pick someone that'd hurt you," the Prince promised him softly.

"Mr Argentum, it is very obvious that you are nothing like a normal harpy. Even if you were, I have taken an oath to heal those under my care, to not harm them. The aim of today is to ensure you are healthy and that you remain so in the future. Part of the reason the Marshal chose me is likely due to the fact I am human and therefore shouldn't set off any of your new instincts."

"Prompto, my name's Prompto," he finally offered and she smiled.

"Prompto then," if using his first name helped him feel comfortable then that was what she would do.

"What do you want first?" he asked and she nodded, pulling out a thermometer and he turned his head, allowing her to place it in his ear.

"Thirty nine degrees, if you were still human I'd be concerned," she told him, recording it. She wished she had the research she'd done at hand so she could check if that was in the normal range for a harpy but…she thought it was a little low.

"According to Citadel records, that is low for a harpy," Scientia spoke up, tablet in hand. "His body temperature was higher at first, I would guess around forty-one. It has been lower since he died." As soon as those words were out of his mouth all four froze.

"Died?" She asked and they exchanged looks. "Gentlemen, I cannot treat Prompto if I do not have all of the facts."

"There was a voice in my head, telling me to kill, I couldn't remember much or talk properly. I recognised Cor and Noct after a bit and Noct could use the bond to help me push the voice back but…" the blond looked miserable and the Prince soothed him.

"With the aid of the Crystal's power, an attempt to break or transfer the clan bond was made while Lord Ardyn travelled to Niflheim to keep said harpy distracted. Unfortunately the man had created a kind of failsafe and it triggered with his death, killing Prompto and as far as we know, every other member of their clan," Scientia finished for him.

"That shouldn't be possible," she denied.

"It's because I'm a clone, he messed around with the genetics to ensure obedience. Guess Cor got me out before I was old enough for him wake my harpy genes up or maybe he only did that to some of us? But it killed me when Ardyn killed him."

"Obviously the Prince was able to revive you." That was a relief, the idea of the Prince having a bond severed so soon was terrifying.

"Dad, Uncle Ardyn, and I tried for over an hour but nothing worked," the Prince told her.

She stared at him and then back at the definitely alive Prompto. There was a time limit to using magic to bring the dead back and he had gone passed it so how was he alive? "That's…"

"No one can ever know," The Prince stared her down and she nodded, dumbfounded. "Shiva brought Prompto back. She said our magic failed to bring him back because he's a harpy."

"She did something to me. My temperature's lower, my memories came back and…we went to the pools, part of me wanted to run and another part wanted to dive in."

Anna wasn't sure what to think or feel. An Astral? Hadn't the Empire killed Shiva? How was it possible and why would she intervene? "In that case, I think a new test should be run, see if whatever she did shows up on the genetic level. The magic of the bond alters the very genetics to grant the mer form. There has never been anyone with both mer and harpy, at least to our knowledge, it may not be possible or it could be Shiva has stabilised it to where you can. It would be better to know before you attempt to get in anything other than a shower or ankle deep water." As she spoke she got him up and onto the scales, recording his weight which had returned to a healthy range.

She took measurements and then when he nodded got out a sample collection kit. She took the necessary samples and labelled them for testing, grateful that it was an automated system, the last thing they needed was a lab worker freaking out.

"Have you transformed at all since your Awakening?" She asked as she put away what she didn't need.

"A few times, to practise flying. I keep trying to sit on ledges and they were getting worried I'd fall."

"I found him sitting on Noctis' balcony with his legs over the edge one morning," Scientia added.

Yes, that would be very concerning, especially if they were unsure whether or not he could actually fly. "You can fly?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's not easy, but I managed a lap of the training room."

"The muscles are there, and are improving very fast, but they do need training," Amicitia explained.

"Do you find the instincts harder to control in that form?" she asked, taking notes.

Prompto shook his head but then paused. "But I've only been with them since the first time."

"Do you think you could transform now so that I can at least give a visual examination?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto froze, was she serious? Crazy? She was human, defenceless if he…he was fine with the guys but they were his clan, bond mates. He glanced up at Noctis but he was staring at the Doctor.

"Doctor, if anything goes wrong,"

"I understand I am the most vulnerable person in this room," she cut Ignis off. "And I will not blame anyone should something happen."

"Why?" Prompto asked.

"Prompto?" the doctor asked.

"Why do you want to see?" he pushed.

"If I am to be your doctor going forward then I need as much information as possible. If you are injured, there is a chance you will transform even if you don't intend to. If that happens, then having even basic information on your harpy form when healthy will help."

That…made sense…he looked at Gladio who nodded.

"Over here Doc," Gladio called and she moved back to where he was.

Prompto looked to Noctis who let go of his waist, squeezing his hand briefly before stepping back to give him room. He kicked off his shoes, slid off the table and moved back a bit towards the farthest wall from her. He reached inside and pulled, feeling his wings burst from his back, body shifting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anna watched, fascinated as wings burst from his body, hands gaining claws, but she winced in sympathy as she heard the cracking of bone as his feet changed. She had seen mer's change, that was instant, painless…nothing like this. Was it always like that for harpies? Or was it different due to the small amount of their DNA he carried, something Besithia did to the clones?

His appearance wasn't quite what she expected either. Even with his altered form….his features were still shockingly human. He lacked the beak fully though she got a glimpse of sharp teeth in his mouth. His eyes were black but…not cold.

"Prom?" The Prince called and Prompto turned to face him, head cocked to one side, making a noise and the Prince smiled, holding out his hand and Prompto went to him, curling against him, cooing. The Prince smiled and ran a hand through bright blond hair that had become rather feathery looking. "Okay?" he asked and Prompto made another noise.

"That means yes," Amicitia murmured to her. "He's been learning what he can of our language since he learnt the truth. We've been working to pick up what we can of the harpy tongue in return."

"Prom, think you'll be okay with the doctor coming closer?" The Prince asked gently. That got a nervous sounding chittering noise, Prompto looking over at her again. One clawed hand clung to the Prince's shirt but then he nodded hesitantly.

"Nice and slow, stop if he needs you to," Amicitia warned and she nodded.

She slowly moved forward, hands to her sides and open to show she was unarmed and meant no harm. When he tensed slightly she stopped but under the Prince's gentle touch he relaxed again. She stopped just out of reach, not wanting to push it. "Is this alright?" She asked gently and he nodded slowly, clinging to the Prince still but that was fine. She took note of everything she could visually, not willing to risk upsetting him by recording anything at the moment. "I am not making you uncomfortable being so close?" she asked and he stared at her, slowly letting go of the Prince.

He took a half step towards her and she remained still. That close, it was unlikely anyone could stop him if he went for her….but she didn't feel at all threatened. She remained still even when a clawed hand reached towards her, feeling soft, practically invisible feathers on the back of his hand brush her face. She didn't flinch and he smiled slightly, before he stepped back into the Prince.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held Prompto as he slept, he was so proud of him. He had ignored his fear and done everything the doctor had asked of him. He had transformed for a stranger and nothing had happened. The long appointment been exhausting for him though, more stress than he'd had to deal with since his Awakening.

He liked the doctor; she had handled things very well considering everything they'd hit her with. Cor had made an excellent choice. Prompto had even let her touch him! They'd know the results of the tests by next week and he was a little nervous, did Prompto have a mer-form? Was that why he wanted to dive in? Or was that wishful thinking?

He would feel better having official word that Prompto was healthy and he knew Cor would as well, they all would. Even if he hadn't been their Fourth, he was their friend. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he was another brother. All their secrets were out in the open now and Prompto was healed. His control of his instincts was improving every day as the time with the doctor proved. The real test would be a mer Prompto didn't know but who would they trust to say nothing? Prompto had friends in the Glaive but he had seen most of their mer-forms at some point. A Crownsguard maybe? Prompto knew some in passing but he didn't have actual friends among them. Monica maybe? Or Dustin? They were both calm, level headed, and utterly loyal, they wouldn't speak out of turn.

Noctis looked up as Ignis stepped into the room with a tray. "We missed lunch, I thought you may be hungry."

"Thanks," Noctis carefully sat up but Prompto stirred, waking up. "Hey sleepy, Iggy brought us a late lunch."

Prompto sat up, blinking, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks Iggy."

"You've had a stressful day, you needed the rest," Ignis smiled and ruffled sleep messed blond hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Prompto told him, digging in to the food.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis dove into the water, feeling his body change immediately, but then he surfaced and made his way to the edge. He rested his arms there and Prompto knelt down, studying him. It was the first time Prompto had truly gotten a good look at him.

"Can I see?" Prompto asked and Ignis slowly lifted a tentacle from the water, holding it still when Prompto reached out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto carefully touched the raised tentacle, not wanting to hurt Iggy. He ran his fingers over it, finding it felt very, very slimy, soft, tender and velvety but also slippery and sticky. It was nothing like Noct's scales. It was different, but not scary. The tentacle moved, slowly wrapping around his wrist and he felt the suckers caress his skin, unable to help laughing. "That kind of tickles," he admitted.

"Told you it'd be fine," Noctis called before diving in as well, he surfaced and joined Ignis at the edge.

Gladio remained out of the water and it was nice of him to stay but he felt bad that he was staying out because of him. He dipped the hand with the tentacle wrapped around it into the cold water, he knew it had been cool before, but now it felt cold.

"Okay?" Gladio asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine, Iggy is Iggy, tentacles or legs," he grinned and Ignis smiled back in relief. Everyone relaxed and they stared there, talking about Iris and her shenanigans at school, the Council meeting Noct had been forced to attend, even the new camera he'd bought Prompto so he could get back into photography. He kept his hand in the water, the tentacle curled around his wrist.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis glanced out his window and smiled at the sight in the garden below. It was good to see the four of them outside, enjoying the sunlight. He spotted Cor hovering nearby them, ready to step in should anything happen. The garden was not one of those open to the public but staff regularly used it or even just passed through. It was a good spot to choose for getting Prompto used to being around others again. The open air should help him feel safe and therefore less likely to react poorly.

Clarus was wary of the boy, but he'd had little interaction with the blond, despite his friendship with Gladio. Most of what he knew was from Prompto's file and that only listed facts. He didn't blame Clarus for being wary, it was what made him such an excellent Shield. Regis did hope that with exposure to Prompto, with what Gladio would share with his family of the boy, that he would come to see Prompto was no threat. No, once he was ready, Regis planned to speak with him and Cor about him officially joining the Crownsguard. There hadn't been a true marksman in the group since Weskham and form what Cor said, Prompto would likely outstrip even his skills.

He knew the boys wanted to see if Prompto could handle actually getting back in the water, if he could still swim with them, but he had advised them to wait for the test results which were taking more time than normal. If it was possible he had an unstable mer-form or something, they needed to know in advance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Prompto climbed the rope easily, timing him. It was something he hadn't been able to do since before the first attack since he'd never recovered full upper body strength. Now he was managing it easily, far better than some of his most seasoned people could.

Reggie had spoken to him about Prompto joining the Guard and in theory it was a good idea, it would be expected once people learned Prompto was part of Noctis' Retinue. He was a civilian, refugee, nobody as far as others were concerned. Joining the Crownsguard would be expected but it was risky. He trusted his people but could he trust them to treat Prompto well? If he joined, sooner or later, his heritage would be revealed. Would they be able to see past what he was, to accept that Prompto was different?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on the same exam table as he had several weeks earlier, the guys with him for support. He was scared about what might have been found, but it was also a relief to know that soon he'd have answers. He couldn't help nervously drumming his fingers against the table but Iggy gently pressed on his hand to stop him.

"It will be alright, no matter what the results we will deal with it," he promised softly.

"Iggy's right, relax blondie," Gladio smirked at him and then the door opened to let Dr Lorne in.

She smiled at seeing them all. "Your Highness," she bowed and then brought up two reports on the screen for them all to see. "The one on the left is your last test results, the right is the newest." She highlighted three sections. "As you can see, there have been some significant changes. The Unknown result has actually increased some to ten percent. Your Harpy results have also strengthened to forty percent, which I was expecting given your Awakening. As it is under half it may explain why it takes time for you to transform. The biggest change is right here, forty percent mer, meaning you still carry some human DNA, if only ten percent."

"So what does it mean?" Noctis asked for him.

"The harpy and mer are exactly the same, balanced. My best, educated, guess would be that you should also have a mer-form. Given the time taken to transform, I would be very careful for the first time since entry into the water may not cause an instantaneous change like you are used to," she warned them and they nodded.

"So that's why I feel drawn to the water but also wanting to run," he offered and she nodded.

"Likely. It is possible that once you are in the water that sensation will fade, the mers instincts taking precedence over the harpy's. I don't want you near water alone until we are sure of everything though."

"Of course, we will ensure we remain with him when near the pools. Would it be of any help for you to be present the first time he attempts to swim?"

"Medically, there is little that can be done. If something does go wrong, your Highness will be able to do more than myself or any of the medical staff."

"So perhaps the King or Lord Ardyn should be present."

She nodded in agreement. "Other than that, you are complete healthy Prompto. I would like to see you every three months, baring anything coming up. Alright?"

"Thanks doctor," he managed a smile for her, mind reeling with everything he'd found out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio chuckled as Prompto hit the mat, hard, but turned it into a roll, getting back to his feet quickly. He was getting better at fighting beyond firearms. He was training with Iggy at the moment, working on his speed and agility. While Prom now had the strength for prolonged sword use, he still wasn't comfortable with one so they had decided to see how he went with daggers and lances instead.

The kid had learnt how to store and summon his guns and so now he was technically always armed, the Armiger ensuring he never ran out of ammunition, Gladio just wished there'd never be a day where he needed that. So long as the war lasted though, sooner or later he'd end up having to pull the trigger, before or after Noct became King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct grinned and splashed Prompto who sputtered and mock glared at him, wiping the salt water from his face. Gladio laughed from where he was leaning against the wall and Iggy even glanced up from his book. Prompto had been near the water enough that they no longer felt it necessary for one of them to stick by his side. They traded off one of them staying out, just to be safe but Prompto was fine, they were just waiting for him to be ready and for either his Dad or Uncle to have the time to be there.

Prompto shook his head and went to stand as Gladio went to slap his shoulder, the force and being part way through standing throwing off his balance. He scrambled to catch himself and Noctis' eyes went wide as he watched as if in slow motion as Prompto fell forward into the pool.

"Prom!" he screamed and then dove down, terrified.

He didn't see Ignis' eyes go wide even as he pulled his phone to call the King, or the look of horrified guilt on Gladio's face before he dove as well. The section they were in was deep, very deep.

_TBC…._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 18**

He gasped, feeling water fill his throat, choking. He knew better than to panic but that didn't help, terror drowning out all rational thought even as his body felt like it was freezing. Noct!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Prom!" he screamed and then dove down, terrified. They should have been more careful or have stuck to the shallower sections! He'd never forgive himself if Prompto was hurt. He spotted something further down and put on a burst of speed, sensing Gladio and then he gasped as he felt something in the bond shift…..Prompto! then he froze, eyes wide, as he saw the body floating limp before him. Prompto?

"Blondie?" Gladio sounded as shocked as he was.

Noctis shook it off and closed the difference, wrapping a hand around Prompto's arm, pulling him close, relieved to find he was breathing. He…he was…the most...delicate mer Noctis had ever seen. His tail was long and slender but still strong, powerful, shimmering almost silver though it was actually a silvery blue colour. Noctis hesitantly touched it, there were scales, just so small that the naked eye couldn't pick them out, even the enhanced vision of a mer, soft and smooth under his hand. The hands floating limp now bore claw with webbed fingers and Noctis could see his gills working slowly. Instead of scales or his tail colouring spread over his supper body, like himself or Gladio, there were delicate lines curling and trailing over his skin, like lace made of ice….like Shiva. His fins were almost translucent, delicate, long and trailing. He brushed a hand through blond hair, finding delicately pointed ears, also closer to hers than the fin-like ears of most ears.

"Prompto?" he called gently, cupping his cheek as he held him to his chest. "Come on, wake up please."

"Let's head up before Ignis completely freaks out," Gladio told him and he nodded, adjusting his grip on Prompto, swimming up to the surface.

They surfaced to find his Dad and the doc waiting with Ignis, all three relaxing as they saw how changed Prom's form was but then they realised he was unconscious.

"Has he been conscious at all?" she asked.

"Not since we reached him, no clue when he passed out," Gladio answered, carefully taking Prompto from him and he had to fight down the instinct to clutch Prompto closer, making himself let go, the fledging bond now stronger with his transformation and it screamed to protect his injured friend and bond mate. Gladio lay Prompto on his back across his arms so that they could get a good look at him and Ignis reached down to touch the back of a limp hand, assuring himself Prompto was alive.

"Incredible," he whispered. He then moved aside as Doctor Lorne moved in, reaching into the water to take Prompto's hand, checking his pulse.

"Pulse is steady," she noted, checking to see his gills moving steadily since Gladio had kept his throat submerged. She gently lifted one eyelid then the other. "Pupils are good too. Any idea how long he was under while human?" she asked.

"No, he sank really fast and by the time we reached him he was like this, just floating," Noctis answered.

"I'm tempted to say bring him out but…it's better for the newly changed to stay in the water for a time, right?" Lorne asked.

"It is," his Dad agreed, moving to sit on the edge, gently pressing a hand to Prompto's forehead, obviously trying to get a feel for the magic.

"It could be stress induced," she offered. "A conflict of instincts, and if he remained human for any length of time, he may have inhaled water, passed out, before the magic took over."

He hated not knowing, but he could feel Prompto in the bond, his life wasn't in danger. He reached out and nuzzled his throat, relieved when Prompto stirred ever so slightly. "Prom? It's okay, you're safe, we're here," he whispered, reminded of that day in the therapy room. Prompto's head shifted and he groaned softly, Gladio bringing him back to his chest to support him and restrain if needed, rather than holding him out to those on the ground.

"Come on blondie, time to wake up," he urged and Prompto's hand lifted, batting at him and Gladio laughed. "No, I'm not going to go away."

"Prompto, you need to wake up for us, please," Ignis added and he whined but slowly his eyes blinked open, showing confusion.

Noctis leant over and smiled at him gently. "Hey," he gently ran his fingers through wet blond hair, feeling Prompto press into his touch. "How do you feel?"

"Noct?" he mumbled, lifting a hand to rub at his face and then he froze, stating at his hand and the trail of silvery lace-like markings on his skin. "What?" he started, trying to sit up.

"Easy, I've got you," Gladio murmured and then Prompto saw his own tail, eyes going wide.

"What…am….Noct?"

"Shh," Noctis gently cradled his face between his hands, ignoring his Dad and the doctor as he tried to get him to calm down and focus. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked gently and Prompto frowned before his eyes widened slightly.

"I fell in?" he asked and Noctis nodded. "Oh," he shifted in Gladio's arms and his Shield carefully removed the arm under his tail, letting him move into an upright position.

"Hello Prompto."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was shocked and confused, he had a tail! Looking at his skin he wondered if his form was because of Shiva, recognising the markings. He clung on to Gladio as he let go of his hold on his tail, feeling rather strange.

"Hello Prompto," a voice called and he looked up to see Doctor Lorne kneeling on the ground, watching him.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently and he licked his lips.

"Okay I think?" he didn't feel sick or sore. "Little light headed maybe?"

"See if using your gills helps," the King suggested.

Gladio gently tugged him deeper so the water covered his throat, he felt the water moving over his gills and it felt a bit odd. He couldn't help clinging tightly to his arm. "Easy Prompto, I won't let go till you're ready," he promised, leaning in to nuzzle his throat and Prompto gasped, head falling back, an odd noise leaving his throat, oh…that felt…wow. He heard Noct laugh softly, then there was a hand in his hair.

"Yeah, Iggy reacted the same way to that the first time he transformed too," Noctis murmured and Prompto blinked, looking over at Ignis who coloured slightly.

"It is a very different sensation after that. As a human, it doesn't feel anything like it does for a mer, even one in human form," Ignis clarified and Prompto nodded. It definitely felt different, like when he'd rub cheeks with them and every instinct screamed family, safe, clan. "Don't worry, you won't react that strongly to anyone but the three of us," Ignis assured him and that was very good to know. "Be glad this is not a mate bond or your reaction would be even stronger," he smirked and Prompto blushed, well, did he really need to know that? He couldn't imagine it being more intense than that! He just wanted to close his eyes and bask in the safety of his clan…pod…whatever they were.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn appeared along the edge of Taelpar Crag, right where Gentiana had suggested. He was more sure than ever that the woman was no mere messenger with some of her cryptic comments regarding young Prompto. What could be here that he would have any interest in though? He sighed and summoned his sword, throwing it down, warping after it. Since even he had never been down there before it was safer to warp than attempt his normal methods, he could appear in the rock if he wasn't careful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gently took Prompto's hand as Gladio gripped Prom where his hips would be when human which was now part of his tail. Prompto let go of Gladio and Noctis took that hand as well. "That's it, you're fine," he murmured, holding his arms still so that Prompto could rely on him to keep him steady and above the surface. They stayed like that for a while, letting Prompto get used to the feel of the water moving about his body.

"Ready?" Gladio asked and Prompto slowly nodded so he withdrew one hand and then the other.

Ignis remained on the edge, ready to help haul Prompto out if needed, but the others had left, giving them privacy for Prompto's first swim. The light-headedness had cleared up and Prompto felt fine so medical aid was not needed.

"Okay?" Noct asked and Prompto nodded. "Gonna talk?" he teased and Prompto met his eyes, letting him see the nervousness in his. "Nothing bad will happen, even if you did go under, you can't drown anymore."

"And we'd grab you," Gladio added.

"Right," Prompto whispered.

"Just like using your wings, the knowledge of how to swim should be instinctual," Ignis explained gently.

"I won't let go till you're ready," Noctis promised. "Ready?" he asked and Prompto nodded so he slowly began to move backwards, gently tugging Prompto into moving.

He looked down through the water, seeing that for the moment he was doing all the work but that was okay, it had to feel strange to have a tail for the first time rather than legs. Gladio paced them as he carefully pulled Prom through the water and then he grinned when Prompto's tail moved, hesitantly, almost jerking. It was different to helping Ignis with his first swim since he had tentacles rather than a tail but the general idea was the same. His body knew what to do, they just had to get his brain, body, and instincts to work together.

"That's it, you're doing great," he praised, nodding at Gladio who reached out to tickle his sides, surprising Prompto, and taking his concentration off swimming, which was the idea. Noctis grinned when he saw his tail move more naturally now that his focus was elswhere.

Gladio chuckled, when Prompto squirmed. "You're doing great, just relax."

They kept going and gradually he began moving, swimming. "You're doing it!" Noctis laughed, tugging harder, getting him to speed up a little. He looked up at Ignis. "Coming in?" he asked.

"Iggy?" Prompto looked over at him and he nodded, removing his glasses first before diving in fully clothed, the clothing vanishing. "Can I do the clothes thing too now?"

"It'll take some practise," Gladio told him.

Ignis swam over and curled a tentacle around Prompto's waist, tickling him with it and he laughed. Ignis pulled him in to ruffle his hair and then nuzzle his throat, welcoming him properly. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured and Prompto blushed at all the praise, still easily embarrassed by such things.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn landed on what was definitely a pathway, leading deeper down and...into the cliff? Interesting. He sent his sword back to the Armiger and cautiously began following it, on the lookout for any danger. He could feel magic lingering in the air, centuries of accumulation. Who or what was down here? He did not appreciate having to crawl through some sections, when climbing was needed he could cheat, but not when it came to crawling through narrow gaps. Finally, he came out at the top of a river which dropped down until it split into two, land in the middle where he could see the remains of ancient armour and weapons. Decided against getting wet, he appeared down the bottom, seeing the sealed entrance to something up ahead.

He knelt down and checked over the skeletal remains and armour…the sword damage was easy to recognise but the rest…harpy talons. Wonderful. Just what did Shiva want him to see? Did he trust her enough to keep going? She had saved Prompto…but how could they know all of her reasons for doing so?

In the end, he stood and headed for the entrance, using magic to remove the rock before it, grimacing at the rush of stale air and strong scent of harpy. There was something else…something….familiar. He couldn't place it though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lifted his head, feeling a sudden breeze, fresh air….salt water? Ever so slowly he got to his feet and picked up his sword. It had been forever since anyone had approached and he scowled, the entrance was sealed to keep people out for a reason.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio bent down and put his hands under Prompto's arms. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Prompto nodded so he pulled, lifting him out of the water to lie on the towel that had been placed on the ground. Gladio knelt and began patting him dry carefully even as Noctis and Ignis pulled themselves out of the pool, transformations triggering immediately. The first time always took the longest which was why he was drying Prompto carefully, to help trigger it.

Noctis took Prompto's hand, stroking the skin as Prompto lay there, breathing heavily, nervous. "It's okay Prom, just relax, it always takes longer the first time," he soothed, leaning down to rub cheeks with him, figuring trying to stir more land based instincts might speed things up.

Gladio was relieved when there was a shimmer of magic around Prompto's tail, watching it become legs again, and Prompto relaxed at the change. "There you go," Gladio grinned at him as Noctis straightened back up. "Let's get you washed off, dry, and into bed. You're going to crash, just like after your Awakening."

"Kay," Prompto agreed, already looking rather tired.

They got him on his feet and into the showers, Ignis getting the clothing that had been left in Prompto's locker back when he used to swim with them since what he'd been wearing had been torn apart when his tail formed. Gladio carried him back to Noct's rooms and they collapsed into bed together to relax and let him recover.

That had gone as well as they ever could have dreamed. Now the real fun could begin, teaching Prompto how to live and fight in the water as one of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn banished his sword, getting rather annoyed at being ambushed and by spirits of all things. That brought back memories of so long ago, memories that still hurt even after so many centuries. He walked out onto a stone bridge and then stopped, seeing a massively tall figure at the other end. At six foot two there weren't a lot of people taller than him and that big of a height difference was shocking and oh so familiar. It wasn't possible…was it? The scent of harpy was strong, but of only one that he could tell.

He took a deep breath and began walking slowly towards the figure, hands at his sides, if there was a fight then he would not be the one to start it. The closer he got the more he could see and the faster his heart raced. He knew that sword….that armour…that grey hair hanging down. "Gil?" he had to be seeing things, surely? "Gilgamesh?" he reached up and removed his hat, coming to a stop out of sword range.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He gripped his sword tightly, what was a mer doing in his self-imposed prison? How did he get in?

"Gil?"

He frowned, how could he know that name? And then his full name was whispered in question and he tensed. The mer stopped and slowly lifted a hand to his hat, removing it, and Gilgamesh felt like he'd been hit by a herd of behemoth. It wasn't possible…it couldn't be him…but he knew that red-violet hair, tied back loosely…the golden eyes and pale skin.

"How is this possible? I…we thought you were dead."

We? Did that mean Somnus still lived too? Was he seeing things? Making this all up in his loneliness? It wouldn't be the first time he thought he saw or heard something that wasn't actually there.

"Gil? Do you remember me? It's Ardyn," the apparition called out softly…gently. It couldn't be real then, if Ardyn lived and had found him, it could only end in bloodshed. They were enemies now. "I can't believe it…" the Ardyn mirage admitted, taking a careful step closer.

He tightened his grip on his sword, hissing quietly, and it held its hands up, showing they were empty.

"Easy Gil… I don't want to fight you. Please old friend, speak to me."

This could not be him, despite the scent of mer, so he lifted his sword and attacked, only for whoever, whatever it was to dodge. He snarled as it continued to dodge, pressing harder until it tripped but then it held its hands up in defence and a sword appeared in a flash of crimson crystals and Gilgamesh froze, eyes on the blade. That…that was the Royal magic, in the strange colour only Ardyn had. He looked up the prone body, staring at the face. "A…rd…yn?"

That got a soft smile. "Yes old friend, it is me." He sent the familiar sword back to the Armiger and stepped closer, slowly holding out an empty hand. "Please Gil, I won't hurt you."

Gilgamesh stared at the pale human hand and then ever so slowly reached out an armoured hand in return. He hesitated, staring at the tarnished metal that hid him from the world even more than the caves did, but Ardyn stretched out the final gap, human fingers closing around metal. Then the mer stepped closer, unafraid, Ardyn and Somnus had never feared him and his strange powers or size. It was part of why he'd fled before losing himself to the new instincts, not wanting them to fear or hate him, to hurt them. Slowly, he reached up and used his free hand to remove his mask for the first time in longer than he could remember.

"It's alright old friend." Ardyn reached up, pressing a cool hand to his face and he started, it had been so long since anyone had touched him. "You can understand me?"

Gilgamesh nodded slowly, he had understood even back then, hearing them scream his name as he fled before he lost himself totally and attacked them. The scent of salt water was almost overpowering and he was fighting to not lash out or transform, knew his eyes had to be flickering black but Ardyn showed no fear.

"Have you been here all these years?" Ardyn asked and he nodded again. "I don't know about you, but these ancient bones could use some rest, it's rather a long way down here. Let us sit," he glanced around and then carefully tugged on his hand and Gilgamesh cautiously walked with him, Ardyn sitting on a rock.

He hesitated but then sat as well. He looked down at his armoured hands and then began removing the armour, wincing slightly in pain. He heard Ardyn suck in a shocked breath and then he was holding his hands, healing magic sinking into Gil's hands before he could pull back. He found his eyes falling closed as a myriad of pains were soothed, fading away, feeling the heat of the oncoming transformation fade away as well.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Ardyn chided, exactly how he remembered.

"H..ow…here…" it had been so long since he had spoken, he almost flinched at the sound of his own voice.

"Shiva," Ardyn smirked and Gilgamesh stared at him. "She suggested I would find something of interest here when I spoke with her on another matter."

"Sssh..iva?"

"She is masquerading as a Messenger but yes. There is a boy in the Citadel…his name is Prompto and he recently Awakened as a harpy," Ardyn told him and his eyes widened. The Citadel had been completed then. "He is also bonded to the current heir to the Throne, Somnus' many times grandson, Noctis. His father, Regis, is the current King."

Had things changed so much, was there peace between their kind somehow? "The boy?" he asked, speech becoming easier.

"He has not had an easy life, through no fault of his own. He has nearly been killed by strangers twice, all because of where he was born and the war. For the first seven years of his life he was raised by Niflheim's military, subjected to inhuman 'treatments', deliberately exposed to the Scourge, punished for any tiny failing. Thankfully, one of Regis' men was sent to gather intel, and brought him back with him. I am told Prompto nearly died several times on the journey and even once he arrived in the city as his body began rejecting what had been done to him. It took years of hard work for him to get passed all they had done to him. now he has begun training to fight to protect Noctis, to use what they taught him to defend his Prince."

Who would ever expose someone to that, let alone a defenceless child? Whoever this Niflheim was, they were evil to do so. He also knew Ardyn, or he had once. "You stopped them?"

"I killed the man behind the project responsible for Prompto just recently…and in doing so caused the boy's death too. The man used his own genetics to create the children and ensured that if he died, so would they. It was Shiva who brought Prompto back to life and restored his memory, which he had lost most of during his Awakening. Despite that, he fought against his clan head and refused to harm anyone."

"Felt that, deaths of a clan."

"You did?" he sounded surprised and Gilgamesh nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was all he could do to keep from jumping for joy as he spoke with Gilgamesh. He had always been a quiet man but his quietness now seemed more out of shock, lingering wariness, and who knew how long without speaking. The idea of him locked away, alone, for centuries in such a place sickened him. If only he had known, he would have come but…without exposure to young Prompto, without seeing how the inner harpy could be tamed, controlled, would he have come to kill Gilgamesh or would he still have attempted to speak with him? He had noticed his old friends eyes flickering colour but it had stopped when he had healed him, the healing magic seeming to have calmed his instincts which was nice. His ability to heal had always been unique from anyone else's.

"I am sorry you felt it, I wish I could have spared them all but…death would have been a release for them. I've seen them, they are raised totally obedient, all individuality crushed from them," he shuddered slightly, it had been a very disturbing thing to witness. "Will you come back with me?" he asked and Gilgamesh's eyes widened slightly. You won't have to socialise unless you wish it, though Regis will want to meet you. I have a whole wing of my own, plenty of room. There are training rooms with enough ceiling height for flying, it is where Prompto has been learning. I'm told he can now manage a few circuits of the room before exhausting himself."

Was it too soon to ask? Probably. But the idea of leaving him behind was not one he wanted to consider. This was not a good place for anyone to live.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on the exam table, not even needing to be able to see the guys as the doctor checked him over, not flinching away at all. She always explained exactly what she was going to do and she never talked down to him. He liked her, she was very good at her job and she cared.

"Well, everything looks good on my end of things. Your genetics are remaining stable, you're at a good body weight again and you have definitely fully recovered from the surgery. Have you noticed any changes since your dip?"

"Nothing," medical anyway. She eyed him but then nodded, accepting his word.

"I have," Gladio spoke up and they looked at him. "Guessing you don't pay too much attention to your freckles," he smirked and Prompto frowned but looked at his arm in confusion before his eyes widened.

"Oh."

"May I?" she asked and he held his arm out, letting her look. "Is that…"

"They've changed, they follow the marks on your skin mer form," Gladio answered.

Okay, that was a little odd but unlikely to be dangerous.

"Really?" Noct moved forward to look. "Huh, they have."

"At least it is not something most would notice," Ignis added as he took a look as well, obviously annoyed he hadn't noticed before. Then again, they had not been focused on looking for changes since his transformation, they had been focused on making sure he was alright. Not like they spent time studying his bare skin, yeah, they touched a lot and away from the public they tended to wear less clothing too, well, except for Iggy who was always pretty properly attired. But that was just a mer thing…and a harpy one too which made sense since wings and shirts did not mix.

"Okay, I want you back in three months unless something comes up before then."

"Thanks Doctor Lorne."

"You are one of the best behaved patients I've had here Prompto, seeing you is no trouble at all. "Go, enjoy the rest of your day." She shooed them out and they went outside into the garden so Prompto could soak up some sun.

_TBC…_


End file.
